


Stay Tonight

by LanaLunaLee



Category: Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Polyseed (Far Cry), Romance, Soft Seeds, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 52,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaLunaLee/pseuds/LanaLunaLee
Summary: Kaye Rook has come to Hope County to arrest Joseph Seed and put an end to Eden's Gate. Though, she's fighting with herself as she knows that all three brothers are her soulmates. They are suppose to be together, happy, and that's all she's ever wanted.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	1. The Beginning

Deputy Kaye Rook was shaking as she lost signal on her phone and met eyes with Sheriff Whitehorse who said she was just wasting her time. Kaye looked out the window as Burke mentioned they were crossing over the Henbane River. The massive statue of Joseph Seed came into view and she could not help but feel something drawing her in. She rubbed her arm as she thought of the three names that were written upon it. She had them appear when she was 18 years old and was shocked to see not just one, but three soulmate marks. It was a happy moment to see the names **Joseph Seed, Jacob Seed, and John Seed** reveal themselves on her. She remembers her mother telling her that she was extra special, and her soulmates would no doubt love her just as much as her parents did. Rook was taken out of her thoughts as she heard Whitehorse asking Burke if he was sure he wanted to go through with this. She was not surprised that Burke was not going to back down and soon they were landing at “The Fathers” compound. Rook exited the helicopter and started to follow Burke, Whitehorse, and Hudson. She looked around as the cultist were staring at them and she was not surprised to see that most of them were armed. As they approached the church, she could hear the singing of Amazing Grace and it sent chills down her spine. Whitehorse told Burke that they were going to do this by his rules before they slowly entered. They walked closer to the stage as everything quieted and the cultists in the pews stood up and stared.

“Something is coming… You can feel it… can’t you?” Joseph started and even continued with saying that we would take everything from them.

“Joseph Seed! I have a warrant for your arrest on charges of kidnapping with intent to harm… now step forward with your hands where I can see them” Burke said as other cultists started to block their view of the father.

Though Joseph stopped them and stated that God would not let them take him.

“…and I saw, and behold it was a white horse… and hell followed with him...” Joseph said looking straight into her eyes.

Burke told her to hurry up and cuff “the son of a bitch” and she hesitantly moved forward. She could feel the intensity of his stare as she grabbed one of his wrists, but once again stopped her actions as she stared into his eyes.

“no…not hell…something different… a gift of a lamb to bind us together and save our souls” Joseph whispered leaning closer.

That is when Rook noticed that part of a soulmate mark was showing. She quickly dropped his wrist and pulled her sleeve down to cover it once again. She met his gaze once more and knew that he had seen the name that was written upon her. Rook took in a deep breath and her gaze went to the two men standing behind him now.

“Rook! I said cuff him dammit” Burke yelled into her ear.

She knew she still had a job to do and so she cuffed him finally. Whitehorse and Burke led the way towards the door as she stood behind Joseph, leading him with a hand on his shoulder and arm. She could feel the heated gaze from the two behind her and her glance over the shoulder only confirmed it. Though, she was confused to see smirks on both of their faces as they met her gaze.This entire situation was seeming to lose control as Hudson opened the doors and let them know that they needed to leave. As she led Joseph towards the helicopter, the cultists were becoming enraged as they threw rocks at the others. Soon Burke became fed up and shots went off into the air to scare them. Soon, she was pushing Joseph into the helicopter as Burke pushed her in and they started to fight off the cultists that were trying to stop them. One was clawing at her leg as they lifted off the ground and she slammed her foot into their chest. Once the cultists had lost their grip and fell, she straightened herself as she quickly put her seat belt on. She could hear Joseph starting to sing Amazing Grace as he stared at her. Rook was scared out of her mind as she watched a cultist through the front windows throw themselves into the rotors. Soon sputtering was heard and someone yelled out that they were going down. She did not remember the entire crash, but soon she opened her eyes and was shocked to see everyone else was passed out. She could hear Nancy calling out for them over the radio headset that was swinging in front of her. As she tried to reach for it, a hand wrapped gently around her wrist and Joseph came into her view.

“dispatch… everything is fine over here, there’s no need to call anyone” Joseph said.

“Yes father… praise be to you” Nancy responded, and shock ran through her body.

Nancy had betrayed them and very well had know that this entire thing was a trap.

“No one’s coming for you… but you don’t need anyone, because your ours to protect, aren’t you?” Joseph said as he brushed his fingers across her cut cheek.

She was frozen as Joseph made his way out of the crash and took upon a car as the cultists surrounded him. She finally was snapped out of her stupor as he yelled “Begin the Reaping” and struggled to unlatch her seat belt. She watched as Pratt was ripped from his seat and now, they were dragging Hudson as well. Finally, she was able to break free and landed hard onto the floor as she noticed hands starting to reach for her. She gasped as the fire rose to block their way to her and her eyes automatically looked towards him. His gaze towards her was one of concern as he made his way towards her. Though, hands from behind seemed to pull her out of the wreck and Burke’s voice was telling her to run. Rook again hesitated when the cultists realized what was happening and her flight instinct overcame her. She raced through the forests as bullets zoomed past her head and only calmed as she was out of their sight and made her way further into the unknown. Finally, she heard her radio go off and she reached for it on the back of her pants.  


“Hello…? Anyone hearing me? Hello? It's Burke…Hello? I think I lost them…I see a… trailer nearby. It's next to a long bridge… I am gonna try and get inside… if anyone’s still out there… Listen. If anyone’s still alive…”

The broadcast stopped suddenly, but she was relieved to discover that she was not the only one to escape. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she headed towards the trailer in the distance. Finally, once Burke and she were reunited they were leaving this place and heading back towards Missoula. Things seemed to be going well as she protected them as Burke hot-wired a truck and soon, they were driving away. Though, things started to continue down hill as they were chased not only by cultists in vehicles, but they also had air support. She blocked her face as the plane bombed the bridge they were passing over and the river below came closer. They plunged into the water and they both struggled to get out as the water filled the interior. Burke managed to push the windshield out and freed himself as she continued to struggle. Thankfully, she managed to break free and break the surface of the water, towards the shore. She gasped for air as she laid on the shoreline and blinked in confusion as a dark figure stood over her. She closed her eyes as exhaustion swept over her and she felt herself being dragged away from the yelling of Burke.


	2. Dutch Island

She blinked a couple times as Josephs voice entered her ears and she sighed in content. His voice was soft and sent shivers through her body as if his hands were touching her. Rook smiled as she thought of his touch on her skin and the waves of emotion it sent through her. She should feel the love and desire that ran through them both as they started into each other’s eyes.

“You hear that kid… that means all the roads are blocked and telephone lines cut” a harsh voice said and broke her daydream.

Rook opened her eyes and found herself handcuffed to the end of a bed. She looked up at the man who spoke and was confused as to who he was.

“I should turn you into the Peggie’s… but I see something special in you kid and we need help to free us from the Seeds” he said as he unlocked her handcuffs.

He told her to get changed before meeting him in the other room and left her alone. She rubbed her wrists as she looked around the room and was left with her thoughts. Her dream had been so real and yet the thought of being with the brothers was not a bad one. It made her heartbeat faster and she could picture herself in their arms. Rook slowly stood up and made her way over to a locker to look for new clothes. She ended up choosing a purple flannel button up with fitting jeans, combat boots and a gun strap for her leg. As she finished redoing her high ponytail, she made her way towards Dutch’s voice and looked around the room as she entered. He had a lot of monitors behind him and she could see a board with all the Seed’s pictures on it. He was obviously tracking their movements and writing data over everything they had done. It was hard to imagine her soulmates as being so evil… but these people also were hurting. Maybe… just maybe if she got the chance to speak with Joseph then…

“Name’s Dutch kid and now that you’re up and ready… the resistance could use your help, are you up for it?” Dutch questioned.

Rook nodded her head and looked behind her as Dutch motioned for her to take a map and handgun that was lying in the open safe. She made sure the magazine was full before putting it in her leg holster. Dutch told her that she needed to secure his island from the cult and from there the resistance would need help elsewhere. Rook made her way out of the bunker and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the harsh light. She took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around at everything that now surrounded her. Hope County was truly beautiful, but the puddle of blood a few feet in front of her made her stop. She really hoped that it was from animals or someone accidentally hurt themselves. As Rook made her way through Dutch’s island, she felt horrible as she not only destroyed cult property… but also when she had to kill the cultists themselves. As a deputy, it was her job to protect and serve her community… but killing these people was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Finally, she found herself on top of a radio tower and was happy that Dutch could now get a signal to speak to others in Hope County.

“Kid… you might want to hurry back; it looks like John Seed is broadcasting something on tv” Dutch’s voice called out.

Rook was still catching her breath as she entered the room with Dutch and watched as something started to play on screen. It was John speaking of the Power of Yes and soon Hudson came into the camera’s view. She gasped; tears filling her eyes as she watched Hudson cry with her hands bound and tape over her mouth.

“You will come to me… and confess… Eden’s Gate will be waiting to welcome you” John finished before the tv turned dark.

“He knows you’ll come for her kid” Dutch said from behind as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Rook sat still with her face buried in her hands and listened silently as Dutch explained how the county was divided into three regions that John, Jacob, and Faith controlled. He gave her places that the resistance controlled, but that had gone radio silent for a while. She nodded as Dutch finished and decided that people needed her help. She was not going to sit around and do nothing when people were begging for help.

“I think I’m going to head to Faith’s region first… I’m not too excited to meet the Seed brothers again” She said and stopped as Dutch called her name.

“I wouldn’t blame you… especially with those names on your arm.” Dutch said looking at her.

She sighed and could not believe that now he knew.

“Are you going to turn me over to the cult now that you know?” She asked.

Dutch sighed and walked over to her before putting his hand on her arm.

“I’m not going to tell anyone kid, I also didn’t purposely look for them… your sleeve had ripped, and it showed them” Dutch revealed.

Rook nodded her head and was very thankful that he was not going to tell anyone else. This was something she had to deal with herself, and she knew that sooner or later she would have to confront them. Rook made her way out of Dutch’s bunker and decided to look over some radio frequencies. She decided to start with something somewhat easy and headed towards Ms. Mable’s house. She guessed she needed help with her pet named Peaches and it honestly should not be too hard. Rook crossed the river into Faith’s region and already was feeling something strange in the air. It was probably the damn bliss that Dutch had mentioned, and it was already affecting her. Rook kept moving forward and tried to ignore the subtle effect of Bliss. This was her chance to help others, but she could not help but fight the feeling to turn around and head back to Josephs compound.

_Oh, the Bliss  
Oh, the Bliss  
Oh, the Bliss will set you free  
Oh, the Bliss is gonna make you see_


	3. Having Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who dropped a kudos and commented :D It makes me very happy and I hope you all enjoy.

Rook sat in front of Hope County Jail with peaches at her feet as she stared at Joseph’s statue in the distance. It seemed to be watching her no matter where she went in Faith’s region and it was getting to be too much. She could feel the call to go to her soulmates and seeing pictures of them all over the county did not help at all. Rook took a deep breath and did not know what she should do. Tracey: who she had just met after defending the jail; asked her to destroy the statue and show the cult that Joseph was just a false prophet.

“What am I going to do now peaches?” she asked the cute cougar.

Rook stopped suddenly as a female voice was suddenly heard. Her vision started to turn white as Faith suddenly appeared before her and blew something into her face.

**_Welcome to the Bliss…_ **

She found herself being led through a meadow of bliss flowers as Faith led her through gates towards a tree. Rook was then taken by her hands and they both took a seat on the ground. Faith revealed how she became apart of the cult and how Joseph had saved her from the miserable life she had before. Kaye was shocked that people would hurt someone so much that they wanted to give up on life. Rook soon found herself on the book of the state and Burke was now before her. She gasped as Burke opened his arms and fell below.

"You must have faith…let go” Faith spoke from behind her now.

She found herself walking towards the edge of the statue before she found herself falling. Rook’s eyes opened as the affects of bliss were now wearing off and she was surrounded by dead bodies on top of a drawn Eden Gate’s symbol. She looked behind her and the statue of Joseph was staring down at her. She gasped as tears filled her eyes and she started to walk away from the scene. Rook was unsure that everything she just experienced really happened or maybe it was just a hallucination. All she knew was that Faith knew she was in her region and things would only get worse as she fought against the cult’s presence here. She decided that she wanted to head towards John’s region to clear her mind. The bliss really had done a number on her and she felt that she was not thinking as straight as she normally would. Thankfully, Whitehorse understood and let her know that he was proud of the work she had done so far. She found herself now heading towards Fall’s End to liberate the town that had been taken over recently. She quickly took out the cult and saved Mary May who seemed to own the bar Spread Eagle. Rook was happy to meet not only her but Pastor Jerome who also thanked her for saving them. Rook winced as she was helping Mary May reopen her bar and was speaking of all the horrors that John had put them through. She rubbed her arm and closed her eyes as she imagined all their faces once again.

“Well now that Fall’s End is free… maybe you can help free some other places around here. There’s a lot of outposts to take down and I heard that Rae-Rae needed help over at Rae-Rae’s pumpkin farm.” Mary May said with a smile.

Rook nodded her head and decided to help Rae-Rae out first. She was happy to see that Boomer was now freed from his cage but could not help but cry when she realized she was too late to save his owners. She rubbed Boomers head and made sure he knew that she was going to take care of him. Plus, Boomer seemed to brighten up as the day went on and they took down outpost after outpost. Although once they took back Sunrise Farm a voice suddenly came over her radio, and it was John Seed speaking to her. He teased her about what she had accomplished in Faith’s region and now how she was making her way through his region.

“My people are coming for you deputy… I’ll see you soon” John teased.

Rook closed her eyes as she set her forehead on the radio and groaned. She was not ready to see one of her soulmates, but obviously John was not going to let her get away from him. She clipped her radio back on her pants and stood up quickly as the sound of multiple trucks were coming closer. She sighed and was shocked when multiple cultists were coming out of the trucks and immediately started shooting at her. It only made her more scared when one of them yelled out “hit her with the bliss bullets”. Boomer and Rook took down most of the cultists, but it seemed that more kept showing up. Soon, a bullet hit her arm and her vision was once again going white. Thankfully, before she was fully unconscious, she motioned for Boomer to run off. Soon she was swept into the darkness and dreams of being in a meadow of bliss flowers was where she found herself again. Although, she soon found herself awakened by water all around her. She was soon taken out of the water and she took a deep breath as she moved her hair away from her eyes.

“Not that one… she’s not clean yet” John’s voice said as he came closer and took her into his arms.

Rook was waiting for him to push her back into the water, but they locked eyes and stood still. John was wiping away stray beads of water that were running over her lips and they moved closer. She could feel her body warming up as his face came closer to hers and she wanted him to kiss her.

“I’m sorry” she whispered as tears filled her eyes and John was shocked.

Rook felt so horrible about killing cultists and she felt so safe here in his arms. John brushed his fingers over her cheek and brought her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her face upon his shoulder as his hands ran over her back. Rook looked up as she felt eyes watching them, and she was surprised to see Joseph standing on the shore smiling.

“John… bring her here” Joseph said softly.

John released them from their embrace and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the shore. Joseph immediately brought her into an embrace and rested his forehead upon hers.

“Such beauty and innocence. I know you did not want to kill anyone… the sinners are the ones to blame my love. I think it’s time for you to come home” Joseph spoke and looked up at his brother.

They both decided it would be best that she would go back with Joseph to his compound. Rook decided that she was not going to resist… and maybe by being close with them, she could learn more about the truth.


	4. The Meeting

Rook sat on a twin bed inside Joseph’s compound and pulled on the dress that some random cultists had given her. She was never one for dresses and especially when she was going to meet all three of her soulmates. She had been told to get cleaned up and had to wait for Jacob to arrive. Rook could not stop shaking her leg in nervousness and soon stood up. Pacing was now the only thing that was helping her stay calm and she froze as the door opened suddenly.

“The father is ready for you” a cultist said and motioned for her to follow.

Rook continued to play with her dress as she followed the cultist out of the building and towards the church. She smiled slightly as the cultist opened the door for her and immediately the door shut behind her as she entered. All three of the brothers were standing on the stage and their eyes were burning into her. Rook kept her gaze at her feet as she walked towards them but stopped right before the stage.

“Come on pup… we don’t bite” Jacob’s rough voice said.

Rook still could not look up to meet any of their gazes and she even took a step back as Joseph came closer.

“We won’t hurt you my love” Joseph whispered and took her face into his hands.

She shook from nervousness but met Joseph’s eyes and could not help but believe him. She looked over his shoulder at Jacob and John. They both had soft looks on their faces and it was strange to see Jacob look at her with such a soft look. She had heard so many horrible things about the three men but standing in front of them… she was seeing something different.

“I know you won’t… but people have said such horrible things about all of you…” Rook stated as she grabbed one of Josephs wrists and pulled it away from her face, but kept her grip on him.

She could see the hurt and sadness that was now in Joseph’s eyes.

“All these things we’ve been doing here are to save as many people as possible… this is God’s will.” Joseph replied.

Rook sighed and took a seat in one of the pews as she thought over everything. Of course, she was not for cults, but she could see why they thought they were helping the county.

“But why kidnap, drug, and kill random people who don’t join? Why not try to convince them with kindness and their ability of choice?” Rook asked as she looked up at them again. All three looked at each other before John stepped forward and answered her.

“We do not do these things because we want to, but because we have to. We’re trying to save as many people as possible before the collapse comes.” John answered as he crouched down before her and held one of her hands.

She stared into his eyes and it seemed they really thought they were doing the right thing… but honestly, she could not support them with this.

“Listen… I am all for religious freedom and maybe Joseph is right about this ‘end of the world’ thing, but I cannot support the violence you are promoting.” Rook said as she stood up and started pacing the small church.

She kept pacing even as sighs were heard from behind her and soon rough hands grabbed her by her shoulders. She was turned around to come face to face with Jacob and his eyes were rough.

“Listen pup… we understand that you do not like our methods, but it's what needs to be done.” Jacob said.

Rook scoffed before she pushed Jacob’s hands off her and made her way towards Joseph.

“Joseph… please… why can’t you just continue spreading your religion, but give people a choice?” she asked.

Joseph sighed and closed his eyes before turning away from her. Rook stood there as Joseph gathered his thoughts and John came closer. John grabbed her arm and she turned to face the youngest brother.

“Can we see them… your marks please?” John asked with a soft voice.

Rook stared at John for a few seconds as she thought over it and turned her gaze back to Joseph.

“Joseph please… if you stop this violence… I’ll do anything” Rook begged.

“I’m sorry my love, but we cannot stop God’s vision… it is our job to save the souls of sinners and that is what we will continue to do” Joseph replied.

Rook could not believe what she was hearing, and she could not believe that they would not even give what she was saying a chance. She ripped her hand away from John’s grasp and started to make her way out of the church. Though, she did not get far before Jacob grabbed her and held her tight against him.

“Let go Jacob!” She yelled and struggled to get away from him.

Jacob only tightened his grip as she struggled more, and she cried out as she grew angrier. Joseph quickly made his way over and went to take her face into his hands once more. She moved her head to the side and managed to push him back with her foot. She did not want to harm any of her soulmates, but no way did she want their hands on her right now.

“Please my love… understand our mission here. We love you… God made you for us and we only want what’s best for you” Joseph said softly.

Rook held her tears back as she finally was able to elbow Jacob in his ribs and then kicked his leg out from under him. She fled as fast as she could and barreled her way out of the church and was heading for the entrance of the compound. She passed multiple cultist who were watching her run in confusion and she could hear the church doors slam open a few minutes later. She could hear two pairs of footsteps following her from behind, but she refused to look behind her. She kept running as the gated island seemed never ending but was relieved when she noticed a small hole in the bottom of the gates. She quickly started to squeeze her body through the small hole and gasped as a hand grabbed her ankle.

“Let go!” She yelled as she turned to see Jacob staring back at her.

Rook kicked her leg to try to loosen his grip, but it only seemed to grow stronger. She suddenly stopped with an idea and cried out in fake pain as some tears ran down her cheeks. She knew Jacob was not trying to harm her, but she needed to get away from them. At the sight of her tears, Jacob immediately released her, and she quickly stood up.

“I’m sorry… I want to be with all of you… I feel it in my heart, but I cannot be with any of you as long as you continue on this way” She said softly as she laced her fingers through the holes of the gate.

Jacob kept quiet but caressed her fingers that poked through the holes. Rook wrapped her fingers together with his and leaned closer to him as the gate would allow. She took one last longing look at Jacob before gently pulling away and running off into the darkness of night.


	5. Whitetail Mountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with all the kudos and seriously from the bottom of my heart, thank you! I hope you enjoy and I would appreciate a comment :D

Rook sat in the Spread Eagle and sipped her coke as she looked around the bar. It was silent but there were a few people relaxing here around midnight. Mary May was cleaning the bar in front of her before stopping and staring at Rook.

“What’s going on darlin” Mary May asked.

Rook sighed and finished the rest of her drink before answering.

“I…um… I met my soulmates and let's just say that it did not go so well” Rook replied as she tried not to cry.

Never had she felt so helpless and her heart was breaking because of the people she thought would love her. Her mother would always tell her stories of how she met her father and how she felt in her heart that no one could ever love her the same. She also spoke of how she hoped that when Rook met her soulmates, they would love her just the same.

“I’m sorry darlin… what happened?” Mary May asked.

“I met them… but we're too different. We wanted different things and we would only end up hurting each other if we were together” Rook said softly as tears streamed down her face.

She finally could not hold it in any longer and sobs overtook her as she was taken into Mary May’s arms. Rook wanted to be with her soulmates, but how could she when they wouldn't even consider her thoughts. She was trying to understand her soulmates, but they wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. She did not want to get rid of their cult, but she could not support the violence they were inflicting on these innocent people.

“I’m sure that maybe if you both had some time to think, maybe they’ll come around” Mary May said.

Rook shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes as she thought back to Jacob. He looked so rough and mean, but he was so gentle when he had caressed her hands. Rook shot away from Mary May as her radio started to make noise before Dutch’s voice came through.

“Rook, Eli and the Whitetails in Jacob’s region have been quiet for quite sometime now and we need you to go and make sure they are still fighting. They've been holding their own against Jacob, but he's been throwing everything he has against them” Dutch said.

Mary May motioned for Rook to get a move on with a smile and told her that if she wanted to talk more, than she would be here. Rook gave Mary May another hug before rushing out of the bar made her way to a borrowed truck. She blinked with a slight tiredness but knew that she would not be able to sleep tonight anyways. When she entered the Whitetail Mountains, she immediately felt like she was being watched. Rook tried to ignore the feeling and decided to head towards the lumber mill. Once she arrived it might have taken awhile, but she managed to kill all the cultists before releasing the hostages. When she released the last hostage, she learned her name was Jess Black and she was Dutch’s niece. Rook took an instant liking to the woman and was very happy to help Jess stop a cultist named “The Cook”. She felt sick listening to what this man had done to Jess and other innocent people. Something like this, only made it harder for her to accept the Seeds.

“Well… Dutch was right… killing him did not make me feel better, but at least he cannot hurt anyone else” Jess said as she kicked his lifeless body.

Rook smiled in sympathy and laid a hand on her shoulder. She understood how Jess was feeling, and she didn't know if she could continue killing people. She knew that these cultists were doing bad things, but still as an officer of the law… she knew it was wrong to kill them instead of locking them up.

“Well… if you want there are some other outposts to liberate and you can tag along?” Rook asked.

Jess smiled and was more than happy to help Rook with taking back some property from the cult. For once both were having a fun time as they were together and getting to know each other. They both could not stop talking about Rook’s influence in Hope County and the things she had done against the cult so far. Before they knew it, the sun was rising as they made their way towards F.A.N.G Center. Jess had told Rook about Cheeseburger the bear. She was immediately reminded of Peaches and Boomer! Rook hoped they were okay and hopefully she would be reunited with them soon.

“Well that was rough, but we've taken this place back and now what? Should we go after Cheeseburger?” Jess asked as they were sitting.

Rook nodded her head with excitement and was happy to meet this famous bear. She was angry that the cultists were trying to hurt this adorable bear and she was kind of scared when she gave Cheeseburger the salmon. Though, her nerves quickly vanished as Cheeseburger rubbed his head against hers and gave her loving kisses. Rook laughed in happiness and looked back at Jess who kept her distance. It only strengthened her love for this animal when he helped them take down the reinforcements. Now, all three of them were sitting by a lake and relaxed from the hard work they had done. It was strange to take this peaceful moment to enjoy the beauty of the Whitetail Mountains and was shocked when Jacob was now heard over her radio. Once again, she was being hunted and honestly, she did not know if she had the fight to resist. She smiled at Jess when she stated that she would not let him take her. Rook took Jess into a hug and laughed when Jess took there stiffly. She told Jess that she would be fine, but it was best if she took Cheeseburger and went back to one of the liberated outposts. Jess fought her hard for a while, but finally Rook begged her, and she gave in with some reluctance. Rook took her seat in front of the lake once more and did not even bother looking around when footsteps came closer. She was bracing herself to be blissed but was surprised when the cultists gently took her by her arms and led her away. She did not know if they had said anything about her being their soulmate to their followers, but they obviously were told not to harm her. Rook rested her head against the window and could not help but dread seeing Jacob again. The feelings of them was still so raw and she just hoped that things would not get any worse. Though, she doubted her thoughts would even been listened to once again.


	6. Jacob Seed

She stepped out of the truck and smiled softly as they entered the run down building and looked around at cages that they passed by. She was shocked by the state of these people in the cages and her stomach was churning. As they entered the building she was led to another room and was met with Jacob sitting behind a desk. The room itself was bare besides papers and the desk itself. Rook stood with an emotionless face but struggled when she met the gaze of Pratt who was standing behind Jacob.

“I'm surprised you didn't fight pup” Jacob said as he stood up and made his way towards her.

Rook kept here gaze locked with Pratt’s and had to force herself to stand still. Pratt looked broken and she knew that Jacob had done something detrimental to her friend. Jacob stood in front of her now and noticed her gaze was stuck on Pratt. Jacob smirked before telling “peaches” to leave them alone. He was not surprised as she watched peaches leave with a sorrowful look.

“Why bring me here Jacob?” She asked once the door closed.

Jacob resisted the urge to put his hands upon her, but as he reached his hand out… she immediately took a step back. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by her actions, but it still hurt to know that she didn't even want to look at him.

“Well… I'm not going to test my trials out on you, if that is what you were thinking…” He trailed off as she finally met his gaze.

Rook was furious that he was making a mockery of her friend and she should kill him for what he had done. She knew the resistance was counting on her to not only defeat the Seeds, but also to kill them. Though, when the time came to face that task… she knew that she wouldn't be able to pull the trigger. They were still her soulmates… her happiness… and how could she do something against them. Stopping their cult, violence, and kidnappings was reasonable. It still killed her knowing all these people were looking at her to save them, but in her heart… she was in love with these three people Hope County called monsters.

“I c-can’t… people call you monsters… and how can I believe anything differently when I see the truth… and you won't even try to meet me half way” Rook yelled through a breaking heart.

Jacob stood in front of her silent as he balled his hands into fists. She could practically hear how hard he was thinking over her words. She knew they would not change his or any of their minds… this was not some romance novel where everything goes perfectly.

“I have her Joseph” Jacob suddenly said as he lifted a radio to his mouth.

Rook glared at Jacob and sat upon the dirty floor in defeat. She knew they were going to lock her up as a prisoner and expect her to be okay with it, because it was their ‘love’.

“How could you do this to me? You know… my mom told me that soulmates were supposed to love and support each other… but I honestly think she was wrong. Soulmates are not perfect for each other and only ever let you down” Rook said as tears started to escape her eyes.

She held Jacob’s gaze as hurt was now seen in his eyes. Rook hoped that her comment hurt him just as much as their actions hurt her. Jacob quickly walked around her and slammed the door as he left. Rook wiped the tears on her face, but she did not regret the things she had said. How could her ‘soulmates’ the people her mom said were perfect for her… blatantly not care about her feelings? What if her soulmates were chosen by mistake and even coming to this damn county was not meant to be? She pulled her legs to her chest and sobbed as she thought of her parents. She was desperate to be back home and in her parent’s arms. She was feeling so lonely and did not want this huge responsibility on her shoulders. She had just become a junior deputy and on her first arrest… she had ended up in this big ordeal. People were already calling her their hero… that she was in Hope County to destroy the cult and save them all. Rook looked up as the door suddenly opened and was shocked when Pratt entered the room quietly.

“You should not have come” Pratt said as he grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the window.

“Pratt… are you okay? Where’s Jacob?” She asked as Pratt shook his head and took her into a deep embrace.

“I’ll keep Jacob busy… but you need to leave and get as far away as possible” Pratt said as he opened the window.

Rook noticed the lack of guards surrounding the building now and looked back at Pratt.

“I promise I’ll save you” She whispered as she held his hand tightly. Pratt smiled gently before motioning her to leave as he did.

As Rook ran through the woods… she could finally here alarms blaring from behind. She knew that Jacob would be sending people after her, but honestly this had only fueled her passion to end things. She would not only save Pratt… but also Hudson and Burke. These people were her family and not even her soulmates would get in the way of saving them. If things were not going to end in a peaceful way… then she would destroy, burn, and show the seeds her sin of _**Wrath**. _She breathed hard as she now entered Faith’s region and started walking slowly towards the jail. Her radio was once again making noise and that dreaded voice came over it once again.

“It’s not very nice to leave without a goodbye pup” Jacob spoke.

Rook stayed silent as she listened to him speak over the radio before another voice took over.

“My love… I am disappointed that you left before we all had the chance to speak once again, but I promise… if you come back to us… all will be forgiven and we can start the life God has planned… together” Joseph now spoke and she closed her eyes.

She refused to reply to either of them and immediately switched frequencies as John’s broken voice begged her to return. How could she trust them…?


	7. Decisions and Reveals

Rook had officially taken back every outpost in Faith’s region and she knew that hell was going to come down upon her soon. Their last meeting was Rook saving Burke from the clutches of bliss and Faith. Faith screamed at her for taking him away from the place he was happy in. Rook felt numb as she looked over at Burke who was still resting from coming out of the bliss. They both had almost died, but thankfully Whitehorse and Tracey had saved them.

“Rook… everything alright?” Whitehorse asked.

Rook looked up at the Sheriff and smiled at the man she considered a father figure. He had always been there when she needed someone… and she considered telling him about the Seeds being her soulmates.

“I’m worried about you kid… you haven't slept in days and honestly I’m afraid your running yourself dry” Whitehorse said as he laid a gentle hand upon her back.

Rook stood silent for a few moments before facing him and replying.

“People still need my help and besides, I couldn't rest knowing people still needed me” Rook answered, and Whitehorse sighed.

Rook knew that wasn't the response he wanted to hear from her… but honestly every time she slept; she would see them. It was bad enough their faces where plastered around the entire county but at least she could control her thoughts of them. It was scary when she would dream of intimate moments with them and the feeling of being safe in their arms. They didn't deserve any happiness with her if they weren't going to be fair. Everything she did, she would also think of how it would affect her soulmates. Though, when it came to her… they could care less and that was clear in their actions. It was also frustrating when they would constantly try to contact her and even send more of their “chosen” to capture her. Thankfully, she had defeated all the chosen who had come after her and honestly that was only because her ‘soulmates’ gave up easily. Rook could hear the desperation in their voices when they spoke over the radio… but honestly, she never replied. She longed to speak with all of them…but she would not give in so easily. They wanted to continue with their selfish actions… then she would make sure to continue to destroy everything they had fought to create.

“Kaye… what’s going on? I need you to be honest here” Whitehorse suddenly spoke.

Rook froze as she stared at the man and knew that she had to tell him the truth. She motioned him to follow her into the backroom of the makeshift infirmary. Once they were alone… she finally revealed everything she had been going through. Whitehorse stood in shock looking at his junior deputy before laughing softly and shook his head.

“I knew it… when we went to arrest Joseph and he spoke of you saving them” Whitehorse replied and took her into a hug.

“You don't get to choose your soulmates but know that no one will hold it against you. You're apart of this family and we will always support you” Whitehorse spoke as she smiled.

Rook knew this man did not have one spiteful bone in his body. He had always been there not only for her but the others as well. She smiled at him once more before he forced her to at least sleep until Burke awoke. She struggled to fall asleep as she laid in a bunk with the cell door open. Though, she finally found herself drifting off. Rook found herself face to face with the Seeds.

“Rook… we missed you… where have you been?” John said as he lovingly caressed her face.

She sighed in content as she leaned into his hold. She once again felt safe and she never wanted to be anywhere else, than with them.

“Even after everything you have done… we forgive you. We only want to love and cherish you, like you always should be” Joseph said as he kissed her forehead.

Rook smiled as Joseph took her right hand into his and Jacob took her left hand. All three of them were looking down at her with nothing but pure affection and love. She was always made for them and together they would all walk through Eden’s Gate. As the collapse was coming closer, they were worried about her being apart from them.

-Joseph’s Compound-

“Maybe we should consider her requests” Jacob said as they were having their weekly family dinner.

Everything seemed to freeze, and Joseph set his spoon down before folding his hands together.

“God has told me to save as many people as possible… how can we just let so many people not be saved” Joseph questioned.

John sat silently as he thought of his older brothers’ words. He could still see the hurt in her eyes when Joseph had rejected her request to stop their violent ways. John’s heart broke as she had run away from them and he worried about her being so far away from their reach. If his brother was right about the ‘end of world’ then she needed to be by their side where she would be protected.

“I feel that her requests are reasonable and maybe we should consider them? I mean she is our soulmate and I would do anything to make her happy.” John said as he watched his older brothers.

They both were staring at each other and having a silent debate. John knew that what the deputy was asking was reasonable and they could continue with their project. John did enjoy the confessions he would attend to, but he also knew that she would be upset with the ripping off the sinners’ skin. He supposed he could only do it for those who felt it necessary, but honestly, he did not know what Jacob was going to do about ‘culling the herd’. He had not seen this much emotion from Jacob since the time with their parents. They could all feel the pull they had towards this woman and they really needed to consider compromising. John was not going to let her get away… and he was even willing to stop his violent ways, even if his brothers disagreed. Of course, he wanted all of them to be with her, but at least she would have him to protect and love her from the collapse. Joseph knew she was coming to them and for saw her arrival. They even were able to construct tunnels that connected all their bunkers together. They wanted to make sure they would all be together for the seven years they would have to wait underground. So, the three sat at the dining room table as Faith sang happily and knew this was their own decision to make.


	8. Freeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you guys like reading it as well.

Rook awoke eight hours later to laughter echoing through the empty jail. She immediately stood up and grabbed her side arm. She knew that voice and knew that Faith was taunting her. Rook looked around the empty jail, but she did not see anyone else. She wondered if she was still under the influence of Bliss or was still asleep. She followed faith’s voice out of the county jail and stopped as she once again was staring at Josephs statue. She knew faith was not truly here, but that did not stop Rook from trying to stop her. Tracey was also becoming upset with her because she still had not destroyed his statue. She knew that she needed to, and she finally decided that it was time to finish this. This would be the final knife in the coffin for Faith to finally face her.

“I have to admit… that was kind of freeing” she said as she threw the burning book of Joseph off the broken state.

Jess stood behind her and gaze a chuckle of laughter as they both looked around them. Rook froze as the two made their way back down to the bottom and there she was. Faith was standing before them and her ‘angles’ surrounded them. Rook felt no fear in that moment… if anything she was angry and spiteful. Not only had she ruined many people’s lives, but she tried to hurt her family and Rook was not one to be messed with.

“You have caused a lot of damage and pain deputy… I think it is time for us to have a chat” Faith said softly.

Rook was hesitant but allowed Faith to take her away, while Jess was left with her followers. She knew that Jess would be able to handle herself if anything happened. They both stopped when they came to the end of the cliff and started out. Rook knew that it would the perfect opportunity to kill Faith. She had her hand clutched at her sidearm but froze when Faith faced her and only smiled.

“They love you…and even after everything… they can't find it in themselves to hate you” Faith said softly as she moved closer.

Rook took a step away from their ‘adoptive’ sister and shook her head with a scoff.

“If they truly loved me… then they would have stopped this violence when I asked… but instead they didn’t care” She replied as she kicked a small piece of the broken statue off of the cliff.

She watched it fall to the bottom and stared blankly as is it hit the ground bellow, shattering. Rook needed to leave all emotion out of this situation, but how the hell could she when they kept trying to see her. She was strong but honestly, she felt helpless when she was in their presence. Faith grabbed her hand and pulled her closer with a firm tone.

“Why can't you try to work things out? You know you all belong together! Why become your sin of wrath and hurt the people you’re suppose to love?” Faith asked as she raised her voice.

Rook stared at Faith in shock and was amazed how angry she was becoming. She knew Faith would not try anything, but she also understood her anger. Rook sighed and went to walk away, which was not the smartest idea as she faced away a cultist blew bliss into her face. She sighed as white was taking her vision over and she fell into someone’s arms.

“I’m sorry but I can't stand by while you all both hurt each other” Faith whispered.

She vaguely remembers hearing Jess yelling her name as she was taken away. There was nothing she could do to stop this, and she hoped that Jess would save herself. Rook did not think Faith would harm Jess, but it was safer for Jess to get as far away as possible. Rook let the bliss glaze over her as she gave in and already knew she would be waking up to the Seeds.

~Arriving at John’s Bunker~

Rook groaned as she moved around but winced when she realized that she was tied to a chair. She gave a loud groan and rolled her eyes as she started looking at her surroundings. She noticed blood stains on the floor, dead bodies with sinner written upon their skin as they hung from behind her, and some type of tool desk to the right. She knew that they were underground, and this place belonged to the Seeds, but she had no idea where she was. There was not much to keep her distracted in this room and sighed in relief as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She was honestly happy that they were showing up and maybe she would be entertained for a while. John, Jacob, and then Joseph entered quietly, and it was very uncomfortable.

“Well… I don't know about you guys, but I am so excited for this family reunion.” She said with sarcasm.

Jacob and John cracked a smirk, while Joseph frowned in disappointment. She sighed as Josephs gaze seemed to pierce her soul and she immediately felt bad. Rook sat silent now as they slowly moved closer to her before Joseph started to speak.

“Kaye… why do you insist on destroying everything we're working so hard to create. We aren't trying to hurt anyone on purpose but sometimes there is no other choice. The collapse is coming soon, and I will be damned if something happened to you!” Joseph said as he grabbed her roughly.

Rook bit her bottom lip from crying out in pain as she looked into his eyes. Her heart was beating fast and she could not help but feel scared. Josephs grip seemed to grow tighter as her silence seemed to fuel his anger.

“Okay fine… maybe you're right about this ‘collapse’ but why kill people instead of letting them live free until that time comes! You'll be right and then they'll know they should have listened. Isn’t that what God would want?” She yelled as tears filled her eyes.

Joseph immediately released his rough grip upon her arms, and he trembled as he noticed the bruising from his hands. He immediately backed away in shame and took deep breaths as he quietly started to pray. She took an unsteady breath and looked towards John for some comfort. She finally broke as sobs racked her body and immediately tattooed hands grasped her face and John tucked her into his shoulder.

“Don’t cry baby… everything is going to be okay… but please stay with us. It hurts every time you are away from us… so p-please” John said softly.

Rook remained silent as she cried and tried to move closer to him. She didn't know what she was going to do and if they were going to keep her locked up.

“I’ll stay but please… just can you at least let me make my case to change your minds about your methods… please… I hate being away from you too, but I can't be with you if you continue these vile things.” Rook replied as she slowly pulled away from John’s hold and looked at the other two brothers.

Jacob was silent but Joseph locked eyes with her once more before he turned to Jacob. They looked at each other for a while before Joseph answered.

“You are our soulmate and that means we love everything about you. I can't promise you anything for sure, but I promise I will listen to you. I hope that we can consider what you want… maybe you can listen to what we believe and the path to Eden’s Gate that we want to walk with you” Joseph said as he walked over once more.

Rook nodded her head in agreement but did not notice as John released her from her restraints. She sighed in relief and let herself sink into John’s embrace once more.


	9. Compromises?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and I hope to see more comments :)

Rook was trying not to fidget as she sat at John’s dinning room table at his Ranch. The house was so extravagant compared to the other two brothers’ lodgings. Though, she discovered that John had been a lawyer previously but there was something empty about the house. That was the one thing the brothers all had in common, all their homes seemed empty and had no life or family that seemed to be present. It was strange when she heard that the brothers were not seen together that often. They were only seen together at Joseph’s sermons and now she knew of the family weekly dinners. She wasn't surprised though as she learned that none of the brothers could cook. She stayed respectful as a sandwich with chips was set in front of her and she was just thankful that it was edible.

“So… I want you to stop forcing people into the church and maybe we could try to find a compromise to be at peace with the resistance?” Rook stared and wasn't surprised when they all stared at her in silence.

“I don't like the aspect of not saving as many people as possible… but I will try to refrain our followers from such violence… though I would like you to compromise with me. I would like for you to atone for your sins and be baptized so you'll be able to walk with us through Eden’s Gates” Joseph said gently as he caressed her hand.

Rook sighed as she thought over his words and knew this was the only way to end this violence. If she were to follow their demands, then everyone else would be free to live their lives. Whether the collapse was real or not didn't matter at that moment. All she wanted was her family back and all of them to be safe.

“I will agree to both, if you also release Pratt and Hudson” Rook replied and did not miss as Jacobs griped tightened on his glass.

She knew this was going to be a hard one for them to accept, but she wasn't going to back down on this. Rook stared at Joseph with a pleading look and held his hand. Joseph thankfully finally gave in and everyone started to settle down. It was nice to be in their presence without fighting and she honestly didn't want to leave. She smiled softly at John as he continued to stare at her and she wasn't even upset when he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done… but I promise that I only did it because I felt it was right” She said sadly.

All three nodded their head and let her know that they forgave her. She was strangely surprised that they forgave her so easily, but she smiled remembering her parents. After every fight, they always seemed to forgive each other so easily and never left anything unsaid.

“This feels right” She said suddenly once they had finished eating.

All three were surprised by her voice and stared at her in question.

“What does baby?” John asked as he played with her fingers.

“Being all together like this… it reminds me of my parents and how I always wanted my relationship to be like theirs. Their marriage was always filled with so much love.” Rook said as she stared at them happily.

Jacob came over and knelt before her.

“I promise pup that we will always love and protect you. You are ours and we are yours. Nothing will ever stop us from loving you… and soulmates are important to us. We were born to be together and don't ever feel like we do not care about you… because we love you more than anything else” Jacob said, surprising even his brothers with the passion he spoke to her.

Rook smiled happily as she threw herself into his arms and laughed happily. She knew things would not be perfect, but she was happy that they could try to figure all this mess out. Although, her biggest concern was what her friends would think about her decision. She knew they probably wouldn't understand at first… but hopefully the few that did know who her soulmates were, would help.

“Tomorrow we will release your friends and then your atonement. Maybe then your baptism will be this Sunday and then we can work on speaking with the resistance.” Joseph said as the air was full of happiness.

Maybe atoning and being baptized was not her thing… but she was willing to give it a chance if they cared about it so much. Hopefully, things would start to fall in place, and they could start that connection she always longed for.

“Joseph… when is the collapse happening?” She asked suddenly.

“God would not give me an exact date… but the time is very soon, but my love there is nothing to worry about. We all are very prepared for when it happens, and our bunkers will keep everyone safe” Joseph answered as she nodded her head.

She wanted to believe him, but something like that seemed unimaginable. Rook was honestly scared about this collapse… but was thankful that if it did happen… then at least her parents would not have to experience it. They both had died peacefully from old age a year ago, but she was happy that they were at peace together.

“When it does happen… would you allow my friends into the bunkers, even if they didn't join the project?” She asked with concern.

Joseph smiled before reassuring her that anyone who needed help would be more than welcome. They spoke of everything they had achieved in the short time they had to prepare and she was comforted by it. They had recycled water that would never run out, food that was nonperishable, plants they could easily grow without real sunlight, connecting tunnels for all four bunkers and so much more. Having this information calmed her nerves and if the collapse truly did come, then she would be happy with her soulmates and friends together with her.


	10. Seeing is Believing

The world was dark as a loud boom echoed through the valley. Rook stared in horror as a mushroom cloud was now in front of her and screams were all around. Joseph had been right, and she had almost ruined it all. Rook stood frozen as she watched the world around her catch on fire. She cried as the world she knew and loved was destroyed in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, a hand had grabbed hers and she was being pulled away from the church. She was thrown into a car and could not stop her sobs as they raced away from the scene.

“Rook! Rook! Wake up…” A voice yelled.

Rook shot up as she awoke with a start to find John sitting in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. She breathed heavily as stray tears fell from her eyes and she gently pushed John away from her. She got up quickly and made her way out of the room. She decided that she needed fresh air and didn't stop as multiple voices called her name. As she went to open the front door, Jacobs large form collided with her. She managed to keep her balance but pushed past the man and made her way outside. Once she felt the cool air upon her skin… she was able to calm down and think over her dream.

“It was so real…” she muttered to herself as she sat on the ground and looked around.

Something felt so off about this dream… and yet it only enforced her belief in what Joseph was preaching. It could have been a coincidence, but something was telling her that that she was meant to see the truth. Though, this also made her think of all her friends and thoughts of betrayal ran through her mind. Some said they understood but what about the rest? No one besides, two people knew who her soulmates were and everyone else was still in the dark. Rook ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she thought of her friends. Maybe it was better if they hated her… at least then they would be safe and away from this. Though… it was hopeful wishing to want her soulmates and her friends to be together. If this collapse was truly going to happen, then she wanted everyone she loved by her side.

“Rook! Is everything alright?” Joseph’s voice asked from behind her.

Rook sat silently as she continued to stare blankly into the distance and was at a loss for words. Joseph stepped closer but hesitated to touch her. He did not want to make things worse or have something go wrong, especially when things had finally seemed to be going their way. Jacob and John stood further back at the front door as they stared at the two. Jacob was calm and didn't mind waiting but John was anxious to figure out what was wrong.

“I s-saw it… the collapse. It was a giant nuclear bomb, and everything was just gone…” Rook trailed off as she turned to look at Joseph.

Joseph smiled gently at her and took a seat by her side before taking her hands into his.

“Don't worry my love… God was just showing you what he showed me. We're all made for each other and now you see that we must prepare for the end. You are apart of our family now and I promise we will be together when the collapse does come and together, we will all walk through Eden’s Gates” he said to her as he laid his forehead upon hers.

She was shocked by his words… but maybe God was trying to show her to help her better understand them. They were trying to save as many ‘strong’ people as possible to survive this collapse, but she knew there was a more peaceful way to go about things. She doubted that God had told them to use force, killing, and other means of violence to save everyone from the end. She knew that she had to protect her friends, but she also knew that she had to protect the work her soulmates had been doing. This might even mean the loss of her friends, but hopefully they could forgive her when they saw why she had to do it. Rook took a final deep breath before smiling at Joseph and standing up.

“Thanks… that definitely makes me feel a lot better” Rook replied and released Joseph’s hand with one last squeeze.

She did not know how they were all so calm about the world ending, but maybe if she stayed busy… then she could focus her mind on something else. After things settled down from her panic attack, she could follow John around and help him with issues in his region. She told him she wouldn't help him get anything back from the resistance, but she would be willing to help with further preparations with the bunker. It was probably better to stay hidden away for the time being. She didn't want her friends making their own assumptions before she could speak with them. She sat in John’s office inside of his bunker and went through paperwork of the supplies that they still needed. She felt uncomfortable when she got to a page of bliss supplies and honestly didn't want to see it. She hated the drug and knew that if she could, then should have burned ever bliss field there was in the county. Though… she was doubtful that Joseph would let her do that. She knew it was too soon to put all her trust in them and she also knew that they probably weren't being as truthful as she hoped. Though, she had no room to speak as she knew she had told a white lie as well. If she needed to… she would find her own way back to the resistance and keep on with freeing the people who needed her. She just hoped that they knew what was at stake and if they knew what they meant to her. No… she would not harm them in anyway, but she would also keep herself away from them if it meant peace on both sides. No one was technically right in this fight, but there was a difference in the fact that the project had started this violence when people started refusing to join them. Rook sighed as she shook her head and went back to work. There were more things to worry about, but she would be ready if the time ever came. Although… she prayed that she would never have to force herself away from them again.


	11. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to see all these kudos and I cannot express how thankful I am. Thank you all so much and I hope to see comments to help me improve my story :)

Rook stared down at the radio in her hand and looked around her. She was alone in John’s bunker and she could her multiple people trying to contact her. She stood still though when she heard Dutch asking her if she was with the Seeds. Rook sat in terror as the rest of the resistance radio went silent suddenly.

“I’m sorry kid, but I have to make sure you're safe” Dutch said softly.

“I’m h-here Dutch… I understand… and please don't worry. I’m safe and in a secure location” Rook answered.

Once her voice came over the radio… everyone started to talk at once and everyone had different feelings. Whitehorse and Dutch obviously stayed quiet during the flood gate of voices. Mary May and Grace were screaming about how she betrayed them. Rook felt her heart break as most of her friends were saying these horrible things about her.

“Fuck you Rook! We trusted you and you’re the soulmate of those sick fucks?” Grace yelled.

“Just listen! Yes, all three of them are my soulmates, but I would never betray you guys. You are all my family and I would never let anything bad happen to any of you.” Rook pleaded, but it seemed to be in vain.

“I think we can all agree that it is too much of a risk to let her back. Yeah, she could be telling the truth, but if she can be with those sick fucks, then something must be wrong. I don't know about you but if I see your face, I’ll put a bullet through your head” Mary May said with venom in her voice.

Rook was shocked when everyone started agreeing and they had marked her as a traitor to the resistance. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks as she begged them to listen. It was horrible as they kept calling her a traitor. How could her family think she would ever do something like this? The voices that came over the radio next… completely shook her to her core. Hudson, Pratt and even Burke started to speak to her. They had been saved by her… yet Hudson was also betrayed by her. Pratt had stayed quiet… but she wondered if he had felt the same way. The last time she had seen the two, it had been on TV and they hadn't look well. She couldn't believe they had been beaten and especially Pratt who had been brainwashed. Though… she would rather they hated her and stayed away. At least this way they would be safe, but she was losing her family… and she didn't know if she could handle that.

“I’m so sorry….” Rook whispered through her sobs.

She could hear the scoffs from multiple people and couldn't hold her anger in any longer. She threw her radio across the room and listened as it broke. She moved to a corner of the room and sobbed as she thought about her friends.She could hear voices coming closer, but she ignored everything. Nothing mattered at that moment and all she wanted was her family. Footsteps came closer and she could hear the gasp from random cultist, and they tried asking her what was wrong. She ignored all their questions and continued to sob. Rook heard one of them yelling at the other to call John, but she continued to cry as she felt herself start to panic. She could feel her body start shaking and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Rook was gasping for air as the room started to spin and soon found herself in darkness. Rook groaned as she awoke slowly and sighed as she felt fingers running through her hair. She sighed happily as she leaned into the touch and smiled when lips gently brushed against her cheek. Rook basked in her happiness for a few minutes before she realized what had led to her passing out. Her eyes shot open as she stared at the ceiling and wished that it had been a dream. Though, she knew that it had not been and now she had to live with this.

“Darling… what happened? I thought everything had been going well… then I get a call that you needed my help because you were crying…” John asked as he pulled her close.

Rook tried to stop herself from crying once again but could not find the strength. She wrapped her arms around John and laid her face upon his chest. She breathed in his scent deeply and calmed as he kissed her head and ran a hand over her back.

“What happened baby” John asked gently as he lifted her head and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Rook stared into his eyes and sighed in content as she took a breath. She knew that getting this off her chest would be for the best.

“I was doing what you asked of me… but my radio started to make noise. My friends were asking me where I was, but they figured out I was with you and it was revealed why. They accused me of betraying them and now I am no longer welcome in the resistance. They said if I showed my face, then they would kill me” she said as silent tears fell.

John’s body went rigid and he started into her eyes as he became angry. His grip tightened on her, but she could tell he was trying his best not to hurt her. She placed her palm upon his cheek and caressed his skin as they stared into each other’s eyes. His lips were suddenly upon hers and she held onto him as she returned his passion. She could feel the love he was pouring into his affection and seemed to pull her as close as possible. Rook had never felt safer then when she was with them and the feeling the was running through her body were not explainable.

“You don't need any of those sinners’ baby… we will love you and protect you more than they ever could” he said through gasps for breath.

“Kaye… my name is Kaye… and I know. I never doubted any of your feelings for me, and I am so sorry if I ever made you doubt mine” she replied and was pulled into a deep kiss once more.

She found herself gently laid back upon the bed as John did not break their kiss. They were showing as much affection for one another as they could and in that moment… everything else seemed to disappear.


	12. Only You

Rook smiled as she watched Boomer running around the front yard of John’s ranch. She was not surprised when Boomer, Peaches, and Cheeseburger all showed up and their feelings had not changed. It was sad when your friends turned their backs on you, but her animal companions were still loyal. Rook laughed as Cheeseburger snuggled closer to her back and yawned. She was happy in this moment and was glad that her puppy eyes worked on Jacob. He was allowing all three of her furry companions to stay in his bunker. It was also nice that everyone could move through all three bunkers because of the connecting tunnels. Rook sighed as she thought about her dream and knew the end was coming closer. She couldn't believe that she used to think Joseph was crazy. She was keeping a close eye on the three brothers and was still staying on them about her conditions. Though, she was stuck in a hard place, because if something did happen… she had nowhere else to go. Yeah, she could stay with Dutch, but she didn't want to get him in trouble by giving her refuge. This entire situation was messed up beyond belief and even when things seemed to be going well, there was always something to ruin it.

“Pup… come on, we’re heading to the Whitetails” Jacob said as he held out his hand.

Rook smiled as he easy pulled her up and she smiled when all three of her friends started to follow. Jacob stopped when they got to his truck where John and Joseph were waiting to say goodbye. She signed as she hugged them both and honestly didn't want to be away from any of them. Rook was about to step into the truck when cheeseburger bit her pant leg.

“I’m sorry you guys, but you can't come with me… but don't worry! Daddy John will be more than happy to watch you guys” Rook said as she looked up at said man.

John looked in disbelief at her and couldn't believe what she was saying.

“You're joking… right?” John asked and looked to his brothers.

Rook smiled as she waved her three companions over to John and waved as she entered Jacob’s truck.

“Kaye… Kaye! Wait seriously?! You're going to leave these… these beasts with me?” John yelled as all three of them seemed to get closer.

Rook smiled happily as she watched him get flustered and started laughing as they drove off. She did feel a little bad about leaving them with him, but she also knew that they loved to roam around and not stay in one place for too long. Rook looked over at Jacob and smiled as she noticed a smirk on his face. Jacob certainly was not one for affection, but he had his own ways of showing her that he cared. Her favorite thing he did was let her wear his dog tags, take her hunting, and hold her in his arms when they slept. She knew he had been through a lot… they all had, and she could see that she was having a positive influence over them. When they arrived at St. Francis Veteran Center, she was still unsure about being here. There were still cages all around the back and judges were a very common site. The judges never attacked her, but she still noticed many cultists still being unsure about her. Everyone knew her as Deputy Rook, who was the leader of the resistance and took a lot away from the project. They were suspicious of her influence over the Seeds and honestly weren't going to welcome her so easily. She could feel multiple heated stares at her, but she knew she couldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they were affecting her. She didn't know if any of the brothers noticed, but honestly, she didn't want to make something bigger than it was. Jacob led her into his office, but she noticed a chair sitting in the middle of the room with a screen set up on the wall. Rook stared at Jacob in confusion and became scared when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the chair. She was pushed into a sitting position before her hands and legs were strapped down. Rook resisted against the restraints and screamed at Jacob to let her go.

“Why are you doing this! I thought you said you would never hurt me” Rook yelled as she stopped herself from crying.

“Pup… we would never hurt you, but we all agreed that you aren't strong enough yet. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you're strong and the best little soldier I know you can be” Jacob spoke hauntingly as he leaned over her.

“D-do Joseph and John know about this” she asked as anger was filling her again.

“Who do you think thought you needed some punishment and help with being stronger?” Jacob asked with a smirk.

Rook stared at him in shock and was only more hurt by this reveal. John had told her that they would love her and never harm her in any way. Yet here she was going to be manipulated and brainwashed into being the perfect soldier. She knew that even if they felt this was in her best interest, she wouldn't let them get away with this. If they wanted to protect her so badly, then they could have trained her… this was too extreme.

“P-please don’t Jacob…please” Rook begged one last time and Jacob looked hesitant as he stopped from exiting the room.

“You’ll thank us in the end” he replied before leaving.

Rook screamed in anguish and fought against her restraints even harder. She froze in horror as the screen started showing dead animals and a song started to play all around her.

_Only you can make all this world seem right…._

_Only you can make the darkness bright…_

_Only you and you alone…_

_Can thrill me like you do…_

_And fill my heart with love for **Only You…**_


	13. Why

Rook was in a weird state of mind as she went through each stage killing people. She could hear “cull the herd” and “sacrifice the weak” as she defeated all who stood in her way. They all seemed to disappear when her bullets collided with their bodies. She could also hear “only you” all around her as she completed Jacob’s trial. It seemed like forever that she was in this trail and even as she felt herself come back to reality; she was still lost in her mind. Rook groaned as she moved around on what felt like a blanket and took a few moments before trying to open her eyes. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and looked around her. With a scoff, she sat up and was not surprised that she had been placed in a freaking cage. There were others in cages around her and anger seemed to fill her once again. They all had promised to stop kidnapping people and ruining their lives, just because they didn't want to join their project. Though… majority of these people didn't look unhappy or like resistance members. She ran her fingers through her hair and settled in for the night. Rook knew she was probably asleep for a while, but there was nothing else to do besides waiting. Rook fell asleep finally an hour later and once again awoke to the sound of Joseph’s voice.

“My love… so beautiful and stronger now than you were before. Jacob had to make sure that you were strong enough to join us through the gates of Eden. I understand why you are angry with us, but please know this was only to benefit you. You mean the world to all of us and we wanted to make sure you could defend yourself and our future” Joseph said as he reached into the cage and held her hand.

“I thought you said you were going to stop kidnapping people and forcing them into your project” she asked as she ignored Josephs speech.

John and Jacob stood behind their brothers but stayed silent like usual. Joseph caressed her hand and placed light kisses on her fingertips.

“Don't worry my love, we have kept our promise. All these people have come upon their own choice and wanted to be trained to become stronger” Joseph answered.

Rook was unsure by the answer but looked around at the others around her. They didn't seem to be like the people she saw the first time she was here. There were no screams, crying or begging to be released. She sighed in semi acceptance and knew it would not change anything no matter what she thought. Maybe, she could escape them for a while and hide out on Dutch’s island, but would they punish her if she did? She was still worried about their actions and being hurt again. She had a few flings when she was younger and was not proud to admit that she was beaten. She knew it was never okay to be physically or mentally abused by your significant other, but she found herself self-justifying their actions. It was a blessing when her mother found out and saved her from those situations, but it was time for her to protect herself and never allow that to happen to her again. Though, she felt something very different towards her soulmates and was never afraid. She was more disappointed in certain actions of theirs, but she never feared that they would harm her like she had been.

“Do I have to continue the trials?” she asked in a small voice.

Joseph looked towards Jacob for his response before he traded places with his older brother. Jacob crouched down in front of her and let her know they she wouldn't have to continue. He felt that she was strong enough and proved herself to them. They felt she didn't need to sacrifice anything that the trails would bring out. Her role in the project now was to be by their sides and waiting for the collapse to come. They let her out finally and she immediately rushed into John’s arms. She didn't feel comfortable being close to the other two and just wanted to stay with the youngest. She did feel love for all three of them, but so far she only had a chance to start falling in love with John.

“Can we go home?” she asked John as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

She hated looking weak after everything she had done in the county, but all three seemed to bring that out of her. She felt herself wanting to be protected, but she knew if the time ever came… she would protect them. John smiled in response to her question and kissed her forehead as he brought her into a comforting huge. It seemed strange that John was the gentlest with her when to everyone else he loved to cause pain and carve people up. She knew they had only seen the lost side of him, but in the few moments they had been together she saw something more. He was caring, sweet, and was just lost in his life. She could feel him becoming more found when they were together, and he was able to be who he truly was.

“I want to forgive you both for this, but please… why would you be so easy to harm me mentally. You have no idea what I have been through in my life. When have any of you taken the time to get to know me? Everything seems to come back to the project… but it only seems like John wants to get to know me and you two just want to forward the project.” She said as she stopped John from pulling her towards his vehicle.

She started at the two oldest and stayed still as she felt John squeeze her hand in reassurance. Joseph and Jacob seemed to think about her words while looking guilty. They had done what they had felt was right, but why were they putting this project in front of their bond with her? Why couldn't she be their main priority and still help the project? She wasn't asking them to give up everything they believed in, but if the collapse was coming so soon and they would only have each other then why? As she walked away with John… she could feel something shift and knew that things were changing fast.


	14. Betrayal

She sat on John’s bed as silence filled the air and she couldn't help but rethink her choices. She wondered if her words had affected Joseph and Jacob. Yes, she was delusional if she thought everything was going to be perfect right away. Geez, with as optimistic as she was being about this relationship, she was sounding like a Mary-Sue. Rook stood up from the bed and decided that she needed to get some air. She made sure none of the cultists saw her leave the ranch and made her way towards the dock at the back of the house. She found herself wandering around for hours and the light in the sky was becoming dim. Rook smiled as she watched deer’s running through the woods by her and the soft sound from the river was calming. She finally felt her mind becoming free and she was able to let her stress go. Though, she stopped and crouched when she heard the crunching of twigs with voices coming closer. Rook stayed hidden and gasped silently when Sharky and Jess came into the clearing. She was shocked that they were together and honestly, she didn't know if she should reveal herself. She watched as Sharky was cracking jokes before Jess stopped him.

“I know you're there… come out now!” Jess yelled as she aimed her bow in her direction.

Rook sighed and knew that she had to reveal herself now. She stood up slowly with her hands up and their faces immediately turned to shock. Jess kept her bow aimed at her as Sharky softly said her name and tried to step towards her. Jess immediately stopped him, and her expression turned now to one of rage. Rook couldn't blame them for their anger, but maybe this was her chance to explain herself.

“Hey… it's nice to see you guys. It's been a while and I understand how you feel but” She started to say but was cut off by Jess.

“No! There's nothing you can say that can make this right. You knew those monsters were your soulmates, but you never told any of us? Were you just helping us to help them win… to hurt us and let them know everything about the resistance?” Jess yelled and walked closer.

Rook stayed silent as Jess continued to scream at her before Jess was so close to her that Sharky had to hold her back. She knew that she had messed up by not telling everyone, but how the hell could they think she was working with Eden’s Gate from the beginning. She made sure they knew how dedicated she was to the resistance and everyone she loved. She considered them all her family and yet they doubted her? Rook held back her tears as Jess continued to say horrible things about her and Sharky was responding with ‘I know’. Had everyone in the resistance… her family… just turned their back on her? She had been hurt, made to bleed, and made sure to help everyone who asked for it.

“I'm sorry that I hurt you, but do you even realize how much I did for everyone? I felt that you, all of you, were my family and I made sure to help everyone! When was the last time someone said, ‘Thank you’ or ‘it’s okay rook, you've done so much, and we appreciate you more than you know’? Not once has someone expressed their thankfulness or told me something supportive! None of you cared enough to ask how I was feeling or if I needed help! So how fucking dare you… I've always been looking out for all of you and never abandoned any of you!” Rook screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Jess and Sharky stared at her with no emotion upon their faces. Rook had finally revealed how she truly felt, and it broke her heart that her so called ‘family’ was abandoning her. Even Hudson had expressed her anger to her and couldn't trust her anymore. She had made sure that all her family was safe even over her own safety. They could care less about how she made sure they were safe and happy. There was nothing wrong with the Seeds being her soulmates and she stood by that. No one got the choice of who their soulmate was, but that doesn't mean it should be held against them. The Seeds were not ‘evil’ people… they had done bad things, but she felt they were more lost than anything else. Everyone made mistakes and it's the choices going forward that would make a difference. She knew she was already changing her soulmates for the better and no one was seeing that. People didn't just change overnight, but you think they would trust her judgment. Rook sighed as all three now stood there in silence and she knew it would be better if she left. Though, when she turned to leave, the last thing she saw was the butt of a gun coming towards her face. She was immediately knocked unconscious and could briefly hear Sharky yelling in confusion. Rook should have known it wouldn't just have been the two of them and was sure she would regret ever leaving the ranch.She hoped though that her so called ‘family’ still held enough love for her, that they would not harm her. She knew this was wishful thinking, but she knew there was conflict upon Sharky’s face when she was speaking. Sharky had always been her best friend and made sure she always knew he had her back. There were also her lingering thoughts about Nick and her godchild. Carmina had been born just before she choose to stay with the Seeds. They had named her ‘godmother’ and she took that responsibility very seriously. She loved that little girl like she was her own and the Rye's were her closest family. She knew Nick would stand up for her and so would a few others, but most of the resistance hated her. She finally slipped into complete unconsciousness and dreamed of her soulmates. She could feel their touch upon her skin and felt at home. Rook smiled as John laid his head upon her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair. Jacob was playing with Boomer and Joseph was reciting texts from his book. Faith’s laughter was coming from behind her as she turned to see her making flower crowns.This is where she wanted to be, and she knew that this was were she belonged. No one here would judge her… she only felt love and acceptance from those around her. She smiled as Joseph stopped speaking and kissed her gently. She closed her eyes as she leaned into his kiss and gasped surprised as she was pulled away from him and immediately Jacobs lips were upon hers. She moaned softly into his mouth and felt herself being pushed back. She gasped in pleasure as all their hands roamed her body, but it was over far too quickly.

“Come on deputy… open those pretty eyes” someone’s voice called out as they slapped her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly and was not surprised to see Mary May standing in front of her. She was in the wolf’s den surprisingly and she could see everyone staring at her. She knew she was utterly fucked and no matter how much she talked, she knew it probably wouldn't make a difference.


	15. Turning Point

Rook scoffed as she spit blood from her mouth as she stared at Tammy. They had put her in charge of her interrogation and there was no surprise that Tammy held no sympathy. She was surprised though when multiple others couldn't stay in the room or even make eye contact with her. They were just as guilty for the pain the others were causing her and they allowed this to happen. Surprisingly, she didn't see Dutch or Whitehorse anywhere and she was sure they knew nothing. Whitehorse would never let her be harmed no matter what and he knew she saw him as a father figure. She sat in her chair silently as blood streamed down her face and mixed with her tears.

“Are you going to be fucking truthful and tell us everything you know about the cult?” Tammy yelled.

Rook sat silently and only looked up when the door opened. Eli, Nick, and Sharky entered the room and grimaced at the sight of her bloody face. She already knew she had a split lip, a cut on her forehead and a black eye, but she was happy she didn't have to see it. Eli grabbed Tammy’s hand before she could hit Rook and started to speak.

“Enough! She obviously didn't tell them anything and this is solving nothing! She was once our friend and dammit she still is” Eli yelled and looked at everyone around her.

She knew that one of them still cared about her, but dammit if her heart didn't strain as she heard those words. All she wanted was her friends and family to understand why she did the things she did. Rook loved her soulmates and knew that violence wasn't the answer. She wanted the fighting to stop and for everyone to be at peace with each other. She knew that everyone wasn't going to be best friends, but at least the killings would stop. She loved both sides, but honestly, she felt she had the greater right to feel betrayed by her family and friends.

“Are you fucking serious Eli? She betrayed everyone and you want to just forgive her? Fuck that! She should die for her betrayal just like those monsters she loves so much” Tammy screamed.

Rook rolled her eyes and honestly felt no love for the women standing in front of her. She was on the brink of snapping and fuck everyone who turned their backs on her. They only wanted her when she was doing things for them, but the moment she made her own decisions she was a monster.

“Fuck you Tammy and you know what FUCK THE RESISTANCE! None of you cared about me, you just used me to get what you wanted! So, you do what you have to do, but they’ll come for me and this time I will not be defending you” She yelled and spit at them.

She was sick and tired of being treated like she meant nothing to everyone. Rook gave these people her love, effort, and support to help save them. Though, it was evident that majority of them didn't care and they never would. She was done trying to support both sides and they needed to know that. All she wanted was the best for everyone, but how could she do that when none of them gave a shit. She knew she was too kind and let people take advantage of her, but that time was over. Rook sat there as they all stared at her and she prayed that her soulmates would come save her. Though, she knew that would almost be impossible as none of them knew where the Wolf’s den was located. Rook kept her mouth shut as Eli responded with denials of using her and let her know they cared. He stated that they still cared about her and only a handful wanted to harm her. She stared at him in disbelief before replying with venom in her voice.

“Fuck you all… even allowing others to harm me means you are just as guilty! I fought to have all of you safe and this fighting to end, but none of you care. So fine! Fuck you and I wish you the best of luck against Eden’s Gate… because you were doing so well before I arrived” She scoffed and couldn't stop herself from releasing all her anger upon them.

Everyone was left in silence as they thought over her words and were shocked at what she had to say. Never had the deputy stood up for herself like she had, and they now had some more things to consider. Sharky, Eli, and Nick were all hurt by the discovery of her soulmates but didn't want to harm her. Though, it didn't matter anymore, and she knew she wasn't going to protect them. She still wished no harm upon them, but why stick up for people who didn't care about her? She felt herself drifting off as everyone left and she was left alone in Tammy’s torture room. She kept thinking of her soulmates and hopefully they knew that she didn't want to leave them. None of them had done anything wrong and she hoped they knew how much she wanted to be with them. Hours later she awoke to yelling outside of the door and she sat up straight as she strained to listen. She was startled when the door burst open. In walked Dutch and Sheriff Whitehorse and both looked beyond angry. Dutch immediately cut her loose from her restraints and Whitehorse helped her stand. She was immediately wrapped in a coat and they started to lead her away.

“What are you doing?” Tammy yelled.

“We're taking her home! It's time we faced the facts of this damn fight needing to be over with. Rook has fought not only for the resistance but also to protect us even after she left. Now, I didn't reveal where this place was to the Seeds, but I agreed to sit down and discuss terms of peace” Whitehorse replied and yelled when voices tried to protest.

Whitehorse knew that this was the best option for making sure the people he loved would be safe. He trusted Rook and there was never any doubt in his mind that she betrayed them. Kaye Rook was his daughter; even though not his blood; and he would be damned if she were going to be hurt. Whitehorse took Rook into his arms and led her to his truck. Never again would he let anyone else harm his daughter and he knew things needed to end now.


	16. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note the Rating Change from Teen to Mature. NSFW mentions, but nothing too graphic. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

Rook shivered as blood loss made her cold and she leaned against Whitehorse. They drove through the Whitetail Mountains and were heading towards Joseph’s compound. She wanted things to be over with and just sleep this whole mess away. She would probably be delivered dead to her soulmates’ if Whitehorse and Dutch hadn't come to save her. She was heartbroken over her friends abandoning her, but what more could she do? It was time to move on and if Joseph was correct about the collapse, then she needed to think things over. Her priorities needed to change, and she wanted her focus to be on the people she loved and who loved her. Thankfully, she sighed in relief as they pulled into the compound and all three of them were standing in front of the small church. Tears filled her eyes as she weakly pulled away from Whitehorse and limped out of the car and towards them. She immediately was brought into a tight hug surprisingly by Jacob first and she started crying.

“I-I’m so sorry… I just wanted to go for a walk… and I didn't know this would happen. I’m so sorry, its all my fault” Rook cried as she held onto Jacob tightly.

Jacob ran his fingers over her split lip and kissed her forehead softly. Rook leaned into his touch and looked towards the other two. John and Joseph came closer with concerned looks. They both kissed her forehead as well and whispered words of love into her ear. Whitehorse and Dutch looked upon the scene with a soft understanding of her feelings now. They were willing to come to a compromise for her and their family’s futures. Both had never seen the Seed’s being so gentle with someone else before and by their looks at Rook, they knew how much they loved and cared about Kaye. It was strange being together like this, but they knew she was going to be taken care of properly.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I think it's time we sat down and decided a cease fire. It’s time this mess ended, and we continue on with our lives in peace” Whitehorse interrupted firmly.

Rook smiled softly at him before she turned her attention to the three around her. She decided she wanted to be apart of these talks to make sure nothing got out of control. Rook was led inside the Church as they allowed her to clean herself up and Jacob took care of her injuries. There was a sigh of relief as she put on one of Josephs shirts with her pants that were still salvageable. Jacob carried her bridal style into the front of the church once again where two pews were now facing each other.

“I know this isn't the best place to talk things over, but I felt that it would be better for everyone if we did this immediately” Joseph said softly as he held her hand.

Rook felt very proud of everyone in this moment and decided to stay silent as Joseph started to speak with Whitehorse. They both went back and forth with how things would proceed after this meeting and how land wouldn't be taken anymore. There was also the issue of growing bliss in too many places and the killings on both sides needed to stop. Whitehorse even told Joseph that he was okay with their project continuing with their preparations for the collapse. Rook smiled when John started to gently argue about some parts of Holland Valley being given back to the resistance. She could honestly deal with a little arguing instead of bullets being shot from both sides. Rook laid a gentle hand upon John’s arm and he immediately stopped speaking while turning his attention to her.

“I think that the resistance should keep ownership of places like the jail, 8-bit bar, and the Spread Eagle. There is no reason the project should own those places when we own things more valuable to preparation. The bunkers by my understanding are all in functioning order, but we still need to add more rations. Now, I think we should also work out that ‘if’ the collapse does occur, then my friends should know which bunker to go to” Rook responded and smiled as Joseph thought.

It took a few minutes for both sides to think over her words and both ended up agreeing. Joseph was adamant that everyone who lived in current regions would go the bunker in their region. He also seemed very adamant when it came to the collapse happening any day now. Rook and everyone else sat in silence at the man’s words. Whitehorse looked to her in question of her own belief towards the man’s words. Rook nodded her head in agreement with her soulmate and knew that she should prepare herself for this occurrence. Rook smiled as John ran his hands on her shoulders in reassurance. This compromise was a long time coming and things could finally move in the direction they needed to. With handshakes between the men and hugs given to her, the meeting was now officially over. They let John know they would work out the finer details in the coming days and would speak to the rest of the resistance.

“Well that went well” Rook said with a small laugh.

Rook smiled happily as she stood at the front of the church and waved at the two men as they drove away. She was taken into Jacobs’ arms as he brought her into a surprisingly deep kiss. Rook felt herself sink into the man’s embrace and wrapped her arms around him. She ran her fingers over his broad back and moaned softly as her picked her up. Rook wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as she felt arms coming from behind and firmly groping her breast. She broke away from Jacob’s kiss and moaned loudly as she looked over her shoulder at John.

“I think we're setting a very bad example for our followers. Maybe we should take this to my private room” Joseph said softly as he brushed his fingers over her swollen lips.

She moaned in anticipation as Jacob carried her towards Josephs small building settled by the church. Rook shivered as their hands were upon her once the rooms door was shut. Her soft moans were music to all their ears and as they made love to her, it was very clear that she was made perfectly for them.


	17. The True Eden's Gate

Rook sighed in happiness as she stared at the lit-up ceiling and smiled happily. She laid in Josephs full bed covered in love bites and her body was sore. With gleeful stretches, she sighed in happiness and looked around for her soulmates. Rook wrapped a sheet around her as she got up and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen/living room. The house was very small, but it smelled nicely of Joseph and it was peaceful. She loved John’s massive cabin and even the St. Francis Veteran Center, but this was just as perfect. Each place screamed them, and she was happy to be at any of these places at any time. She could hear voices all around the compound as things started to come alive. Rook went into the small bathroom and shrugged on another one of Joseph’s shirts and her pants. She hesitantly exited the Fathers’ house and smiled politely when a few followers looked up at her exit. The few that saw her smiled back and went back to their work, unbothered.

“Good morning deputy, the Father and heralds have given me the honor of helping you around today. They told me you like to be busy and there are many things to do around here. If you like… we could garden, deliver supplies or work in the kitchen” a young female cultist said as she seemed to come out of nowhere.

“I think gardening would suit me just nicely… um thank you…” Rook started and stared at the girl.

“Oh! I'm so sorry; my name is Brenda and I'm so thrilled to meet you finally” Brenda said happily and grasped Rooks hand.

Rook smiled at the likable girl and let her know that she would prefer being called by her name of Kaye. It took some convincing, but she was able to convince Brenda to call her by her name. She knew the girl feared calling her Kaye as she didn't have the fathers’ permission, but it was nice to know the deputy wasn't as intimidating as the stories told. The two made their way across the compound and Kaye smiled when Brenda handed her a cute sunhat with bliss flowers. It was nice putting the hat upon her head and she smiled as Brenda put on one of her own. They also put on some simple gardening gloves and got to work picking the fruit/vegetables that were ready to harvest. It was a small garden, but it was taken care of very nicely and went to providing food for the small portion of people who lived in the Fathers’ compound. Rook could admit that this was probably one of the happiest days she was having in a while. Brenda turned out to be nineteen, a high school dropout, and someone who was lost but the project saved her. She said she finally had a family of her own and she felt cared about for the first time. She had been abused by her parents when she was younger, but the project saved her, and she could finally be happy. Rook smiled as they spoke all day long and gardened happily. The day seemed to fly by and they were now making their way to eat lunch. It ended up being a sandwich with fruit salad on the side and it was perfect. Instead of sitting along side all the other cultist, the two sat on the small portion of ground beside the church and they dipped their feet into the cool water.

“I hope you had a good day with me, and I also hope this gives you a better opportunity to understand what the project really is. Everyone here wants to be here and knows that what we're doing here, is for the better of the world.” Brenda sad as they finished their lunch and stared out at the river.

“No, it was an amazing day, and this was very eye opening. I understand now that not everything in Eden’s Gate is wrong and everyone here seems nice. I'm very happy that I got the chance to meet you and others, to truly see the people behind Eden’s Gate.” Rook replied as Brenda gave her a surprising hug.

“I know where all are so excited that the father and heralds have met their soulmate! Now we can all walk through the gates of Eden together and everything will be just fine. I know the father was especially worried about you not arriving to them before the collapse, but God made sure you did” Brenda said and smiled happily.

The two sat in peaceful silence as they watched the water and Rook smiled as Brenda was called away. She waved goodbye to her and smiled when Brenda yelled, she would see her tomorrow. Rook sighed once she was alone and rolled her pant legs up above her knees. She slowly stepped deeper in the water and gently caressed the water top with her fingers. It was so different having this much peace in her day and she missed having these small moments. She stood there for a few minutes but was not startled as she heard someone taking their shoes off behind her and entering the water. Soon, hands wrapped around her waist and their lips were kissing her neck lovingly.

“I hope Brenda was good company for you today. I saw you working in the gardens and I was so happy to see you smile once again” Joseph whispered against her neck and held her tighter.

Rook laid her hands upon his on her waist and smiled. The two stood watching the sun disappearing behind the Whitetail Mountains and were enjoying each other’s presence. They were now covered in darkness as lights and fire lit up the compound now. There were groups of voices further away, but all seemed deserted by the Church. Rook gasped as Joseph let his hands wonder underneath her shirt and slowly start to unbutton it. He dragged the button up off her shoulders slowly and placed kisses as the shirt dropped to her waist. Rook held back a moan as her bare breast hardened at the cool night air. Joseph turned her head to bring her into a soft kiss as he caressed her skin.

“You're so beautiful… and so perfect, please… please let me worship you as you deserve to be” Joseph whispered as he softly groped her breast and kissed her neck.

Rook moaned in encouragement and helped Joseph remove the rest of their clothing as they walked back to shore. Joseph laid her bare body on the ground and removed his clothes before he was upon her. Rook cried in happiness as he made love to her as the water gently caressed her back. The night was filled with her soft cries and Josephs whispered of love to Kaye.


	18. New Friends

It had been two weeks since she had first meet Brenda and Rook had spent her time between her three soulmates. It was nice to not stay in once place for too long, and she was always given the chance to contribute. Rook was also very thrilled to have become close friends with Brenda and another cult member named Lukas. Both spent most of their days on the compound with her when she stayed there, and it was great. Rook had finally made friends outside of the Seed family and it only encouraged her decision to be with her soulmates. Though, she knew something was wrong and the collapse was on everyone’s mind. The sky seemed to darken, animals were not as active, and overall, there was a blanket of uneasiness over Hope County. She could even hear the concern in Whitehorse’s tone when she spoke to him over the radio. The resistance was keeping their word of being peaceful with Eden’s Gate, but most still wanted nothing to do with her. She also knew majority refused to stay in the Seeds’ bunkers and either had their own or would make their way to the Wolves' Den. Rook smiled when Jacob’s arms wrapped around her and he laid his head on hers. He was whispering his favorite song of Only You and thankfully it seemed to not have an affect on her anymore. It was funny how in public Jacob refused to show public displays of affection and many still feared the man. Rook thought it was hilarious and found it interesting when she would unexpectedly grab Jacob’s hand or kissed him. Everyone had this view of him being the strong and silent type, but he was so much more. He was sometimes even more affectionate than John and Joseph themselves. Though, John was trying to spoil her with gifts before the collapse came. She was even taken aback when he showed her their room in his bunker. A king size bed, dresser, kitchen, bathroom, and so much more! It was incredible that he thought of all of this for her. Though, she was suspicious of all her soulmates regarding the extra rooms she was not allowed to see yet. She allowed them to keep their secrets for now, but she would figure it out sooner or later.

“Well, thankfully we finished collecting rations and the bunkers are a hundred percent ready for the collapse” Jacob said as he turned her to face him.

“I'm very happy about that… but I'm starting to have a lot of anxiety waiting for it to arrive” She replied softly as she played with his dog tags.

“There is no need to worry, we'll all be safe, and we'll always protect you” Jacob responded and kissed her gently.

Rook smiled as she caressed the burns on Jacobs arms and kissed them. She knew he was becoming less self-conscious of them and he teased her for her liking of them. It was also surprising how accepting Rook had been to all their pasts and she seemed to only fall in love with them more. They all deserved a chance in life to be happy and though they never spoke of it, she knew that they all wanted kids with her. Rook had thought of becoming a mother and she had been wanting that for a long time. Her parents only had her, and she really wanted to have a large family of her own. She was already twenty-two and knew that she wanted to start trying for children as soon as possible. Though, before the lack of contraception started, she needed to speak to all her soulmates first. She really hoped they would be as accepting and wanting of a large family as she was.

“Jacob, how do you feel about children?” Rook asked with hesitance in her voice.

Jacob froze at her words and looked into her eyes in silence. He seemed to be thinking over her question carefully and thinking about his response. It was a relief when he started to speak.

“You know my brothers and I all had horrible childhoods… our parents were worthless. Truthfully, I know all of us are scared about having children of our own, but I promise we will not be the same as our parents were. We all would love any children we have with you. They would be protected, loved, and never want for anything” Jacob answered softly and kissed her forehead.

Rook smiled happily at his answer and laid her head upon his chest. She laughed as he softly sang Only You and they swayed in his office. It was strange to be doing something so romantic in what use to be his torture house, but honestly this was a sign that things were going well, and the future only looked brighter. Jacobs rough hands roamed her body before a knock echoed through the room and Jacob growled in frustration. He ripped the door open and asked what his guard wanted before scoffing. Rook walked over and was confused about what was happening.

“It seems your traitorous friends want to have a few words with you” Jacob said and handed her a portable radio.

Rook stared at the radio in her hand and was unsure if she wanted to answer. She had no clue who was trying to contact her, as the people who still loved her had already forgiven her and decided to join in peace. She gave a questioning look to Jacob and was surprised at his nod of approval. She pressed on the talk button and asked who it was.

“Rook… its Hudson and Pratt… we want to talk to you and try to understand. Though, we hoped you could meet us in person. There's a lot to say and I feel that it would be better to say it in person. I feel that it would also be better if it were just us three alone” Hudson said softly, and she could hear Pratt’s voice in the background.

“I understand and I'm glad you have decided to hear me out. You both are my family and I just want everything to be okay. I say we meet in Faiths’ region… maybe at the trailer park where Sharky usually hangs.” Rook replied and tried to ignore Jacob’s disapproving look.

“That’ll work… we'll meet there tomorrow around noon. That way we can gather our thoughts and not rush into this with our emotions not in check” Hudson responded before signing off.

Rook handed the radio back to Jacob and put her hand up to silence him. She already knew what he was going to say, but this was something she had to do. People were depending on her from both sides and it was her duty to make sure she tried to make things better. Besides, she still considered Hudson and Pratt her family, they deserved the chance to speak with her. Maybe if these two could understand, then the rest would slowly be able to come around. She hoped that things would go well tomorrow and made Jacob promise he wouldn't send anyone after her or try to interrupt the meeting. She was suspicious of the two, but it was too late, and it was better to get it over with.


	19. Days now Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I do not know if you are all enjoying, but I really hope you are.

Rook laid her forehead on the steering wheel as she turned off the car and gathered her thoughts. She had arrived at the trailer park and was thinking about Jacob before she left. He had made her promise that if anything went wrong, she would radio him and get as far away as possible. She knew Jacob was worried about her and what was going to happen. She collected her side arm and knife before exiting the vehicle. She made her way into the trailer park but slowed as she saw two figures standing in the middle of the place. They both looked as nervous as she was, but she was also taken aback with the fading scars and bruises that littered Pratt’s face. Rook halted her movements as she stopped in front of them and was taken aback when Pratt threw his arms around her. All three had been very close since Rook started working there and they considered each other family. None of them wanted things to go down the way they had, but it was hard to accept Rook taking the enemies side.

“So, we're all here… speak” Hudson said as Pratt pulled away.

“Listen… I know everything seems fucked up, but I don't want to hurt anyone. Yes, the Seed brothers are my soulmates, I tried to help everyone get along, and no I do not regret it.” Rook replied as Hudson shook her head.

“Rook I love you and you're my family, but are you out of your fucking mind? These men are all psychotic killers who don't care about anyone! They're probably just using you to have peace and they can get on with Josephs sick premonition!” Hudson yelled and stepped closer.

The two stood in place and both were tense by what each other had to say.Pratt fidgeted nervously as they stared each other down and tried to settle the situation down. The two tried to hold in their anger but both sides were feeling betrayed by the other. Rook knew what she was doing and why Hudson didn't think she would be careful about this. Yes, they had done some bad things in the past, but people can change, and she always believed in second chances. She just wished that Hudson would understand her position and trust her.

“Joey… come on… you're my family and you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I have thought long and hard about everything and this is what I want. All three of them treat me perfectly and I love them” Rook said and tried to come closer to Joey.

“I just cannot do this Kaye. You betrayed everyone who loves you and I can't accept you being with these psychos.” Joey yelled.

“Are you kidding me!? I have always looked out for everyone but myself! So why should I feel bad about doing something to make me happy? Don't call them psycho anymore! I love them and they love me… should that not be the only thing that matters…” Rook trailed off and then silence filled the air again.

Joey scoffed once more before she swung at Rook and her fist connected with the others face. Rook was shocked as she stumbled back and yelled in anger as she started throwing punches back. The two were throwing blow after blow at each other as Pratt was yelling at them to stop. Finally, Pratt managed to pull Rook off Joey and both were bruised. It was terrible that things had come to this, but laughter started to fill the air. Kaye and Joey laughed as they grabbed each other in a tight embrace. This fight was over the top, but honestly, they both felt so much better about everything now. The tension seemed to vanish and they both knew that things would start to go back to normal. They both brushed away each other’s tears and kept laughing as they brought Pratt into their embrace.

“I love you guys” Kaye cried.

“We love you too…weirdo” Joey replied, and Pratt nodded in agreement.

“Should we go and eat something before we have to go back to our respective places” Pratt asked happily as they broke away.

They all agreed that they might be able to get something decent to eat at 8-bit and gosh they all hoped so. They started walking to Kaye’s car when she stopped and looked around. Everything around them had gone eerily silent and there seemed to be a weird feel in the air. Joey and Staci asked her what was going on when suddenly there was a loud BOOM that filled the air. They all yelled in surprise and stared in horror at the large mushroom cloud in the distance.

“Oh, my fucking Gosh…. He was fucking right” Joey cried behind her and Staci screamed in terror.

“Get to the fucking car…. GET TO THE FUCKING CAR” Kaye yelled as her radio started to go crazy.

She could hear all three of her soulmate’s voices yelling over the radio asking her where she was. Kaye couldn't stop to answer the calls as Joey and Staci were screaming that they were going to die. She yelled that they needed to calm down and it was critical that they get to one of the bunkers as soon as possible. They asked which bunker they were heading to, but there was only one viable option and that was Faith’s bunker. They would never make it to the others and even hauling ass towards Faith’s bunker was terrifying. She had to pray that they were going to make it, but she did still have some doubts as they watched the world burn around them. Kaye started crying as Jacob’s voice tried coming through her radio once again, but it was slowly starting to break up. Kaye cried as she grabbed the radio and finally tried to answer him, but it was no use. The signal was lost, and Kaye threw the radio down in frustration.

“LOOK OUT!” Joey screamed.

The last thing she saw was a tree in front of them and then nothing. Everything went black but she could still hear her two friends screaming as the car flipped multiple times. Kaye blinked the darkness from her eyes and cried as she tried to move. She looked behind her and cried out at her two best friends. The world around them was still burning and time was running out. Kaye tried pulling on her seat belt, but it was stuck, and she sobbed as she realized that she was not making it out of this alive.


	20. Faith's Bunker

Kaye kept trying to undo her seat belt, but nothing seemed to be working. She once again felt herself losing consciousness and her fight against it was a losing battle. The last thing she remembered was the driver door opening and hands pulling her out. It seemed like hours before she awoke to bunker doors being shut closed and unfamiliar voices around her. She blinked a few times and thought everything was a dream. Kaye found herself inside of Faith’s bunker and sighed in relief as she noticed her friends were also with her. Someone had obviously saved them and brought them to Faith’s bunker. Kaye smiled as her friends started waking up and crying in relief. They all looked up as footsteps drew closer and an unknown person of the project came closer.

“I'm so glad all of you are alright! Lucky for you some guards were patrolling when the collapse came upon us and they made sure to bring you here. Now, if you would not mind…we are taking account of everyone here, so names?” The older women asked with a soft smile.

“Joey Hudson”

“Staci Pratt”

“Kaye Rook”

As Kaye spoke her name, the lady froze up and looked at her in shock. She stumbled away as she yelled for someone and soon came back with what looked like a VIP of the project.

“Deputy Rook! The Father and Heralds had all thought you perished as reports of you missing were coming through. We were the last bunker to close it doors and still no one had you accounted for. It truly was God watching over you that led you to being safe! Unfortunately, radio systems have been going in and out since we closed our doors.” She said and the cult VIP seemed to be trying to reach the other bunkers.

Rook finally noticed that they seemed to be in the main control room being monitored, but that could be because they hadn't look like they were apart of the project.

“What about the meeting tunnel that connects them all together? Can I not go through and see them that way?” Rook asked but frowned when the women answered solemnly.

“Yes, that could work, but we still have many checks we have to go through. We must make sure there were no malfunctions with the tunnels that could have caused radiation to seep through. Until those are done, we aren't allowed to open them” She answered.

Rook then asked how long it would take and was upset to learn they would not be finished for a week. Rook groaned into her hands and then asked about the radios. Thankfully, there was a silver lining as the VIP answered that the signal was getting stronger and they would be up again within a matter of minutes. At least she would be able to let them know she was okay… she hated them thinking that she had died in the collapse when they all promised she was their main priority when the time came. Staci wrapped his arms around her as she cried, and they waited for the radios to come back on. Rook felt so lost in that moment and just hoped that everything would work out. She also kept praying that the tunnels were fine, and she could be together with her soulmates.

“Where is Faith” Rook found herself asking a few minutes later.

The lady revealed that Faith had been visiting John with Joseph for the final checks and had made it to his bunker. Jacob was thankfully safe as well as he and his chosen were in his armory. Rook smiled in happiness that everyone was safe, but soon turned to the others and was worried about everyone else in the resistance. She knew the whitetails were probably fine in the wolf’s den, but she hoped that Whitehorse and everyone at the prison made it out. She had yet to check the bunker, but that was only if they were at the prison when all of this had happened. She was just thankful in this moment that she was together with her best friends and they had all made it out alive. She even started to calm down as they cracked jokes about her early days on the force and the stupid mistakes she made.

“Um deputy, I'm sorry to interrupt but the radios are back up” the women said happily and motioned for Rook to come over.

Rook shot out of her sitting position and ran over to the chair in front of the radio. The VIP let her know it was set to Jacob’s channel first and everything was ready to go. Rook hesitantly pressed the microphones button and called out for Jacob.

“Unidentified speaker, please identify yourself and where you are broadcasting from” a rough voice answered.

It was obviously one of Jacob’s chosen and she replied with Deputy Rook and a few moments later Jacob’s voice replaced his.

“Fuck… pup… I thought you we-… well you know what I thought, but I'm proud of you. I knew you were stronger than this whole mess and I was right. Which bunker are you in pup? Are you safe…”? He asked softly.

“I'm fine Jacob… just some scratches and bruises but nothing that won't go away soon. I was so scared when the bomb went off and I could hear all of you calling out for me. I feel horrible for not answering and when I tried to it was too late. The signal was gone, and I thought I was going to die. I really thought I was going to die and never see any of you ever again” Rook cried and held the radio tightly in her hand.

“Pup its alright… everything is over and all that matters it that you are safe. I- I love you so much pup and I swear once the tunnels are good to go, I am personally going to come and get you” Jacob replied and she finally told him she was in Faith’s bunker.

He seemed relieved that in fact she was in one of the four Seed bunkers. This would mean they could be together, and everything would still go on as planned. They both sat for hours speaking on the radio and was even happier when he tied their connection into John's. Rook cried in relief as John and Joseph's voices entered her ears. They both were so happy she was okay and promised that she would be in all their arms before she knew it.

“I don't know why it takes a damn week to check on the damn tunnels” John whined.

Rook laughed at his tone and was happy that she got the chance to hear it once again. She promised that the week would pass by quickly and she would give him as many kisses as he wanted. She was reluctant when Joseph announced they had to leave and let others use the radios to listen for others. She cried as she said goodbye and it broke all of them to hear the sadness in her voice. They all hoped this week passed by fast and they could all be together once again.


	21. Together Again

“Rook calm down, the final checks are happening and soon you will be able to see them” Joey laughed and shook her by her shoulders.

Kaye rolled her eyes and shrugged her friend off as she walked towards the bunker door. She was waiting for the stupid green light above the door to signal it was safe to use. The week had passed by so slowly, she thought she was going to lose her mind. Everyday since her arrival in Faith’s bunker, they made sure to talk to her before they went to sleep. Kaye was thankfully able to hold herself together and not cry since the first day. She was so anxious to see all of them again and just being able to touch them would make everything better. She had to hold her entire excitement back as members of the project opened the door and motioned for her to follow. With the tunnels before so long, the thankfully thought of using golf carts to travel to the meeting point. It took around ten to fifteen minutes to arrive at the meeting point where another door stood in front of her. She helped pull the bunker door open and was not surprised that she was the first one to arrive. It was a small room with three doors leading to each of the bunker’s and the room was littered with desks, computers, and another room behind them. Someone would be chosen each week to stay here and monitor everything being sent from other bunkers. It was truly amazing to see just how organized the project was, but she was not surprised between veteran Jacob and perfectionist John.

“Baby!” Johns voice yelled as his bunker door opened and he raced over to her.

She laughed as she was swept into his arms and twirled her around. His lips slammed gently against hers and ran his needy hands all over her body. She could hear Joseph’s disappointment and Jacob’s scoff from behind them, but the two were busy. John had laid her on the desk and crawled on top of her. Kaye moaned as her shirt was ripped open and John’s lips were upon her bare breast. Though, before anything good happen, John was ripped away and Jacob was telling him to control himself. Kaye fixed her hair and smiled when Jacob held out his precious jacket to make up for her destroyed shirt. She embarrassingly put his large jacket on and smiled when Joseph helped her back on her feet. She smiled when he brought her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead.

“It seems like forever we have all been separated, but now we are together again, and God has watched over us all” Joseph whispered softly.

“I am just happy to be back with you all. Honestly, I missed you all and I am so ready to just go back with you” Kaye replied and motioned for Jacob to come closer.

“It is nice to see you as well pup.” Jacob said and slowly walked closer.

Kaye scoffed and brought the tall man into a soft kiss. Jacob was taken aback at first but returned her kiss before pulling away. She laughed when John whined and intertwined their fingers as the talked about what they should do now. It took a lot of discussion, teasing, and finally they decided to get her settled in at Jacob’s armory. Kaye really did not want to be overwhelmed even more by so many people and Jacob’s bunker seemed to have a lot less people, noise, and overall, less excitement. John of course whined about the decision and let her know that she would have way more fun at his bunker.

“John we are all spending today together and in two days you will have me all to yourself.” She teased and playfully pushed him away as he tried to get more than a kiss.

John whined at her playful rejection and hugged her tightly as he placed kisses all over her face. She laughed and smiled in happiness as John held her bridal style as they all made their way to an empty golf cart. He placed her onto her seat and squished himself against her as Joseph and Jacob were up front. Jacob decided to drive as they were heading to his bunker. She was excited to finally be able to spend time with all of them and hopefully as time passed, they could speak of more important things. She was nervous about bringing up her want of starting to try for a baby so soon. She knew that Jacob was on board… but she still had to ask John and Joseph. She was worried about what their thoughts were, but she knew that this was a talk that needed to be had. She smiled as John started telling her everything that was going on in his bunker and how it was all ready for her arrival.

“That is so sweet John and I honestly cannot wait to see it all” Kaye answered and smiled as Joseph reached back to lay a hand upon her leg.

Such simple gestures spoke many volumes and her heart always seemed to beat faster at their actions. She loved them all so much and she could not believe that things had ended up like this. She knew she would meet her soulmates but being in this moment was worth more than words could express. Though, she was worried about being in such a tight place with people in the project. Of course, most of them were accepting; including Brenda and Lukas; but most still held very negative views of her. Kaye would receive glares, hear negative whispers, and little ‘mishaps’ that would occur when she was around. Nothing serious had ever been done to her, but it was no surprise that most of them hated her and her influence she had over the three brothers. A lot of rumors were going around about how she manipulated all of them with sin and was secretly trying to destroy the project from the inside. Those rumors held no merit but sometimes it got to be too much for her to be around for a long period of time. Kaye had to admit that she was the most comfortable in Jacob’s armory where everyone respected Jacob and her. She felt accepted by all of them because they were impressed by her strength and what she had done against them.

“Home sweet Home” Joseph said as they got off the gold cart and walked into his armory.

Kaye was met with a comforting silence and smiled when she saw some of his soldiers waiting for them. She smiled as Jacob gave orders and motioned for the three of them to follow. Kaye held hands with both John and Joseph as they made their way to the cafeteria. Everything would finally be okay and hopefully things would get better as time went on.


	22. Year One

-Year One-

Kaye was smiling as children ran around her legs as she helped carry supplies to the cafeteria. It was surprising that the few children that were living in John’s bunker absolutely adored her. They loved following her around, helping, and just being around her. She was a little unsure about letting them stay with her when she dropped stuff off at multiple bunkers, but they were too cute. They would look at her with their big eyes and told her that they were happy with her. So, that was how she ended up with three five-year old’s helping her deliver paperwork and supplies to Jacob. No kid’s lived in Jacob’s armory and it was easy to see why honestly. His bunker functioned like the military and there was no room for weakness. Though, as she walked into Jacob’s bunker with the kids following her, they seemed to feel comfortable still. It was so cute seeing them look around this new place with such wonder in their eyes. It was so cute, and the baby fever was starting to get to Rook. Unfortunately, she had yet to speak with John or Joseph about the topic of children, but she knew it needed to be done soon.

“Can I knock on the door Miss Rook” little Cindy asked sweetly.

Kaye nodded her head and motioned for her to go knock. She held in her laugh as she knocked softly and jumped a little at Jacob’s rough ‘enter’. Cindy ran back to her side and held her hand while the other kids moved closer as well. She reassured him that Jacob was not scary and opened to door for them all. They entered the room and she locked eyes with Jacob as she smiled. Jacob returned with a small smile and motioned towards the children. Cindy let go of her hand slowly and hesitantly moved closer to Jacob, holding out the paperwork that they brought. It was so adorable to see Jacob crouch down and grab the paper gently from the little girls’ hands.

“Thank you, little pup, and what’s your name?” Jacob asked as he set the paperwork on his desk and held his hand out to her.

Cindy smiled and responded happily as she placed her tiny hand in his. Rook knew the man was in trouble when Cindy knew the man was not as scary as he appeared to be. Cindy was good at talking and she could go on for hours if you let her. Jacob smiled as he listened to the little girl babble on about everything she could possibly think about.

“Well I am sorry I have to cut this short, but I have more work to do today” Kaye said and motioned for the other kids to follow.

“Can I stay with Jacob pwease!!” Cindy pleaded and looked at the tall man.

Jacob nodded in acceptance and looked at Kaye once more when the little girl cried out in happiness. Kaye winked at her soulmate and gave a wave as she made her way back towards the tunnels. Thankfully, the tunnels were quiet as not many people could use them. Kaye laughed as the kids wanted her to go faster in the golf cart and she made sure they were all safe. It was nice to see such happiness when there were so many things to drive a person crazy stuck down here. People were focusing on their work, but still being stuck in a bunker for seven years could drive anyone crazy. It ended up being a great day as the kids helped her out and were sad when it was time to say goodbye. She laughed as she waved goodbye to everyone and made her way to John’s private rooms. It was so sweet that once every week everyone would meet here, and they would all have dinner together. They still wanted to be a part of the community so eating in the cafeteria with everyone and let everyone know that they cared about them. Though, she really loved having these private dinners with her soulmates. As she finished cooking dinner and setting everything up, someone came through the door. She looked up and smiled when Joseph entered.

“Hey… how was your day” she asked as he smiled and kissed her softly.

“It was a blessing to connect with my children and help those who need extra support” Joseph replied and helped her set the table.

It was easier to see Joseph’s vision of what Eden’s Gate was supposed to be and it made her happy to see people speak of him. They spoke so highly of Joseph and they spoke of how he saved their lives.

“Darling… I’m home!” John sang as he swung the door open and waltzed in.

Joseph sighed at his brother’s dramatics and Kaye laughed as she was taken into John’s arms. He kissed all over her face and squeezed her tightly against him. Kaye laughed and let him have a final kiss on her lips before they pulled away. Jacob soon entered a few minutes later and she was sure he got a kiss as well. They sat at the table and silently ate for a view minutes before someone nudged her foot. She looked up and around the table but was not surprised when she realized that it was Jacob. Kaye rolled her eyes but cleared her throat and stated that she had something important to discuss with them.

“So… I have already spoken with Jacob about this, but I feel that it is time to speak with you two as well. I am not sure about how either of you will feel, but this topic is super important to me.” Kaye said as she played with her food.

“Of course, my love… you never have to keep anything from us” Joseph replied and reached over to hold her hand.

“I want a baby” Kaye blurted out and stared at the two.

Joseph and John sat frozen as they started at her in shock of her bluntness. Kaye was fidgeting in her seat as she waited for their response.

“A baby? Well that is definitely a very important topic to discuss. Though, I do have some personal reservations about being a father… I would love the chance to do better than our parents. It would also be amazing that you would be the mother of our children” Joseph replied finally and kissed her palm.

Kaye smiled at his sweet response and looked over at John for his response. John was still frozen in shock, but suddenly dropped his fork and exited the room. Kaye stood up when he flew out of the room and she stopped as the other two told her to let him go. Kaye shook her head in disagreement and ran after John to find out what was wrong. She was surprised by his reaction, but she loved and cared about all of them. Their feelings mattered to her and she wanted to know what John was thinking.


	23. What ifs

Kaye knocked softly on the bedroom door before she entered and closed it behind her. She sighed as she saw John sitting upon the bed with his face buried in his hands. Kaye walked closer and took a seat next to him but made sure not to touch just yet. He seemed fragile in this moment and he needed to know that she was here for him. All she wanted to know was if she said something wrong.

“John…did I say something wrong with my question?” She asked as she laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

“You know none of us had a good childhood and the thought of becoming a father scares the shit out of me. I do not want to be a reason for ruining another life.” John replied as tears fell down his cheeks.

Kaye smiled sadly and took his hand in hers as she thought over his words. She could not say that she went through the same things, but she did understand his fears.

“John… you are not your parents and you never will be. I love you and having children with you makes me happy. I would not have asked to try to have children if I felt that any of you would not make great fathers. John, you may not realize this, but you are an amazing human being. You are caring, passionate, funny, and I am so blessed that the universe brought us together” Kaye replied as she played with his fingers.

John laughed softly and kissed her open palm while crying. He had never felt as loved as when she spoke to him and he loved her with every fiber of his being. John brought her into a passionate kiss, and they sat holding each other for a while. John laid on top of Kaye with his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his air and kissed his forehead.

“You really want to have a kid with me and believe I will be a good father?” John asked softly.

“I really do want to have kids with all of you and I know from the bottom of my heart that you will all be amazing fathers. I love you and your brothers…” Kaye replied.

John smiled as he rubbed his face against her chest and snuggled closer. Kaye laughed and patted him on his head before telling him that they needed to finish dinner. John of course wined as he wanted to stay in bed forever, but she was still hungry, and she would be mad if she could not eat. They made there way back into the dining room and sat with smiles. Jacob and Joseph both smiled at the two because things had obviously been settled. Everyone went back to a peaceful silence as they ate but it was once again broken when John spoke.

“So… when can we start trying to knock you up?” John asked happily.

“John… there is no need to be crude” Joseph said as he shook his head.

“Well I stopped taking my birth control about a week ago, so I guess as soon as possible” Kaye answered with a smirk.

“Before anything happens, I believe it would be proper to state that no matter who’s baby she becomes pregnant with… it will be our child and we won’t love it anymore than if we know who their father is, because we all are.” Joseph spoke with reassurance.

Kaye smiled as all three of them agreed with the statement and she gasped as Jacob grabbed her chin. He brought her face close to his and ever so slightly brushed his lips against hers.

“Don’t you worry pup… We’ll all take good care of our baby girl and I’ll be surprised if you aren’t pregnant by the end of the week” Jacob spoke as he pulled her into a rough kiss.

She moaned into his mouth loudly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. John was more than happy to join in right away and immediately slipped his hands under her shirt. Joseph cleared the table as the three groped each other and soon came to join them. He pulled her gently away from his brothers and brought her into a kiss. She moaned in need as all their hands were upon her body and it felt like her skin was on fire.

“I love you…all of you” Kaye whispered as they were undressing her.

“I love you too” was said from the three.

The night was filled with heated moans, passion, and multiple times of making love. They were all exhausted, but it was worth the pleasure they all got. They all loved each other, and Kaye was so excited that they were trying for a baby. It did not matter how quickly she became pregnant, because she knew it would happen when the time was right. She really believed they would all be amazing fathers and was excited to have a baby that had those beautiful blue Seed eyes. She prayed those eyes and looks transferred to her children, because they would make beautiful children.

“Well I think it is time we all went to our respective rooms and got some much-needed rest.” Joseph said and kissed her goodbye.

Jacob kissed her goodbye as well and she waved happily as they left. Kaye snuggled into John’s arms and sighed in content as they both fell asleep. She hoped that things would continue to go smoothly and happiness to follow as well. Maybe life in this bunker for six more years would not be as back as she had thought. People from both the resistance and the project seemed to be getting along and working together to make things work. It was a relief to know that there had only been a few fights here and there, but they were easily settled. She was thankful that Pratt, Hudson, and a few locals that were in the Seeds bunkers were happy to be with them. Though, they had yet to heard from any other bunkers yet and she worried about people like Dutch, Whitehorse, and many others. She sighed as she cleared her mind and let sleep take her over. That night she dreamed of children that looked like a mix of her and her soulmates as they ran around John’s Ranch.


	24. Year Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and lovely comments! I too am very excited for some Seed Babies <3

-year two-

Kaye sighed as she stared at the negative pregnancy test and threw it away. She washed her hands and splashed water on her face in sadness. Kaye tried to hold in her sobs, but soon found her emotions overtaking her. She slid onto the floor and sobbed into her arms. She sat in the bathroom corner and felt lost in that moment. She had been trying to get pregnant for a year now and nothing was going well. Kaye knew that pregnancy might not have happened right away, but it had been a year and still no luck. She quickly wiped her tears away and took deep breaths as she heard someone enter the main bedroom. Kaye looked at herself in the mirror and made sure no one would be able to tell she had been crying. She exited the bathroom and smiled slightly as she watched Joseph enter the room and was writing in his journal. It was soothing to hear him whispering to himself as he wrote, but she hoped he would not notice her. Kaye quietly slipped on her shoes and made her way towards the door. She made sure he was still in his own world as she fled the room and quickly started making her way elsewhere. Thankfully, she was meeting Joey, Grace, and Jess in the cafeteria in Jacob’s bunker because of less traffic of people. She was able to hold herself together as she traveled to Jacob’s bunker and made sure she would not bump into any of her soulmates.

“Thank you” Kaye whispered to a member as she made her way towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was thankfully silent, and she saw her group of friends immediately. She was thankful that her friends had made it safely to the bunkers and had finally given her the chance to explain herself. It still took them a while to come to terms with everything, but they finally had a few months ago and they were slowly becoming close once again. She picked up a cup of coffee; with way too much sugar; and took a seat silently next to Joey. All three were speaking of the best weapon to use and they all seemed to have different strong opinions. Kaye stayed quiet as she stared into her mug and thought over the negative positive tests.

“Rook… did you hear what we asked?” Joey asked as she shook her shoulder.

“O-oh… sorry, what was the question?” She asked as she looked up.

Joey gave her a concerned look at she repeated the question and watched as Rook responded without enthusiasm. Joey looked towards the other two with a questioning look, but they seemed just as confused as she was.

“Okay… you seem strange, what gives?” Joey asked as she turned to face Rook.

Kaye sat quietly still as she thought about telling her friends what was going on. Jess and Grace let her know that they were here for her as well. Kaye smiled as her friends were saying they cared about her and finally decided to respond.

“Well… about a year ago I started trying for a baby and today I took my tenth pregnancy test and it was still negative. We have been trying for a year and still nothing! I think something is wrong with me or maybe the universe punishing me for the stuff I did before this” Kaye said as she cried softly.

Her friends sat there stunned for a few seconds before Joey wrapped her arms around her friend. None of them knew Kaye had been trying to get pregnant and it was strange to see their friend cry. Kaye had always been strong and always the person everyone looked up to. They felt horrible about her predicament and wanted to help her in any way they could. 

“Rook… have you seen one of the doctors about it? I mean those soulmates of yours really thought of everything before coming down here. I am sure that there is a doctor here that could check on you” Grace asked.

“I have gone… multiple times and they said nothing was wrong. How can I believe that though when nothing seems to be going right?” Kaye asked.

“Rook my parents had a hard time conceiving my younger sister and it took them a long time to think. They decided that they were happy with whatever God gave them and they would let fate decide. Sometimes when you think about it too hard, then that could be the reason why you aren’t getting pregnant” Jess replied with a reassuring smile.

Kaye stared at her friends as Joey rubbed her back and thought over the younger girls’ words. Maybe she was putting too much stress on getting pregnant and maybe talking with her soulmates would make things better. She knew they hated when she kept things from them and were always willing to give her support. Kaye smiled as Grace cracked a joke and they all spent the afternoon talking. It was nice to have her friends back and it was reassuring to have someone else to talk with. Though, they were still missing Staci, but she knew he would not love to be with them. He seemed to be comfortable talking about guns, violence, and other topics with them but once it got ‘girly’ he was gone in a blink of an eye.

“Well that was a great lunch and I am glad we could help you feel better. Jess is right though; you need to talk to your soulmates and tell them about your feelings. I know how much you want children, but sometimes you need to relax and take a step back. You are perfect Rook and it’ll happen; I know it will” Jess said with a final hug before they separated.

Kaye thought over everything as she walked through the halls and observed her surroundings. She smiled as she passed by Jacob’s chosen and was happy to see that some of the judges were still being well taken care of. Animals were very special down here and she was so happy to know that Jess had brought all three of her fur babies to safety. Kaye rubbed her empty stomach as she thought of her want of children and knew that she needed to speak to her soulmates. She knew that things would only get worse if she kept all of this inside and she also knew that they would never judge her. She loved them with all her heart and she knew they loved her with all of their hearts as well.


	25. Self Conflict

Kaye smiled as she sat in the cafeteria with her three soulmates. They were having dinner with all the other people and it was nice. Kaye was thankful for the lack of silence, but she knew that people may overhear what she had to say. She decided to clear her throat and she smiled sadly as all three of them looked up at her.

“Something wrong my love” John asked as he scooted closer.

Kaye smiled at him and nodded her head before she placed the negative pregnancy test in the middle of the table. She could see them all look upon the test and a soft smile came over Joseph’s face.

“I’m so sorry darling, but I hope you know that this should not discourage us” Joseph replied.

Kaye nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip and refused to make eye contact with any of them. She was ashamed that she had failed them, and it felt like everything was her fault. Kaye finally was forced to look up when John took her face and brought her to meet his eyes.

“Baby… tell us how you are feeling. We cannot help you if we do not know what is wrong” John said softly.

“I really feel like something is wrong with me... We have been trying for a year now and still nothing. The doctor said there is nothing wrong with me, but why can I not get pregnant?” Kaye sobbed quietly into Johns chest.

The three knew that something had been wrong and unfortunately, they were correct about their suspicions. They knew there had been a new stress, ever since they had started trying for a baby and they could see it taking its toll on her. John held her close in his arms and looked at his brothers for an answer of what they should do. Joseph closed his eyes in sadness before he stood up and sat on the other side of Kaye.

“Kaye, it is not your fault that this is happening. Sometimes it just takes more time and we must be patient. There is nothing wrong with you and having a child or not will not change the way we all feel about you. You are our soulmate and we love you no matter what” Joseph replied and kissed her.

Kaye smiled into the kiss and was wrapped up in another embrace by Joseph before Jacob took her into an embrace of his own.

“We are all here for you pup and besides trying for a baby is the best part” Jacob replied and smirked when she scoffed.

“Of course, that’s the best part to all of you” Kaye said and pushed him away.

Kaye looked around at the others around them and blushed with embarrassment. They had all been watching and had smiles upon their faces as they watched their saviors be soft with their soulmate. Kaye smiled awkwardly and decided to focus on her dinner. The rest of the evening was nice as they spoke of many things to keep her mind away from the stress and it helped. She laughed until her stomach hurt and even got some gifts from John. Though, she had no idea how John got a hold of many things, but she gladly accepted them. She gave Jacob and Joseph a kiss before being pulled away by John. They made their way slowly towards their rooms and swung their intertwined hands. It was peaceful as the simulation of nighttime was done by dimming of hall lights and the sound system played ‘nighttime’ sounds. People smiled as they passed the two in the halls and Kaye was happy that almost all the project had finally accepted her. They know looked at her for leadership and as someone very important to the project itself.

“I am sorry about the negative tests, but I hope you know that I love you and I know it is only a matter of time before you end up pregnant” John teased and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Gosh I hope so, but I also know that I need to stop focusing on it so much because it’ll happen when it does” Kaye replied and laughed.

John smiled as Kaye mood seemed lighter and her words held a lot of truth to them. This seemed to happen for a reason and they already had been given the best thing ever. Some people end up never meeting their soulmate in their lifetime, so they all felt very blessed to have had this happen. John opened the door to their ‘apartment’ and smiled as Kaye collapsed on the couch as he walked towards the small kitchen.

“John… can we watch movies?” Kaye asked as she threw her jacket on the floor.

“Of course, baby… and I promise not to forget the popcorn” He replied and hurried to make their snack.

Kaye got comfy as she removed her shoes and socks before cuddling under a soft blanket. She smiled when John entered with a bowl of popcorn and he already knew what movie she wanted to watch. They cuddled closely as the movie started and she felt herself feeling somewhat nostalgic. Doing normal things like watching a movie was not a normal thing for most people in the bunkers and she even pleaded that everyone got a movie night. Thus, she started the brilliant idea of having a movie night once every other week for everyone in the three bunkers.

“I love you” John said as they were halfway through the movie.

“I love you too” she replied and kissed him.

While Kaye focused on the movie, John was too focused staring at the love of his life. She had saved himself and his brothers from the destructive path they had been on. John especially had not been as good as he should have and made many horrible decisions previously. He drank heavily, did a lot of drugs, and was obsessed with having as much sex as possible. John was still in shock about how forgiving Kaye had been about everything and let him know that she did not care. They were moving forward together and nothing in their past could change how they felt about each other. John kissed her head softly and smiled as the two spent the rest of the night watching movies until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	26. Year Three

-Year three-

Kaye walked through the bunker halls as she raced to get to her post. Today she oversaw all supplies being delivered to the other bunkers. Thankfully, she was able to stay in Faith’s bunker while checking everything on the lists. She finally arrived in the command room and took a seat as she tried to catch her breath. She had never been late to anything and it was strange that she had slept that long. This was one of the days she spent by herself in Faith’s bunker and no one was there to wake her up. Though, she never needed someone to wake her up before this. Kaye went through the paperwork as others greeted her as they passed by and she returned their greetings. Everything was going a right for a while before she noticed a woman staring at her from across the room. Kaye smiled at the woman staring and was taken aback when they glared at her. It was strange for anyone to still hate her and even if they did, they never let her know. Kaye shook her head as her stomach churned and she took some deep breaths. She had not been feeling well lately and she prayed that she was not getting sick.

“You should not be here… I am surprised they allowed your worthless life to be saved. Everyone knows the Seeds are just using you for their advantage. I used to be John’s everything once as well… and I would not get comfortable” the women said as she now stood close.

“I am sorry you feel that way, but I know the truth and that is all that matters, so excuse me.” Kaye replied as she focused on her work.

“Holly! Come on, our shifts over!” Another voice from across the room yelled.

“Watch your back bitch, because karma is a bitch and you’ll know just how worthless you are soon enough” Holly said as she knocked over Kaye’s drink with a fake oops.

Kaye could not believe what had just happened but was also confused about who Holly was exactly. John had never mentioned her before, and she was unsure how truthful her words were. She trusted all her soulmates, but what if what Holly was saying was true? Yes, none of their past mattered to her but it was strange not to mention a past relationship; that obviously occurred because of the project; and your ex was sharing the space of a bunker with your family. Kaye thought about it for the rest of her shift and sighed when her shift was finally over six hours later. She decided that she needed more information about Holly but did not want to make a big deal out of it. There was only one person she knew that would have insight on this issue and would have no issue of keeping it to themselves.

“Faith… I need your help with something” Kaye asked as she entered Faith’s personal room.

“Aw, hello my beautiful sister! Of course, you know I am always here to help you” Faith replied as she pulled Kaye to sit with her at a small dinning room table.

“So today when I was working my shift… some women named Holly came up to me and mentioned something between her and John?” Kaye asked.

Faith looked surprised at the question but was more concerned about why Holly was even confronting her sister in the first place.

“Well, they were together for a short period when the project first began. I obviously do not know everything though, due to my late arrival in the project. Though I know it was only a thing for a few weeks before John ended it. He even stated that he felt nothing for her, and it was just a fling” Faith replied with reassurance.

Kaye nodded her head in understanding and knew that Holly was not telling her the whole truth. Maybe John was ashamed of his interactions with her and just wanted to forget about it. She knew it was better to leave this situation alone and trust her soulmates. John Seed had made a lot of mistakes in his life, but never would he do anything to harm his soulmate. He loved Kaye Rook with all his heart and wanted no one else.

“Thanks… that makes me feel a lot better and I did not want to make this situation into something it did not need to be” Kaye answered and smiled happily.

Faith smiled in return, but her smiled slowly faded as Kaye went tense and covered her mouth as her stomach churned once again. Kaye immediately got up and raced to the bathroom before puking. She had not felt this sick since she was young, but once she had thrown up, she felt so much better. It was strange that she also had no other symptoms and did not have a fever.

“Are you okay?” Faith asked as she helped tie Kaye’s hair up.

“Yeah… this has been happening for a few weeks now, but I have no other symptoms.” Kaye replied.

Faith immediately told her that she needed to be checked up on by a doctor before it turned into something worse. They needed to make sure she was okay and if it was something serious, then it needed to be addressed as soon as possible. Kaye did not want to see anyone but finally gave in as Faith cleaned her up and dragged her towards the infirmary in her bunker. They only had to wait a few seconds before Kaye was ushered onto a medical bed and asked what was wrong. They decided they needed more information because of her lack of symptoms and got a blood test done. She waited maybe twenty minutes for the results and felt scared when the doctor came back with a strange look upon their face.

“Well, we looked over your results and you are not sick. Congratulations Ms. Rook it appears you are about three weeks pregnant” they revealed.

Kaye sat on the bed in shock as she tried to process the information she was just given. She smiled happily at the doctor and cried as they left with a final congrats. Kaye laid back on the bed as she cried in happiness and could not believe that she was finally pregnant. Her hands were now gently laid upon her flat stomach and could not help but be in love right away. She was so excited that things were finally going right, and she could not wait to see the reaction of John, Jacob, and Joseph. Her miracle had finally been given to her and she knew that this was a gift that she would cherish forever.


	27. Seed's Surprise

Kaye could not hold back her excitement as she raced to find any of her soulmates. Though, she kept missing them and was getting more annoyed with the running around. She leaned against the wall of the bunkers meeting point and was upset that no one could tell her where any of them were. Kaye smiled as people walked by and knew that she needed to find someone fast! She raced to get to Jacob’s bunker and slammed his door open in a hurry. She was shocked to see him frozen in position as he was explaining something to a large group of his chosen. She knew she had interrupted something important, but she could care less. Kaye pushed through the chosen members and leaped into Jacob’s arms. He caught her with an ‘oof’ as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. Jacob was in shock at her outburst and glared as his chosen were staring at them in disbelief. They had never seen their boss in such an intimate embrace, and they could not help but stare.

“Rook… just…why pup” Jacob groaned.

Kaye looked back at his members standing behind her and motioned for them to leave. They all looked to Jacob for a split second but a nod of his head, sent them all rushing out of the office. Jacob gently set Kaye to sit upon his desk before he gave her a questioning look.

“Do you think you can call your brothers here before I tell you something big” Kaye asked softly.

Jacob looked at her questioningly but radio for his brothers to come to his office as soon as possible. It only took fifteen minutes before Joseph and John burst

into the office. They looked in question at the two before Kaye motioned for everyone to take a seat. Kaye smiled as she paced the rooms a few times and was feeling more nervous as they all gazed at her. Finally, she screamed in excitement before stopping to stand in front of the three.

“I am pregnant!” Kaye screamed in happiness.

The three brothers sat frozen in their seats before Joseph stood up and brought her into a tight embrace. He laid his forehead upon hers and kept saying that this was the miracle they had been waiting for. John and Jacob smiled softly as they joined the embrace. They all knew it did not matter who the biological father was, because they were all family and that was the only thing that mattered. Their beautiful soulmate was pregnant with their child and everything was finally going right. They all hoped the baby would look like a mix of them but most defiantly hoped that their child took more after Rook in the personality department. This was the one miracle that could not have come at a better time with the bunkers and people thriving.

“When did you find out my love” Joseph asked as they broke away.

“I was feeling a little sick recently and Faith convinced me to see a doctor today and they let me know!” Kaye replied.

“Well I guess its time to increase security and make sure you are never alone” Jacob said.

Kaye sighed but knew that they were only going to get more protective as she became further along in her pregnancy. Though, it was sweet to know how much they all cared about her and only wanted her to be safe. She cried in happiness when John started speaking of what they baby would need and how he would make sure everything was prepared for both.

“I think this would be a perfect opportunity to show Kaye that extra room we’ve kept locked” John said as he looked at his brothers.

Kaye stared at all of them and was surprised that she had forgotten all about that secret room of theirs. Each one of the brothers had a locked door connecting to their quarters and she was dying to know what was behind those doors. She motioned them all up and to please see them today. Thankfully, they all agreed and raced to Jacob’s rooms first. Kaye could not help but shake with anticipation as Jacob fished out a new key and slowly opened the door for her. She gasped as she slowly walked inside and could not hold back her emotions. This secret room was a nursery and it was all decorated neutral for no matter the baby’s gender.

“We figured it would be a nice surprise for our future together and it was fun keeping this a secret for so long” John said.

“It’s perfect… are the other two rooms also nurseries?” Kaye asked as she ran her fingers over a baby blanket.

They all confirmed they each had a nursery connecting to their rooms and wanted her to still be able to spend the night with all of them. It was honestly a shock that they had thought of this pre-collapse and only added to how much love she felt for them. Even before they got together, they had saw themselves having a future with her and thought of everything. She honestly could not believe that these three were the same Seeds that almost everyone in Hope County hated. Those people did not get to see what she did, and it was sad that they did not show this sweet side of their more often. They were all so happy as they showed her the other two rooms and spoke of her pregnancy. She would still be allowed to do work for the bunkers but nothing physical and not has long shifts anymore. Kaye felt bad that she would get to help as much, but it was no use trying to fight them over this. She was sad when they had to all go back to work but it was nice to have that short time together. She was also so happy to be sleeping with Jacob tonight and he was a very good listener. He always seemed to be so rough, but he was so gentle when it came to her. She rubbed her flat stomach and was so thrilled to tell all her friends later. There was a happiness glow that followed her around the rest of the day and people noticed something different about her. The pregnancy glow already seemed to be on Kaye and her happiness seemed to be contagious.


	28. Year Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is enjoying :) thanks for all the comments and Kudos.

-Year Four-

“Noah Seed get your little booty over here” Kaye said laughing as he crawled away from her and into the kitchen.

Noah giggled as he kept crawling away from his mother and grabbed onto John’s pant leg. All three brothers were sitting in John’s kitchen eating breakfast and they all were focused on their own things. The laughter of Mother and son broke their focus as they looked at the two. Noah smiled as John took him into his arms and looked at Kaye. Kaye smiled as she came closer to the two and started kissing Noah all over his face. He laughed at her kisses and leaned back into John for protection. It was a heart-warming sight to see all the Seed brothers’ staring at the two with so much love in their eyes. Kaye gave her son a final kiss on his cheek before walking over to her seat to eat breakfast. Joseph happily fed some applesauce to their son as John held Noah upright on his knee. It was so sweet to see all three brothers so caring for Noah. They did not know the biological father, but it did not matter to any of them. Kaye ate her breakfast in content as she watched them but was finding it hard to focus. Lately, things had started to become strained with her and a few followers in Faith’s bunker. Holly was still bothering her, and she had a feeling that Holly was the one convincing people to turn against her.

“Are you taking Noah to play with the other kids today” John asked as he cleaned Noah’s messy face.

“Yeah, Hudson’s meeting me there so we can discuss some stuff” Kaye replied and took Noah into her arms as she handed Joseph her dishes.

Everything had been running smoothly as the years passed in the bunker, but Kaye worried about her issues with Holly. This vile woman would not stop having ‘accidents’ around Kaye and went out of her way to say something hurtful. Holly even accused John of still being in love with her. Kaye knew the woman was just angry and spiteful with everything she was saying. Kaye would not believe one word that came from her mouth, because she loved and trusted all her soulmates. They now had a beautiful son to take care of and Kaye was not going to let some fling try to ruin everything they had worked so hard to build. Kaye smiled as she put Noah into a cute blue onesie and kissed all three of her soulmates as she prepared to leave. They were all going to be busy like any other day, but they always made time to eat together for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Kaye was so happy they had all welcomed fatherhood with open arms, and she could not have asked for three better fathers. They were so gentle and full of love towards Noah because they knew their son only deserved the best.

“So, I say we start trying for baby number two soon” John said as they were all making their way out the door.

Kaye rolled her eyes as John wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. John had welcomed fatherhood with surprising delight and so much so that he was now trying to convince her to have another one. Kaye was all for having another child, but it had only been a year since she had Noah and boy was, he a handful. Yes, she had all three of them to help but the pregnancy took a lot out of her and he at least wanted to wait a couple more years.

“John, I would love to have another baby, but I would like to wait a couple more years.” Kaye responded and was not surprised as John started to pout sadly.

“I understand, but you have to admit that we make beautiful babies” John responded as Noah grasped his finger in his hand.

“I agree and besides, I might need a refresher on the baby making process” Kaye said with a wink at all three of her soulmates before rushing off.

She could hear John’s groan from behind as she raced off and knew that she was in for something special tonight. Kaye made her way through the halls with Noah in her arms and was beaming with happiness. All the cultists they passed by would stop, smile, and wave at the two of them. All of Eden Gate’s followers had seen Noah birth as a gift from God unto their leaders. Noah was the talk of the bunkers and everyone had gladly paid their respects after she had given birth. They loved the little guy with his dark brown hair and those notable blue Seed eyes. Noah kept babbling to Kaye as they walked towards Hudson’s room and yelled in excitement with his God mother opened the door. Joey immediately took Noah into her arms and Kaye laughed as she walked inside.

“I see I’ve been replaced” Kaye said as she took a seat on a couch.

Joey rolled her eyes and told Kaye that she lost only because Noah was so much cuter. Though, the laughter soon stopped as Joey become serious and took a seat next to her best friend.

“So how have things been going? You sounded anxious last night when you told me you wanted to speak” Kaye stated as she settled Noah on blanket with some toys to keep him entertained.

“I SLEPT WITH STACI” Joey blurted out suddenly.

Kaye sat still as she stared at one of her best friends before breaking out in laughter.

“Wow, well I owe John twenty bucks then if that’s true” Kaye responded.

“You knew!?” Joey asked.

Kaye responded with John and her having a feeling that this was bound to happen. The two had been getting closer in the past year and spending most of their time together. It was only a matter of time before the two realized their feelings and something ended up happening. Kaye told Joey was she was supportive of whatever the two decided on together and just wanted everyone to be happy. Joey sighed in relief as she told Kaye that Staci and she had decided to be together.

“We’ve known each other for so many years and all this time we were soulmates” Joey whispered as she showed Kaye her soulmate mark with Staci Pratt written across her upper right back.

Kaye smiled and was happy that the two had finally found each other. Kaye always knew they would find their soulmates and it was so cute how it ended up being each other. Things seemed to work out in mysterious ways whether that be for the better or not.


	29. Fluff Away

Noah laughed happily as Jacob threw him into the air and kissed his tummy. Jacob had never known how great it would be as a father, but he was thankful for it. He never thought he would get the chance to have a child of his own and he never thought he would end up with the love of his life. It was strange to be with his brothers and everyone was always smiling. Kaye Rook had been a blessing from the moment her name appeared on his skin and he never wanted to experience life without her ever again. Noah was happy in his father’s arms and kept playing with his dog tags. Jacob watched with content as Noah was happy just playing with his dog tags and babbling away. It was strange to have a child in his lap and all his chosen were wary when coming to speak with him. They were unsure how Jacob would act, and they did not want to harm a hair on Noah’s tiny body.

“Sir, we handled the water pressure problem but there is something that might be a concern.” A chosen reviled suddenly.

Jacob looked harshly at the two members who had entered the office. They immediately walked closer to Jacob and started to reveal what had happened. Both had spoken of mumblings that had been occurring in the other two bunkers. There were rumors going around about Kaye and that something needed to be done. They had also confiscated multiple letters of unknown origins that spoke of getting rid of the snake. This was concerning seeing such vile things written about Kaye and it seemed that things were only starting. These notes were obviously written by someone higher up who had connections with others who felt the same way. They felt that Kaye was a snake upon Eden’s Gate and was manipulating all three brothers to do what she wanted.

“This needs to be dealt with immediately and make sure everyone knows that Kaye is not to be harmed. The Father has willed that she was a blessing to Eden’s Gate and make sure we can find out who is behind this” Jacob ordered and they left to begin their investigation.

Jacob was concerned about the safety of his soulmate and his brothers needed to know. If someone even thought of inflicting harm upon her, they were mistaken. Jacob would never allow them the chance to cause Kaye or their child any harm. Jacob held Noah closely in his arms and gently rubbed his son’s back in comfort. He immediately smiled as Noah started speaking to him once again and decided to leave this development to his men. Jacob stood up with Noah snuggled in his arms and knew it was time for Noah’s nap.

“That is very interesting” Jacob said as Noah kept talking.

Noah yawned a couple times but continued to babble happily to his father. Jacob bounced Noah in his arms and tucked his favorite airplane blanket closer to his body. Noah laid his head upon his shoulder but kept a strong grip upon the dog tags. Jacob focused on getting to his room as followers walked past and smiled at the two. It was amazing seeing the soldier of the father being so soft and taking such good care of their child. Jacob kissed his son’s forehead softly and finally arrived at his room. Noah had fallen asleep on their way there and Jacob made sure he was comfortable inside of his crib. Jacob’s nursery was a lot simpler compared to John’s and he felt it was better this way. John had always been the one to spend his money upon luxurious things while Jacob liked simplicity. Kaye said she loved them both and felt that all three brothers mellowed each other out. They were all so different, but they completed the family she always wished for. Jacob took a seat upon his couch and looked up tiredly as Kaye walked through his door. She came after her shift and immediately laid herself upon Jacob. They both laid upon the couch in exhaustion and she was so happy to hear that Noah was down for his nap. Being a mother was touch but dealing with adults who could not control themselves was a lot worse.

“I see you are just as tired as I am” Kaye said as she turned to face him.

“Well you did have to babysit John all day” Jacob replied with a smirk.

Kaye slapped his arm playfully and knew that Jacob could not help but make fun of his youngest brother. Things had been going well in the past year, but things had become strange. Kaye noticed small groups of people giving her strange looks and Holly was becoming more of a presence. Holly went out of her way to make Kaye’s life a living hell, but Kaye knew that trying to stop her could make everything worse. Kaye hated what was happening, but she did not want to cause any further problems when they still had three more years left inside these bunkers. Kaye played with Jacob’s shirt as she worried about the future. Things with Holly were only progressing, and she did not want anything bad to happen to anyone.

“John was actually a big help today and made sure I wanted for nothing” Kaye responded happily.

Jacob kissed her lips and slowly slipped his hand under her thin shirt. He caressed her stomach as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and groped her breast. Kaye moaned loudly as drops of milk made their way out of her nipples. Jacob smiled against her mouth as he felt the wetness against his hand and immediately ripped her shirt open. Jacob took her swollen nipple into his mouth and slurped the milk that had fallen. Kaye could not hold back her moans as Jacob ravished her sensitive breast and arched her back as his other hand drifted down. Negative thoughts were erased from their minds as they joined, and nothing seemed to matter expect each other.


	30. Year Five

Kaye glanced over her shoulder as Holly was glaring at her from the other side of the room. Another year had passed, and things had seemed to only get worse. Kaye was being harassed by Holly and some other followers when no one else was around. She was also receiving death threats on the daily, but she kept this all a secret. Her soulmates were busy with problems of running the bunkers, church, and preparing for leaving the bunker in two years. The notes were obviously from Holly and some of her followers. She had gotten multiple letters threatening her life and the fact that she was poisoning the brothers. The Father was someone very special and they felt that she was ruining everything. Though, there was a certain letter that bothered her the most and she could not stop thinking about it. The letter was obviously from Holly because it kept mentioning John. It stated that John belonged with Holly and he was only using Kaye because Joseph told him to.

“You know your time here is coming to a close and your evil plague will be destroyed” Holly hissed as she pushed Kaye’s chair.

It was around midnight and Kaye had the unfortunate honor of working the graveyard shift. Kaye stood up as she stared at Holly and was done taking this shit.

“I do not know what I have done to you, but this needs to stop! The Seeds and I are none of your business. I am sick and tired of you treating me poorly and threatening me” Kaye yelled and stepped forward.

Holly glared at her and would not step down from this confrontation. The two women stared at each other before Holly’s expression turned into a smirk as noise came from behind Kaye. Kaye went to look behind her but was immediately hit over the head and fell unconscious. Kaye was bound and gagged as Holly along with another dragged her someone else. They both smiled at each other as they brought her to a dark room in Faith’s bunker. They knew it was too much of a risk to bring Kaye to any other bunker. Jacob’s chosen had been on their asses lately and they had to lay low for a while. Though, Holly knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get ride of her, the project, and the Seeds problem of Deputy Rook.

“What’s the plan Holly?” a deep voice asked once they brought the limp body into the small room.

There were a handful of other in the room who all wanted the deputy to face punishment for her crimes against Eden’s Gate. They all felt she was poisoning the father and his heralds. She needed to be taken away from them and then the father would once again have a clear head. Holly smirked as she grabbed a knife from the desk to her left and walked over to Kaye. She hated this woman with every fiber of her being and manipulated John into thinking he was in love with her. Once the deputy was out of the picture, John would see that Holly was truly the one he was always meant to be with. Holly backhanded the limp figure of Kaye and laughed as Kaye was startled awake with a painful groan.

“well… well…well deputy Rook. It is so nice of you to join us for oh so sad demise.

I am sure that the Seeds will miss you very much, but it will not be a problem to forget you. After all, soulmate marks are not always right, and everyone here can see what a mistake yours was” Holly laughed as she pressed the knife against her left cheek. Kaye bit her bottom lip as Holly dragged the knife against her cheek and cut deeply. Blood was now seeping from the cut and Kaye knew this was only the beginning. The next two hours were filled with horror and pain as Holly tortured Kaye. Kaye found herself holding back tears as she stared down at her lap and was faced with blood surrounding her. Holly let her anger be known and Kaye was now littered with deep cuts all over her body. The worst of this though, was the fact that Holly had cut a thick line through all three of her soulmate marks. That had finally been the breaking point for Kaye as she silently started to cry. Her soulmate marks had always meant the world to her and in a matter of seconds, someone had ruined them. Kaye sat bound in the chair as she felt utterly defeated and had no idea how she was going to get out of this. No one here was once her friend and they could care less about how much they hurt her.

“Holly… that’s enough! Let us get this over with and kill the bitch already” a male voice came from behind.

“Well deputy Rook it was nice knowing you” Holly laughed as she lifted the knife and stabbed Kaye deeply in her chest.

Kaye gasped in pain and anger as blank spots started to fill her vision. Though, it was soon broken as a frantic knock came upon the door and someone entered in a rush. They told them that Jacob was searching for Kaye and that they were doing a sweep of all the bunkers. Kaye smiled when she heard Jacob’s name, but sadness soon filled her as everything turned chaotic around her. Everyone besides Holly and the man from the beginning were speaking. They glanced at her a few times before Holly said “the bitch was near death and she would distract Jacob” before she left, and the man was left in the room. It seemed like forever as the man become more impatient and cursed underneath his breath before leaving. Kaye scoffed at their lack of brains when it came to leaving her alone when they were not sure she was completely dead. Kaye groaned as she struggled against her binds but was not surprised when she finally managed to free herself. She got herself into a standing position but soon fell onto her knees, as all the strength left her. She cried softly as she touched the knife still embedded in her side and crawled towards the door.

“I have to….” Kaye started to mumble to herself as she slowly exited the room.

Kaye managed to stand as she held onto the wall and grimaced as she looked behind her and saw a blood trail. She needed to find Jacob and get help before it was too late.


	31. Tensions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to thank each and everyone that has supported this story! It makes me very happy that everyone seems to be enjoying and coming back to read more!

Kaye cried out as she slowly made her way through the hall and was leaving a large trail of blood. Blood was not only following her on the floor, but also was on the wall as she held her side. Kaye could not help but cry as she felt the life slipping away from her. Kaye found herself crying out for all her soulmates and thinking of her son as she fell to the floor. She was scared not of death but being taken away from her family too soon. As she sat against the wall, she thought about the people she loved and was hurt. Kaye looked around her as alarms started to go off all around her. Footsteps were echoing all around her, but she was unable to pinpoint where they were coming from. As she heard voices getting closer, she tried her best to call out but found her voice gone.

“Please…help” Kaye barely was able to cry out softly.

Kaye could hear Jacob loud voice ordering chosen to check every room and no one would be exempt from the search. Jacob sounded more angry than normal, but it made sense because he was looking for her. He knew something was off when she had not shown up after her shift and there was no one she would not come home to her soulmates or her son. Jacob immediately spoke to his brothers about her disappearance and fear came over all of them. Faith volunteered to watch over Noah as her brothers went to find Kaye. Jacob knew there was no way she would be kept inside his bunker with how tight of a ship he ran. No one that did not belong inside of his bunker was allowed in and every room was inspected at least twice a week. Kaye had to be in either John’s bunker or had never left from her shift in Faith’s bunker. Though, as time passed things were becoming more frantic and her soulmates were losing their minds.

“She has to be somewhere! There is no where else she could have gone and obviously if she went outside, we all would have known” John yelled as he slammed random stuff over in the hall.

Joseph and Jacob stood still as John screamed as he broke down. Joseph grabbed her younger brother’s shoulder firmly and told him to go be with their son. John rarely had any emotional outburst since Kaye’s appearance and Noah’s birth also helped center him. John broke away from his brother’s touch and walked away with no certain direction in mind. Kaye was still sitting against the wall with a firm hand against the stab wound on her stomach. She could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Kaye reached a point where she was saying goodbye to the ones she loved, because she was going to die alone in the hallway. She was in so much pain that footsteps coming closer went unnoticed and even a gasp went unnoticed by her. John was drying his tears and trying to calm down when he stopped in her tracks. He was concerned when he saw a trail of blood coming from a door and heading down the curved hall. John felt his heart drop as he already knew what he was going to find.

“K-kaye… baby…” John started screaming as he followed the blood trail with urgency.

John ran as quickly as he could to the end of the trail and knew what he would find but honestly was not prepared. Screams of heartbreak echoed throughout the halls as Kaye’s limp and bloody body came into view. Joseph and Jacob froze as they were walking towards another row of rooms with some chosen. Jacob looked towards Joseph and motioned for him to follow as they ran towards the screams. John fell to his knees as he took her into his arms and brushed away the hair that covered her face. Kaye was a mess with blood surrounding her from multiple stab wounds that littered her body.

“Oh baby… baby please… Kaye...” John screamed as he brought her body closer and kissed her forehead.

Jacob came around the corner first and immediately froze at the sight before him. Joseph was barely able to stop himself from running into his brother before he stepped around him and was shocked. Jacob soon snapped out of his shock and yelled for his chosen to alert the medical center that they needed to be prepared for Kaye. Jacob holstered his handgun and immediately ran closer to Kaye. Jacob gently put his hands upon John’s and gently started to pull Kaye into his arms. John cried but let his older brother take their soulmate and hurriedly followed with Joseph holding his arm firmly. Kaye groaned as Jacob started running towards the medical center and all three were relieved that she was still alive. Kaye was not looking well, and her skin was as pale as snow. Jacob tried speaking to Kaye to keep her awake, but she was unable to apprehend anything they were saying.

“What if she- “John started but immediately stopped when the other two told him to not even think of that.

They rushed into the medical center in Faith’s bunker and were immediately surrounded by a group of staff. They took her away to another room connecting to the main center and they were all besides themselves. Joseph started to pray as they sat down and the other two were just as distraught. John for the first time in many years found himself sobbing into Jacob’s chest as he wrapped his arms around his youngest brother. This was one of the hardest things they had to face since their parents, and they all wanted her to be okay. Three hours had passed before a doctor came out of the separate room and ran up to them quickly.

“Father! We checked her over, sewed up all the wounds, and thankfully were able to give her a blood transfusion. She’ll need to be on bed rest for a while, but we are sure that she’ll make a quick and full recovery.” The doctor said happily.

All three brothers cried in relief at this news and held each other in a tight embrace before they were led back to see her. It was hard to see their soulmate look so vulnerable and was almost at the door of death. Joseph walked closer and took her limp hand into his. He pressed many gentle kisses on her hand before he rested his forehead against hers and thanked God. Jacob and John joined their brother in holding her hands. They all three had made an agreement that they would never let anyone harm her ever again. The people who had caused this harm would be captured and punished just like they had done to Kaye.

“Excuse me, but Jacob we managed to discover the mastermind behind this attack. It was one of Eden’s Gates followers, her name is Holly and she led maybe seven others into helping her. We have detained all eight of them and they are awaiting you in your bunkers cells.” A chosen announced.

Jacob kissed Kaye’s lips gently before looking at Joseph and nodded as he knew the answer. John and Jacob were told to take care of the problem that had gotten out of hand. These people would be punished and everyone else would know them as the example for any other attacks in the future. As the days passed, people noticed the absence of not only Kaye but also key people that were apart of the project. Though, it soon went around what they had done to Kaye and how they were trying to destroy the project. Jacob made sure they were punished severely for their actions and that day was the last time anyone had seen them. People seemed to understand what had happened to them and everyone swept everything under the rug. These people had crossed the line and went against the Father. People understood their punishment and did not blame any of the Seed brothers for what had happened.


	32. Year Six

-Year Six-

Kaye smiled as she held her new son and brushed his vibrant red hair. Aaron Seed was Jacob’s son in looks, but he was so much like Kaye. He was always happy, wanting to be held, and a total mommy’s boy. Kaye brushed his bushy hair as she dressed him after his bath. Aaron was very needy for attention, and the exact opposite of Noah who was calm. Aaron giggled as he tried to take the small brush out of his mothers’ hand and kicked his little feet when he missed. Kaye kissed her son’s forehead and but everything away before walking outside of the room. The hallways were quiet, but two armed guards were standing watch in front of her room. She thought it was overkill to be protected when the brothers were not with her, but she knew it was only because they were concerned. It took her a while to recover from her injuries and knew she was blessed to have survived. She had never seen her soulmates so worried and besides themselves before that moment. It took a while for things to go back to somewhat normal and she was not allowed to be separated from one of them for at least two months.

“Come on Aaron, let’s go meet your daddy John” She cooed to him as she wrapped in tightly in his blanket.

She smiled at the few people who were walking the halls and were so excited to see another Seed baby. Although it had taken her awhile to get pregnant once again, she knew that she at least wanted one more baby. She was only twenty-eight years old and knew that she wanted a large family. Kaye pressed kisses all over her son’s face as he looked around in curiousness and smiled as they walked. Kaye knocked on John’s office door and smiled as they walked inside to see her soulmate looking exhausted. She felt horrible for him because all her soulmates were working themselves to their limits with the impending leaving of the bunker. They only had one more year inside and people were becoming very worried about what they would find on the outside. Kaye herself was unsure about what they would find, but she knew everything was going to be okay. Last year they had finally been able to reach out to everyone else who had survived the bombs. Kaye could remember sobbing as she spoke to Whitehorse and Dutch, as they assured her that everything was fine. She was thankful that they were okay and was excited to see them in person once again.

“John are you okay? I told you guys to take a break or you are going to burn yourselves out” Kaye said as she took a seat next to her soulmate.

“Baby I am fine and next year we are leaving” John replied as he kissed his son’s forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

Kaye smiled as John brought her into a kiss and rubbed her exposed back that her shirt did not cover. John deepened the kiss and laughed into the kiss when Aaron started to whine. Aaron was upset that the attention was not upon him and demanded his parent’s attention. The two looked upon their son and made sure to give him their undivided attention. Kaye gave Aaron to John as he played with his son and their laughter filled the room. It was a sweet and peaceful moment while the two parents enjoyed their child. Though, they all looked up as someone walked inside and smiled when they saw who it was. Joseph entered the office with three-year-old Noah in his arms. Kaye smiled when Noah yelled ‘mommy’ happily and put his arms out towards her. She took him into her arms and kissed Joseph before she took her seat again. Joseph smiled at his family and knew that Jacob would love to be there with them.

“I see Aaron is just as happy as he was when we left this morning” Joseph said softly as he held one of Aaron’s small hands.

“He was a very good boy when mommy gave him his bath, he was even upset when it was over” Kaye responded as Noah laid his head tiredly against her shoulder.

Joseph gave Aaron tickles while speaking to his son with soft whispers as other members entered the room quietly. Kaye smiled at the few who entered but left the family to have their personal time together. The impending leave was making it hard for Kaye and all her soulmates to be together. Kaye missed their quality time together and knew her sons missed them as well. Though, it was so nice to see her soulmates trying to hard to still spend time with their children. Kaye ran her fingers through Noah’s hair as he fell asleep in her arms. She could not believe how blessed she was to have been able to have two beautiful children. Her family was very important to her and these were the moments that she would not take for granted any longer. Almost dying scared the living crap out of her and she really thought she was going to die. She would have never been able to love her soulmates, watch Noah grow, or had Aaron if her life were taken. It also brought her a lot closer to her soulmates and things changed for the better. Their love for her and family were what saved her that day. She was not going to give up so easily when she had so many people cared about her.

“John did you finish your reports on our supplies and what we are bringing on the surface” Jacob asked as he suddenly burst in.

Jacob smiled at his family but was still looking sternly upon his youngest brother who sighed. John handed a stack of paperwork to his older brother as Jacob smiled when Aaron cried for Jacob to take him into his arms. Jacob shook his head in laughter before taking Aaron into his arms as his son laughed and patted his hands-on Jacob’s face. Jacob kissed his son’s hands and laughed when his son started babbling to him. Kaye laughed as Joseph handed her John’s coat to cover Noah with as he slept in her arms. Kaye smiled as the brothers started to speak and was content to spend this moment together.


	33. Family

Aaron was happy as he kicked his legs as his father tried to put his new onesie on. Jacob sighed in frustration as his soon would not stop squirming. Aaron was having the time of his life as he thought his father was playing with him. Jacob sighed as he poked his son’s belly and gave him a fake stern look.

“You are trying to drive dad crazy” Jacob said with a laugh as he tickled Aaron.

Aaron broke into a loud giggle as he tried to roll away, but his father was much faster. Jacob finally managed to wrangle his son into his onesie as Noah burst in through the door crying. The veteran looked at his older son and was concerned for him. Jacob took Noah into his arms as they all were on the queen bed and comforted his son. Noah was crying ‘mommy’ and it made sense because he had been going through separation anxiety lately. It was also Jacob’s day to take care of their children and he was ready for the chaotic day. His children were amazing, and he loved spending this quality time together. Noah soon wiped his tears away and wanted to go play. Jacob got his two sons ready and held them in his arms as they made their way through his bunker. Noah was shy when passing by people as he hid his face in his fathers’ shoulder. Aaron on the other hand was smiling, waving, and babbling to anyone that passed by them. Jacob was having a great time as he watched both of his son’s reactions. It was so funny to watch his son’s, who were so different from each other.

“Sir, the Father requires your attention to take care of some last-minute things” a chosen said but soon froze as Aaron reached out for him.

Jacob kept a straight face as his chosen looked unsure about how he should react. Aaron unknown to the situation started babbling to the member and laughed as he reached out to be held by the stranger. Aaron started crying as he wanted to be held by the other man and cried. Jacob nodded his head in acceptance for the member to take Aaron into his arms. The chosen member was unsure but took Aaron into his arms and it was obvious that this was not the first time he held a child. This chosen had kids of his own; like most people inside the bunker; and it was nice to see others interact with others. These people within the bunkers had become others family and this was a bond that would hold strong. They would only have each other when they went to the surface and it was nice to have someone who you could trust to help. Thankfully, Jacob had installed cameras here and there throughout all of Hope County. It was hard to be sure of the conditions, it was enough to know the safety of leaving the bunkers.

“Sorry I interrupted sir, but it was nice to hold Aaron. Though I should really get back to work” the chosen said happily as he placed Aaron back in his father’s arms.

It was a sight to behold on Jacob had softened somewhat over the years. He was still as strict and ‘cull the herd’ soldier like before but something had changed. Not only had Kaye changed something within him, but his children deserved the best. He did not want his children to fear him like he had feared his own father. It was hard disciplining either of his son’s, but Kaye was patient when it came to that matter. They all refused to physically punish their children and time outs were the better option. Jacob smiled down at his boys and made his way to meet his brothers.

In Faith’s bunker Kaye sat in Hudson’s room as they both drank wine and were talking over everything. Joey and Staci were so scared for her when she had almost died. They were a more constant presence in her life and Whitehorse now forced her to call him over the radio at least twice a week. Their over-protectiveness was tiring sometimes, but it also made her realize how many people cared about her. They were all her family and she knew that they would always be by her side. The past was the past and things would never be as they once were.

“So, you have now been caught up with my boring daily life, now what about you?” Kaye laughed as she finished off her glass of wine.

“Well… I never thought it would happen, but I’m pregnant” Joey said calmly.

Kaye sat still for a while, staring at her friend in disbelief. She was not surprised by the announcement, but it was strange that Joey was being so calm about it. Kaye immediately snapped out of her inner monologue and congratulated her friend. It was strange that almost all her friends were having families of their own and things were becoming more domestic. She smiled as she thought of her wedding to her three soulmates and how special it was. They had done it the second year in the bunker and had kept it super small. Kaye was never one for attention and besides this was more special with a smaller group of people. Besides, they ended up doing another ceremony for the rest of Eden’s Gate seeing the joining of their beloved leaders. She remembers how special most people saw her after that and it only got more intense when she gave birth to her two sons.

“What are you hoping for gender wise?” Kaye asked happily.

“Well I want a boy, but Staci is dead set on it being a girl. Though, everyone in the bunkers seem to have more boys than girls so who knows” Joey replied as she rubbed her flat stomach.

The two sat for hours speaking about everything they could possibly think of and it only turned better when Jess and Grace joined them. It was a great time spent bonding, drinking, and removing themselves from the anxiety of what was awaiting them upon the surface next year.


	34. Year Seven

-Year Seven-

Kaye stood at the entrance to Jacob’s bunker and was staring at the outside world. It seemed that everything was looking normal, but somethings would never be the same as they once were. They were hours away from sending the first group of people to survey the area and make sure everything was safe. Then there was the issue of choosing where they would rebuild. Tensions had been rising as this day had drawn closer and her soulmates were butting heads. Joseph believed that God had cleaned the earth and they had to start over with no technology. On the other side John and Jacob both wanted to rebuild like they had originally planned. Things they knew would never be the same, but somethings would be critical for the success of rebuilding.

“What are you doing up here all alone” Jacob asked as he entered the entrance room.

Kaye looked over her shoulder at her soulmate and sighed happily as she was taken into his arms.

“I was just thinking about what we would find on the outside. I am not worried about things not being safe, but it scares me that all of us are starting to divide. You and John on one side but then Joseph wants something completely different. I understand both of your sides, but it is killing me to see you all fighting. I fear that we will try to go our separate ways and I cannot be apart from any of you. We are all a family and that scares me more than what is awaiting us on the outside of these bunkers” Kaye teared up as she replied and held Jacob tightly.

Jacob sighed as he knew where she was coming from and he had to admit that he was thinking over it as well. He did not understand Josephs want to leave behind everything of the old world and start over from scratch. He knew none of them had come to an agreement and now was the time to leave the bunker. Things were becoming more tense as time passed and a decision needed to be made soon. Everyone was looking at them for guidance and how could they help anyone when none of them could agree or compromise.

“I worry about it as well, but I promise that none of us are separating. You and our children mean the world to all of us. This is something I understand needs to be handled as soon as possible and I promise it will. I doubt either side will win and so there needs to be talk of compromise. I know that John wants to go back to his Ranch and see how it made out” Jacob replied as he intertwined their fingers, and both stared out the small window.

“I really hope you are right, and everything can be worked out. I love all of you and I refuse that any of us separate.” Kaye said and kissed Jacob softly.

The two took one last look through the window, before they went downstairs to meet with the other three siblings. It was rough speaking about the first group to go outside and Jacob of course wanted to be the one to lead it. Kaye knew none of them would change Jacob’s mind and there was no way she would also be allowed to join. It took a while to decide on everyone who would join the group and finally it was time. Kaye stood with the three siblings at Jacob’s bunker entrance and watched as Jacob made sure everyone was ready. Kaye was worried about her soulmate and hoped that everything was going to be okay. Kaye kissed Jacob deeply when the entrance door opened and only let him go as they made their way away from Jacob’s bunker. The bunker door was shut immediately after them and Kaye could not help but start to panic as she watched them disappear from her sight. They would still have radio contact as they went further but the not being with them that made it hard.

“Everything will be okay darling; God is watching over them” Joseph said as he brought her into a hug.

“Yeah, Jacob has always been the strongest sibling and I doubt anything can kill him” John chimed in and joined the embrace.

Kaye smiled at her two soulmates but wanted to talk before Jacob would have to return. Nothing was getting settled about the ultimate rebuilding and it was time for Kaye to step in. She motioned for the two brothers to follow her as Faith was more than happy to watch her two nephews. The three were now sitting in Jacob’s office and things were quiet for a while. Kaye sat in the desk before sighing and telling them about what her fears were. They both said the exact same things that Jacob had to say, but she knew that it would be better if she could make them compromise sooner.

“Listen, Joseph I understand that you believe that God cleansed the earth to rid us of sin. I agree that we should try to do many things differently than we have, but I feel that you are taking this way too far. I think technology is not a bad thing in moderation. Guns and modern weapons are needed for protect, but we could keep it to only Jacob’s soldiers. Joseph, I love all three of you equally and it would kill me if we separated. If you want to build Eden’s Gate around your vision, then okay but you cannot except everyone to want that as well. I feel that we should make two communities close together and people can choose what life to live.” Kaye said with a sigh as she finished speaking her mind.

Joseph seemed to be confused on her anger for a moment, but really took what she was saying to heart. He knew that the two communities could not be extremely close because of temptation, but this might be the only way to prosper. He loved his family like any of his brothers, and there was no way any of them would ever give Kaye or their children up.

“I understand your concerns and your idea is a very good one. I feel this might be the only one we can all compromise on what we want. Kaye you mean the world to us and this is just another proving how perfect you make us.” Joseph replied as he intertwined their hands and laid his forehead against hers.

Hopefully they could speak of this compromise with Jacob when he returned, and things could finally move forward. If everything came back good, then they needed to decide where these communities would be located and then start rebuilding as soon as possible.


	35. The New World

Jacob and his chosen came back six hours later with a neutral look upon his face. His chosen were no different and it was hard to make out what had happened. Kaye was patient as the group came inside and Jacob motioned for Kaye to follow. They were once again in Jacob’s office and the room was filled with silence as Jacob gathered his thoughts.

“Well, it looks that a lot of Hope County seems to be safe, but the Whitetails is a loss for the most part. Based on reports from other bunkers, Holland Valley had the largest space for rebuilding. Henbane River is safe until Hope County Jail, but yeah only a small part of the Whitetails is inhabitable.” Jacob said as he looked over his notes.

Kaye smiled over the information and was happy that so much of Hope County was radiation free or safe enough to live in. She could see John thinking hard as he bounced in his chair and they all knew what he was thinking. John wanted to see if Seed Ranch were still standing and knew that it would make a great place to start a community. Everyone knew if the Ranch were intact, then yeah it would make rebuilding a lot easier. John also mentioned that he wanted their sons to see the house he had built for them and be able to enjoy what he worked so hard on. Kaye smiled as he kissed John and told him that she also wanted to check on the Ranch. She knew that Noah and Aaron would love the big Ranch House and finally they would have a house that they saw in books.

“Well based on the footage and your account, only two of the bunkers can be used to exit. Faith’s bunker is still located in a high radiation zone and we will have to evacuate the inhabitants of her bunker through the tunnels.” Joseph said with his hands folded upon his lap.

Thankfully, the tunnels had been finished in time or else who knows how long Faith’s inhabitants would have to stay underground. Kaye and John smiled at each other as Joseph spoke to Jacob further. John was playing with her fingers and made sure to kiss her as many times as possible. John kept kissing her lips as he spoke of getting her pregnant once again and they could finally fill the large Ranch with family. Kaye laughed at his antics but was all for getting pregnant again once everything was becoming more settled. Having children made her happy and her soulmates made her feel happier than she had before. Kaye pressed one last kiss upon John’s lips before turning back to the other two.

“Now, comes the time we should discuss our visions of future communities” Jacob said as he took a seat tiredly.

“Well, we have already come to a compromise. Our beloved Kaye had thought of the compromise of having two communities close by. I shall have my vision of Eden’s Gate community and I am guessing you and John will run the other more modern community” Joseph answered with a smile.

Jacob shook his head with a laugh but should have known that Kaye would take matters into her own hands. Kaye had always been a strong figure within the project since the collapse and he was glad this fighting would be over with. He needed to focus on rebuilding for the years to come and his children deserved to live the life he wished his parents would have given him. Kaye smiled at her soulmates and knew it was time to brief the project’s members. Tomorrow, they would gathering everyone to prepare to leave and first they needed to look over Seed Ranch.

“Well I think it is best if we left our brother to get some rest and I shall go speak with the others” Joseph said as they all stood up and started to leave.

Kaye kissed Jacob as she ran her fingers through his hair and could tell how exhausted he was. Jacob smiled at her touch and leaned his head against her stomach. This was a huge adjustment for anyone but seeing the outside for the first time in seven years could have a greater effect. Kaye knew Jacob was strong, but she could tell that being outside had taken a lot out of him. As a few minutes passed, Kaye was able to convince Jacob to return to their rooms and rest. It was late known, and he deserved as much rest as possible before they had to leave the bunker tomorrow. Once the two were in bed, Jacob took her into his arms, and they fell asleep peacefully as they thought over what the future would bring.

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up” A little voice brought them out of their slumber as Noah tried to climb their bed.

Jacob smiled and helped his son onto the bed with little effort. The four-year-old was so excited to be going outside for the first time and wanted everyone to hurry up. Joseph entered after their son and smiled as he kissed Kaye good morning. The morning was filled with an array of emotions as excitement was there, but there was also the anxiety of having to rebuild everything they once knew. Kaye held Noah tightly in her arms as they all made their way to meet John in his bunker. Kaye smiled as they walked to John’s entrance and he was waiting for them with excitement written all over his face. John took Kaye and Noah into his arms as he kissed them all over their faces. Kaye laughed as Noah tried to pull away and looked over at Faith who was holding Aaron in her arms. Noah was set on the floor as he held John’s hand tightly and Kaye took Aaron into her arms. Aaron was crying when he saw his mommy and would not stop until he was in her arms. Kaye kissed her son’s head and was glad that he missed her so much. She looked at her soulmates as they decided who would go to Seed Ranch and it was not going well. Everyone knew John was going, but Kaye was fighting to be able to go with. Kaye finally put her foot down and said they had to allow her to go or no more baby making. That seemed to change her soulmates views reluctantly and Kaye was excited as she prepared to leave with John. Jacob was also coming along while Faith and Joseph would stay to watch over things.


	36. Hope of Rebuilding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited as we get closer to beginning New Dawn! I really hope everyone is enjoying the story still and there are a few things I want to mention. I really want to thank everyone for their support and I am so excited to have come this far into the story. I will be starting up another Far Cry 5 fanfic soon, so be sure to look out for it! I would also like to mention that I do think that the New Dawn part of this story will not run as long as 5 did, so just a heads up :) thank you all once again.

Kaye was exhausted as they walked further away from the bunker and made their way through the valley. It was beautiful to see things growing once again and it took her breath away to be outside. Things were not the same as they once had been, and radiation had affected the life that now grew upon the earth. Kaye was tucked between John and Jacob as they got closer to the ranch with excitement rising. John could not hold his excitement back as the ranch came into their view and he ran to see what was left. It was shocking to see how run down the home looked, but it had survived the brunt of the explosion. There were some parts of the home that needed to be redone, but overall, the house was salvageable and more than okay to live in once again. John seemed to be in tears as he looked upon the house he built and was thankful that his children would be able to experience the home they always deserved.

“I told you it would still be standing. I made sure it could withstand anything, but its more meaningful to see it in person.” John said happily as he showed Kaye around the home.

She obviously knew what the home looked like and had been inside many times, but it was cute to see John so excited. It also seemed that no one had entered the home since the bombs dropped and most things were still able to be used. Thankfully, John was happy to discover that his clothes were fine; with some dust; but were still more than wearable. Kaye rolled her eyes at his excitement of the clothes before they made their way to check on the garage. They opened the broken door and were astonished by what they saw. Affirmation was still within the hangar with minimal damage and this was truly a miracle. This plane should have been destroyed but it strangely looked almost untouched by the destruction that was outside.

“Well John, looks like your plane survived better than most of Hope County” Jacob said with a scoff.

John gave his brother an unimpressed looked before he ran his hands along his precious plane. He was so excited to fly once again and could not wait to take his children to experience something he loved. Kaye made him promise he would watch until they were way older, but she knew how much this meant to him. They decided it would be best to return to the others and come back later to start rebuilding. They needed to start planning and rebuilding before they could move people out of the bunkers. Though, it would probably be the safest option to still close the bunker doors until they were ready to leave. The bunkers were used, but they were still amazingly kept up and more than able to keep thriving. It would probably be best to keep the bunkers going at least for the water cycling, training centers, and many plants that were growing inside. These bunkers were still very valuable, but Joseph would not want anything to do with any of them any longer. It was a hard decision, but they all knew it would be smart to keep all three bunkers going if they could. They could be assigned to followers as a job and they would stay their a few days at a time.

“This is a really good sign and I am so happy that all of us will still be together” Kaye said happily as they walked back to John’s bunker.

When they returned inside the bunker, they were met with lots of happy cries from their children. Faith and Joseph were also happy to see them safe, with good news of the ranch to follow. Joseph was happy that his brothers’ home was still intact but still believed that technology was no longer needed. He was also unhappy about the three wanting to keep the bunkers going if possible. Though, it no longer mattered, as it was now time to have people make their choices. They gathered all their followers over the next 48 hours, and everyone was asked to make their decisions. It was not surprising as most of Eden’s gate wanted to stay with Joseph and all the resistance was willing to follow John. There were small groups of each that wanted something different, but overall, it was nice to see everyone being allowed to choose what they wanted.

“I believe it is time we leave and start creating the communities of the future” Joseph said softly as he holds Aaron in his arms.

All the family stood together outside of John’s bunker and it was still sad to say a short goodbye. The two communities would not be far apart, but it was still upsetting to not see each other every single day. It was going to be tough the first couple of years as they all tried to get everything together. Though, they all promised they would still meet to have family dinner once a week and Kaye would still have her nights with Joseph. Kaye kissed Joseph deeply as they stood at a crossroad and they separated from each other in the first time in seven years.

“I really hope this works out, because I am really scared of not being together as much as possible still” Kaye said as tears filled her eyes.

Jacob wiped her tears away and took her into a deep embrace along with their two children and John. Both of her soulmates reassured her that things were going to be okay and they would make sure they would all stay together. Plus, they understood the need to focus on rebuilding, but once things were up and running then it would slowly go back to normal. They also reminded her that Joseph’s community was within walking distance of only 20 minutes and she was always allowed to go when she pleased. Kaye smiled and kissed all her boys as the ranch came into their view and everyone behind them was excited. The ranch was a sign of a new start and Noah Seed screamed in excitement as he finally got to see a house that was always in his books. Noah held John’s hand tightly and they all followed the two towards the house. This was a changing of times that would need everyone to work together. Kaye smiled as she intertwined her fingers with Jacob’s and Aaron was in Jacob’s other arm as they walked. She hoped that this New Dawn would bring something better for the survivors and peace could finally be achieved.


	37. Aftermath; Years 1-9

** Aftermath Year One **

Dear journal,

I am writing in you for the first time since we left the bunker six months ago. Things are tough but I am glad I have my family. We have decided to fix up John’s ranch and expand for the people who want to live here. It was decided as a majority that this community would be named ‘Prosperity’. While we have our own community along with Jacob and John, Joseph has made his own. Faith also stands by his side and they have named their community ‘New Eden’. It does get hard to be away from each other for long periods of time, but we all make sure we come together at least once a week. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that I recently discovered that I am expecting Baby Seed #3! I am so thrilled to be pregnant once more and all my soulmates are just as happy. I really hope things continue to go well, but obviously only time will tell. Until next time…

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Two **

Dear journal,

It has almost been a full year since I have written in you and that is mostly due to how busy it has been. People are all working together to create an amazing community and it means the world to be at peace finally. I am very happy to announce that I gave birth to another boy, who we decided to name Levi Seed. He is just as precious as my other two boys and I really hope if I do have another, that it ends up being a girl. Though, three kids is a lot to handle and I do not plan on having anymore, anytime soon. Everything seems to being going very well… but I cannot help but feel suspicious of something happening in the future. I hope it is just me being a worry wart and nothing more serious. I must go now; we are expecting to join us here in Prosperity and I hope that more of my old friends show up.

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Three **

Dear Journal,

I am very happy to say that Kim, Nick, and Carmina Rye have joined us, and I can say that this makes my heart full. They have always been my family and I knew we would all be together once again. Carmina is getting so big; considering the last time I saw her when she was hours old; and it shows how much time is passing. It has been 10 years since the collapse and everyone I know is so much older. Jacob is 53, Joseph is 51, John is 41, and I am the ripe age of 31 as of two months ago. Age seems to be showing on my older two soulmates, but nothing seems to be slowing them down. I think myself and the kids are what keep them young. My little boys are growing so fast as well with Noah being 6, Aaron 3, and now my little Levi who just turned a year old. Time does fly but it makes me thankful for everything I have.

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Four **

Dear journal,

Another year has come, and I can honestly say that things seem to be falling into place. There are major struggles we have overcome, but I know that there are many more to conquer. We have officially contacted every survivor in Hope County, and I am glad to say that almost all my friends have survived. Sadly, I remember those who died before the collapse and during. Some people like Mary May survived the bombs… but choose to stay above ground and died probably due to radiation poisoning. Though, there are also some people who decided to look elsewhere to start their new life, like Adelaide and Xander who decided they wanted to fly away. I cannot blame them for wanting something new and to get away from everything that had happened. Anyways… on the front of soulmates… everything seems to be going very well. My love for them has grown and their love for me as grown as well. I could not imagine my life without any of them and I know that we will always be together.

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Five **

Dear journal,

Something has happened and I am trying my best to make this situation work. A woman dropped off a boy named Ethan and told us that he is Joseph’s son. I was shocked by her words, but how could believe something so far fetched. Ethan looks nothing like Joseph and carries no resemblance to my own children with the three brothers. It was strange, considering all my boys looked like they were related and had those blue ‘Seed’ eyes. Joseph tells me he has never been unfaithful, but he will not turn this child away. He is the father and he know that taking care of this child was the right thing to do. I believe him and I also know that he only wants to help. I brought Ethan into our community with open arms, but it was decided that Ethan would be raised in New Eden. I understand that they feel this is for the best, but honestly, I feel that Ethan needs a mother figure. I know that Faith will try her best, but both she and Joseph as occupied with running the community…. I hope things settle soon….

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Six **

Dear journal,

Things are becoming more strained between the members of my family. While most are fine… my soulmates are coming to a standstill. Ethan has created a rift between the brothers, and it seems that something is wrong. Both John and Jacob feel that Joseph is neglecting our children, but also myself. I understand their concern, but this is something that needs to be addressed with only him and I. I love Joseph with all my being, but I have felt that I rarely seem him anymore. I understand how important New Eden is…but I wish he would realize that I will always support him. It is sad to say… but I have only seen Joseph maybe a handful of times this year. It is not me who I worry about, but my children who keep asking when daddy Joseph was coming to spend time with them. This is just another bump in the road, and I know we can all get past this. With confidence and love, I hope that we can work things out….

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Seven **

Dear journal,

Things are getting better with Joseph, but I worry about him all the time. He seems to be bothered by something but tells me it is nothing. I respect his decision to not tell me, but I know it has something to do with Ethan. A couple of months ago, Joseph, Jacob and New Eden’s members set out North to create a haven for Joseph. I have only visited once but it is hard to forget the beautiful pink tree at the top of the broken dam. The place seems peaceful, but I hope that Joseph never needs to use it. Joseph needs his family by his side, and I know that we can all help him with what ever was wrong. Oh… I met with a doctor today and my heart is broken. I have not told any of my soulmates, but they told me that I cannot have anymore children. It was shocking to her those words, but I should be thankful for the three beautiful children I was able to have…. Though sometimes things are easier said then done.

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Eight **

Dear journal,

More rumblings have been going around Hope County and things seem to be getting tense. There has been word of a new group of people seen close to the county border with lots of firepower. Joseph does not seem concerned about these rumblings within both communities, but Jacob and John are both prepared for what may come. My family has been holding themselves together, but it was hard when I told them of my infertility. All three were heartbroken by the news but were blessed by our three sons that were given to us. I know that I was blessed to have my children and I will do everything in my power to protect all of them. It is time to sleep now (John is bothering me with not cuddling him to sleep) so till next time.

-Kaye R.

** Aftermath Year Nine **

Dear journal,

We have reached an impasse with New Eden and things are not going very well. People are not interacting like they use to and Joseph is once again pushing for his vision of the new world. Yesterday, Joseph and I got into a fight about everything. We both said some hurtful things but none of it changed anything. Joseph seems to be having a breakdown and Ethan is causing a larger rift as time passes. I can tell he holds a lot of resentment towards me and refuses to acknowledge my existence. Joseph is pulling away from everyone and has not spoken to me since our fight. Today, I went to visit him and was told by members that I was no longer welcomed into the community. Joseph… what have I done? What did I do to make you hate me so? I love you and only want what is best for our family. Please…. Please… someone tell me that things were going to get better…. Please…save me from this pain.

-Kaye R. 


	38. New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Dawn has Arrived!!   
> *Music plays while I dance crazy* WOOT WOOT!

It had been seventeen years since the collapse and things were becoming worse off than they were. There was a new group of people called “The Highway men” and it was becoming harder to fight them off. They were equipped well, organized, and were led by two sisters that were out of their minds. Kaye knew how to deal with people like this, but she was now 39 years old and her body was feeling the changes. Plus, something else seemed to be bothering her and she had no clue what it was. Things needed to be fixed soon and Carmina Rye herself wanted to help fix things. After Nick and a few others were taken… we all knew that something had to change. Carmina left to get help from a famous man named Thomas Rush. He was said to make communities that last and make things work the way they should. Rush was their last hope for help against the highwayman and hopefully in bringing everyone together once again.

“Baby, what’s wrong” John asked as he walked into Kaye throwing up in their bathroom.

“I’m fine… I think it’s just something I ate and unfortunately did not agree with me” Kaye replied as she flushed the toilet and went to brush her teeth.

Kaye smiled as John’s arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her neck softly. He always loved to start something they could not finish, and it was fun to drive each other crazy. Kaye was happy that things were going so well with their relationship, but she felt saddened when she thought of Joseph. John and Jacob were a constant in her life every day, but she felt empty with not seeing Joseph as well. It was heartbreaking to hear that Joseph had disappeared, but she knew that he was probably hiding out in the North. It had been months since they last saw each other and it was becoming harder to be happy. She wanted to be with all three of her soulmates, but how could she fix something, when she did not know what was wrong. Kaye turned in John’s arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his body.

“I miss all of us being together” Kaye cried softly.

“I know baby… and I promise things will get better” John replied and kissed her forehead.

The two stood holding each other for a while, but a loud shouting startled them out of their embrace. They made their way downstairs and were stunned to see Carmina and a stranger entering Prosperity. Kim immediately took her daughter into a tight embrace and asked who this new person was. Carmina told them they were Rush’s Captain of Security and his name was Dean. Dean had managed to meet up with Carmina and could help get Rush back alive. Rush was too valuable for the twins to kill and they needed him to defeat the highwaymen. John stood close to his wife and listened to this Captain speak of doing whatever needed to be done.

“Cap, it is very nice to meet you and truly thank you for helping us. There are a lot of people to bring back and many outposts to take back from the highwaymen. If you ever need someone else to watch your back, you can count on me” Kaye said as she shook hands with Dean.

John tensed behind his wife as he listened to her words but held back from saying anything. Kaye knew a lot about taking someone’s operation down and would never be left out of the action. Though, they had children now and it was scary when they were away from each other longer than a couple days. John shook Dean’s hand and mentioned some outposts and people he had heard about that were close by. Things seemed to change at this hope that had come into their community and it was time to finally fight back. Their efforts against the highwaymen were strong, but they needed something more if they were going to rid them from Hope County. Hopefully, in doing so, then they could finally get through to Joseph and be together as a family once again. Kaye herself had been acting strange lately but both John and Jacob thought it was due to Joseph’s absence.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind, but right now Carmina has my back” Dean replied with a smile at the two before speaking with Kim.

They were working out a plan of how to reach Rush and break him out of the highwaymen’s grasp. It would be a tough fight, but it was manageable, and this would be a huge victory for Prosperity. Kaye left the four to speak over plans as she made her way outside and smiled when someone yelled “mommy”. Her youngest son Levi ran into her arms and giggled as she kissed his face. Levi was a bright light within these dark times, and she was thankful for all her son’s. They all were being brave, helping the community, and were sticking together more often. Kaye noticed they seemed to be leaning on each other more since Joseph’s absence and she knew it was because of her emotions. She tried not to be sad around her children, but sometimes a tear would slip out and they knew how much they missed their father. They had their other two dads, but they missed

Joseph and wanted everything to go back to the way it had been.

“Mommy! Did you see the drawing I made” Levi asked as he pointed to a chalk picture that he had made on one of the walls.

Kaye smiled as Levi held her hand tightly and brought her closer to see for herself. Levi had drawn his family together and everyone was in Prosperity, looking happy. It broke her heart when Levi explained the picture and kept saying he missed Daddy Joseph. He wanted everyone to be together again and for mommy not to be sad any longer. Kaye kissed her son’s forehead and brought him into a tight embrace. Things were going to change, and she hoped that she would have the chance to speak to Joseph soon. She was willing to do anything for her family and she would even travel into the ‘forbidden’ North is she had to.


	39. Coming Together

“We managed to get Rush back and Prosperity is finally coming together” Carmina said happily as she hugged her godmother.

Kaye smiled at Carmina and came together with everyone else to discuss this great accomplishment. Though, this was short lived as the highwaymen tried to attack, but thankfully all of them managed to hold them back. Cap was a blessing during this time, and everyone had hope once again. Prosperity was about giving people hope and a place to finally call home. It was also amazing that Cap brought in multiple ‘specialists’ to help make Prosperity grow stronger. Jacob and John were warried of the new additions of the community but soon came to welcome them. They both knew these people were doing what they could to help and wanted to be apart of if this home. Things seemed to be moving along quickly and she was impressed with how successful Cap had been so far.

“Impressive right? I know someone else who was just as impressive in her day” Jacob said as all of them were eating dinner.

Kaye rolled her eyes in laughter and smiled as Noah asked what she had done. Her sons knew briefly about how Kaye had met her soulmates, but they may have left out the fact that Kaye tried to bring down Eden’s Gate. Though, because Noah was fourteen, he was starting to ask more questions about the entire story. Kaye smiled as Jacob told their eldest child parts of the truth, but there were somethings that should be left alone. The past was behind them and there were bigger things that needed to be handled. She was happy that her family was safe in this moment but was worried about what would happen as they got closer to the end. She wanted all her family together at their home, but Joseph needed to be brought back and things needed to be settled.

“Well, I love all of my babies so much and now it is time for bed” Kaye said as they finished eating and Kaye placed kisses over all her son’s cheeks.

All three of her son’s groaned and tried to run away as she embarrassed them with kisses. John and Jacob smiled at her as their kids ran off upstairs to start getting ready for bed. John volunteered to tuck their youngest Levi into bed while Jacob and Kaye were cleaning up. The two stood side by side as they cleaned the dishes and it was a comfortable silence.

“I miss being all together… w-was it something I did? Did I drive Joseph away from all of us?” Kaye asked as her voice wavered and tried not to cry.

“Pup, you did and have done nothing wrong! Joseph is dealing with his own problems and he told me he needed to leave. He was becoming more lost and felt that God had chosen the wrong person to deliver his message. Don’t you ever think you have done anything wrong. You’re perfect and we all love you” Jacob replied and kissed her softly.

Kaye wrapped her arms around Jacob and smiled into his chest. She was glad that things were okay between them and it was reassuring to hear that she had done nothing wrong. The two finished cleaning the dishes, checked on all three of the kids, and were now sitting in the living room with Cap, Rush and Kim. All of them were discussing the next move they needed to make, and Kim seemed hesitant to speak her mind at first.

“I hate to say this with everything that has happened, but I think we need to ask New Eden for their help against the highwaymen” Kim said softly.

“Don’t worry Kim… I think this will only do us good and working together will be the only way to win” Kaye replied as John ran his hand along her back.

Everyone was tense as they spoke to Cap about finding Joseph and having New Eden come together with Prosperity. Cap was more than willing to help and would make his way there at first light. Everyone went to sleep that night with a sense of nervousness, but it was no use in worrying over something that couldn’t be controlled. The next day was filled with Kaye worrying over what would happen next and something else had been consuming her mind. She had been throwing up a lot longer than when John had found her, and it was becoming concerning. Kaye knew she should have someone look her over, but there was no reason to cause more stress for her soulmates. She decided that she needed someone to confide in and Kim was the perfect person for that.

“Wait… you’ve been throwing up for weeks now and haven’t been checked over?” Kim asked to upset with the women standing in front of her.

“I know… but everything has been hectic, and I didn’t want to put more pressure on Jacob or John.” Kaye replied as she sat on Kim’s bed and groaned.

Kim shook her head in annoyance before bringing Kaye into a hug.

“You know we are all here for you, but maybe we can figure this out ourselves… what are your symptoms?” Kim asked and Kaye answered.

Kaye had been nauseous, tired, having mood swings, and was bloated on most days. Kim stared at her friend in disbelief and could not believe that her friend had never thought of the answer herself.

“Well as someone who has a kid… and you who also has children… did you never think that you might be pregnant?” Kim asked.

Kaye stopped moving and looked at Kim in disbelief. There was no way she was pregnant!

“No! I was told a long time ago that I would never be able to get pregnant again….” Kaye answered as she thought over the doctor’s words.

“Okay, but nothing is ever hundred percent! Your symptoms are screaming pregnancy, and have you even been using contraceptives?” Kim questioned.

Kaye closed her eyes and shook her head as she thought over. None of her soulmates had been using protection during their intimate times and she guessed that anything was possible. Kim stood quickly and told her friend to wait patiently as she walked out of her room. Kaye sat on her friend’s bed as she thought over everything and was scared about the possibility of being pregnant. Jacob was 61, Joseph was 59, John was 49, and she herself was 39. Being pregnant at this age was a risk and she was not as young as she once was. Though… she had always dreamed of having more children and it would be a blessing to be pregnant after being told you couldn’t.


	40. New Eden

“Positive” Kaye said to herself as she stared at the pregnancy test.

She could not believe that she was pregnant once again and it was hard to believe. She was told that she would never be able to have kids again and her she was pregnant. Things were happening very fast and now she was stuck with knowing she could not help. Being pregnant meant that she had to be careful with what she did and that meant staying out of fighting. Kaye knew she had to tell her soulmates soon and this time there was only the possibility of two of her soulmates being the biological father. Joseph had been away from months and it was impossible for him to have gotten her pregnant. Kaye threw the pregnancy test underneath her clothes in her dresser before she made herself presentable. She could her people yelling in happiness outside and she could hear them talking to Cap. Apparently, he had spoken to New Eden, retrieved something special for them, and lite Josephs destroyed statue.

“Congrats Cap! You have no idea how much this means to all of us” Nick said happily to the man.

Everyone was gathered out front celebrating the news of New Eden and Cap had a lot to tell them.

“I did get into New Eden and spoke to Ethan. He told me the only way to processed is to find Joseph in the North and ask for his help” Cap said as he looked at the hopeful faces around him.

Kaye closed her eyes as she held back her tears and had to keep herself from caressing her flat stomach. It was hard to hear about her missing soulmate but she knew this was the only way. Joseph was everyone’s hope to succeeding and she wanted him back no matter what. She along with most of Prosperity wished Cap luck as he headed to meet up with Ethan at Joseph’s old compound. Not many people went to see what remained of the old church and Kaye herself had only seen it right after they left the bunkers. Kaye stayed in her spot as others went back to their business and took a seat upon the grass in front of the entrance. She stared out into the distance and it was peaceful.

“How am I going to get through this” she whispered to herself and laid a gentle hand upon her stomach.

The only other person who knew about this baby was Kim and she knew Kim would never tell another soul without her permission. Kaye let her tears fall as she brought her legs close to her and felt lost for the first time in a long while. Though, she knew she had to be strong not only for herself but her children and the new one growing within her. Kaye dried her tears and took a deep breath as she stood to return inside. With everything going so well, it was best if she hid her pregnancy until it was safer for everyone. They needed her help and the moment they knew she was pregnant; they would not allow her to follow.

-48 Hours Later~

Cap walked though the gates of Prosperity and immediately went towards John. They spoke in hushed tones before John looked confused before shying loudly. Jacob stood close to Kaye as they watched the scene and stood up straight when John walked over.

“Well… he found Joseph and they together went back to New Eden, but he is asking to see all three of us together” John said softly.

Kaye was shocked by his words and was confused about why know was Joseph ready to speak to them again. Kaye nodded her head in confused agreement and knew that it was best to get things over with. Cap told them he requested their presence as soon as possible and it was best to leave today. All three agreed the children would be safer in Prosperity with Kim and Nick. They prepared to leave and slowly started making their way towards New Eden. It was amazing to be outside of Prosperity’s walls and see the progress Cap had made firsthand. Almost all the Outpost had been taken and it had put a huge dent in the Highwaymen’s operations. It took them a while to get to New Eden, but when they made it nervousness consumed Kaye. She stopped in front of the gates and had to force herself to remain calm.

“It’ll be fine” John said as he embraced her from behind and kissed her.

Kaye nodded her head at his words, and they all held their breaths when the large wooden doors opened. A follower motioned them to enter and the stares were almost immediate. There were whispered of all three of their names and how amazing it was to see them again. Everyone seemed to be welcoming of them after so long and still looked up to the father’s heralds. They all made their way through the village and stopped once they were in front of the main structure. Cap waited outside patiently as the three entered. Kaye stood behind her two soulmates as they walked inside and internally groaned when she saw Ethan standing next to Joseph. Kaye walked closer to the two in front of her and could not help but smile at seeing Joseph in such a long time. Her love for him was still very much there and nothing would ever change that.

“Brothers! It is so nice to see you both once again. I am sorry about my long absence, but I had to think upon the voice and their words” Joseph said strongly as he walked close to the group.

Joseph embraced both of his brothers with their signature embrace before Kaye caught his eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Joseph took a step forward. Kaye stood her group and kept looking upon Joseph with a calm expression on her face. She had to hold herself together and not have a breakdown in front of everyone.

“Still as beautiful as ever my love… I-I cannot tell you how sorry I am about the way things happened, but I promise that my love for you is still true. You are my soulmate and I can promise that I will never leave your side every again.” Joseph said as he placed his hand upon her face.

Kaye broke as tears left her eyes and she threw herself into his arms. Joseph embraced her as they both fell to their knees and both cried together. Kaye was so happy to be within his arms once again and it was reassuring to hear that he still loved her.

“I love you Joseph… please…. I love you” Kaye managed to say through her loud sobs.

Joseph caressed her cheek as he brought her into a deep kiss. John and Jacob smiled happily at the two and were glad that Kaye could finally have her anger resolved. They were once again going to be a family and have the life they all dreamed about.


	41. The Power of Rush

“Father, why must you trust an outsider? You left me New Eden and I have made sure to keep your precious community going! All these people are sinners and there is no reason they should be allowed inside our walls” Ethan yelled out.

Joseph removed his arms from Kaye and walked over to his son with a gentle expression. They spoke in hushed tones and Ethan glared at Kaye once more before he stormed out. Kaye stood silently as she moved closer to John and Jacob with nervousness. She knew that Ethan never liked her and lately his hatred for her was obviously very evident. It was hard to understand why he hated her so much, but that might be due to taking the attention away from him. She could tell that he also held a lot of resentment towards her children and felt that he was less valuable than they were.

“Listen, I have to go… Kim just came over the radio and told me that Rush is missing, so I’m gonna go look for him at his last known location. Everyone finds without me here” Cap asked as he prepared to leave.

Cap was immediately off to find Rush while the four soulmates stood near each other. It was strange to be all together again, but Kaye was happier than she had been for a while. Maybe it would be smart to tell them about being pregnant… but still… she knew that meant being taken out of the fight. They needed everyone’s help with defeating the twins and it needed to be handled as soon as possible.

“Joseph… I’m glad you came back… but the twins and highwaymen need to be defeated as soon as possible” Kaye said as she stepped closer.

Joseph looked upon her with a longing look and brought her hand into both of his. How long it had been since they had last touched and being away from her was the hardest thing he had ever done. He missed his soulmates, brothers, and of course their children. He thought about them every single day and could not wait until the voice told him to return.

“Do not worry my love… God as given him the power to defeat those who seek to destroy all we have built and soon they shall be” Joseph replied softly.

-Cap, Rush, & the Twins-

Cap cried out as the twins struck Rush in the head and he knew something needed to be done. As he grew angry… he let the ‘power’ Joseph had bestowed upon him and broke the handcuffs that bound him. He felt immeasurable strength fill his body as he threw Mickey into a wall, before taking Lou’s attack upon him. He let anger take over him as he slammed Lou’s head against the wall and turned to see Mickey holding up a shotgun. Cap was about to move towards Mickey when another cry came from behind him and he felt arms around him as the two fell out of the window. Cap groaned as he landed upon a hard body and quickly turned as he heard them groan. Cap gasped happily when he met the face of Rush and was amazed that Rush was still alive. Rush coughed as the two slowly got up and Cap rapped his arms around the shorter man in happiness.

“Knew you’d always come back for me” Rush managed to get out as he flinched in pain.

Cap smiled happily and told Rush that he would follow him anywhere. Rush winked at the Captain of Security before motioning for them to leave. The Twins were still in the same location and they needed to leave immediately. Cap wrapped his arms around Rush as they moved to his vehicle. They both sat in comfortable silence as they drove back to Prosperity. Though Cap made sure to radio the Seeds that he had found Rush and they were making their way back to Prosperity. The Seeds were glad he had found Rush alive and would be staying at New Eden overnight.

“I can feel it Cap… we’re almost to the end of this fucking mess” Rush said as they got closer to the community.

Cap agreed that they had made huge leeway and things were close to ending. He knew that Irwin had something new for him to do and it would lead him close to taking down the twins. He knew he had a short amount of time to meet up with Irwin and he hoped he could face the twins within the next few days and finally be done with this. Cap was exhausting himself, but these people needed his help and he knew he was doing something good. These people were slowly turning into his family and he cared about what would happen to them. He knew he would help to protect them and especially Carmina Rye. That girl had been brave enough to seek Rush out and convince him to help them save Hope County.

-New Eden-

Kaye smiled brightly as she walked through New Eden and watched everyone continue with their duties. The adults were all working hard while the children ran freeing and were laughing as they played. Kaye new it had only been a short period of time since she left her sons, but she was ready to rush back to be with them. Her children meant the world to her and she had never been away from them longer than a couple hours before this. There was little need to be away from them longer than that and it made her think back to her unborn child inside her again. Kaye smiled as she lightly caressed her stomach and thought about this new baby. It was truly a miracle and the only thing she cared about, was the fact that this child would be healthy. She was happy that Rush had been found okay and things could continue forward. They were closer to taking down the twins and things would finally be over… but something was still bothering her. Ethan still held a lot of animosity towards her and she worried about his future actions. She could not stay away forever, and she knew Joseph did not want to be apart from her ever again. There was also the issue of the new baby and she was scared for her unborn child’s safety. Ethan seemed to be becoming unhinged and it was impossible to know what he was thinking. Kaye only hoped that maybe someone could get through to him and stop this. Ethan was still a good person, but obviously lost within himself. Ethan was an adult know… but she did not know if Joseph had ever revealed that he was not truly his real father. Though… maybe him not knowing was for the better. Kaye sighed as she sat on a tree stump overlooking the small body of water within New Eden and feared over the future events that were coming.


	42. Undercover

Cap took a deep breath as he listened to Irwin speak as they entered the old Hope County Jail. The plan of getting ‘captured’ and killing someone to take their place in the derby was not the worst idea. Cap was willing to do anything to get closer to the twins and finally free Hope County from the Highwaymen. Cap stayed quiet as he was led into the jail and was immediately put to work. Along with other prisoners, he was told to continuously create bullets for the Highwaymen. Cap was not surprised when the twins came into view and was speaking of someone that had something important to speak to them about. Cap tried to listen closer, but the conversation had ended quickly, and they agreed that they would speak of this when the derby came about.

“Alright group one, you’re done for today” a voice came over a speaker.

Cap and two others were let out into the yard where the prisoners stayed and was able to speak to someone who had hidden a knife. Cap was able to find said weapon and was able to get his hand on a master key. It was hard to keep from being hidden, but he managed to sneak through the jail and was able to find the person of interest. Easily, he killed the man who he would be replacing in the derby and started to make his way back to Irwin.

“Nice work Cap… now all that’s left is for me to put in the word about you to replace him in the derby” Irwin said as Cap entered the caged back of the truck and peacefully was led away from the Jail.

-New Eden-

“It’s time for us to head back Joseph… but we’ll keep in touch. Cap says that we’re close to the end and you know it as well” Jacob said as they stood at the entrance of New Eden.

The three had spent the time spending time all together and speaking about everything that had happened since Joseph had disappeared. Kaye could see the regret in Joseph’s expressions, and she made sure he knew that she forgave him. Kaye couldn’t say that she completely understood his actions, but she was thankful that his isolation had helped him with what the voice was telling him. It was amazing to be all together once again and she knew that the brothers had missed each other deeply.

“I understand and I hope that God can guide us to a peaceful end to this” Joseph replied and kissed Kaye.

Kaye smiled at her soulmate and caressed his reach before whispering into his ear. She reminded him of how much she loved him and hopefully things between them could go back to normal. She also made sure that he knew how much his children missed him and he should visit them as soon as this was all over. Joseph smiled at her and reassured her that he would see their children as soon as he could. Joseph missed his soulmate more than anything in the world, but he also missed his children and brothers just as much. Though, he thanked God that his family was forgiving and willing to understand why he had to isolate himself.

“I love you…” Joseph whispered one last time as he watched the three faded into the distance.

-Prosperity-

Things were tense in Prosperity and that was due to the information that Cap had revealed. Everyone was happy with the information he had managed to gather from going undercover, but it left many new questions unanswered. How was he supposed to face down the twins if he won this derby and who was this ‘important’ person the twins were so desperate to speak to. Kaye knew things were moving forward no matter how any of them felt about everything. Rush was still healing from his injuries and so it was up to only a handful of people to join in the final push. Cap reassured everyone that tonight he would win the derby and have his chance to take down the twins. He revealed that his inside associate; Irwin; had snuck of weapon into the dinner party and it would only be a matter of not missing his shots.

“Listen… I know all of you are tired from everything that we’ve been through, but I promise that I will end this. You guys have become my family and I will do anything to protect everyone” Cap said as he looked around at all the faces who were staring at him.

Cap smiled when the faces of people became more hopeful and they trusted him with their lives. Cap knew this was risky, but so was everything else he had done to get to this point. He had found a family he could depend upon and he had recently discovered his soulmate. Cap smiled softly as he looked at Rush who was speaking to people around and found himself lovingly touching the soulmate mark that laid upon his shoulder. It took the two a long time to reveal their feelings so each other and he cried the night he saved his soulmate. Rush meant everything to him and he couldn’t imagine what he would have done if Rush had died that night. Rush noticed him staring after a while and smiled at his Captain of Security. They had revealed to each other that they were soulmates and things were finally coming together for the two. They had denied their feelings for each other for a long time, but since the twins had captured Rush… they refused to waste any more time. They both were hopeful that things would end as soon as possible, and both decided that staying in Hope County sounded like a perfect idea.

“Hey… good luck tonight and if you need help, just radio us right away” Kaye said as she walked up to Cap.

Cap smiled at the older women and was surprised that she was speaking to him. They had been friendly to each other since the beginning, but they had not been able to have a lot of interaction with each other. As Cap waited for Irwin to radio him, the two sat as they spoke of plans of what to do from this point forward and Cap was happy to know the woman had his back. The two were finding themselves speaking non-stop until Cap’s radio went off and Irwin was telling him that it was time for the derby.

“This ends tonight” Cap said to everyone before he left towards the derby.

Things were reacting a critical point in Hope County and once again it would be a changing of everyone’s futures. Cap made his way to the derby with hopes of not only winning but returning to the people he now considered his family. He knew everyone was looking upon him to defeat the Highwaymen and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to win.


	43. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end and I am so excited! I'm also sad that this story is ending, but I hope you have all enjoyed the stories and my OC Kaye.

It was an eerily quiet in Hope County and things had come to a standstill. Cap had won the derby, got into the winner’s dinner, and had come so close to killing the twins. It was shocking to see everything freeze as Ethan walked into the room behind Mickey. Ethan was speaking of the tree that Joseph had led him to in the North and he spoke of the power it would give to the twins. Cap had to restrain himself from confronting Ethan from where he sat but he had to think smartly over the situation.

“What do you mean Ethan betrayed New Eden?” Kaye questioned Cap as she looked towards her two soulmates standing a way away.

“I was there, and he told everyone about the tree in the North and just everything that Joseph believes in” Cap responded with a sigh.

Kaye couldn’t believe what she was hearing and knew they had to get to New Eden before something horrible happened. She looked at Cap and made him promise that he wouldn’t speak to either of her soulmates about this. This was something that couldn’t be dealt with a lot of people and it was for the best that only Cap, and Kaye would head to see the truth. The two slipped away as others were speaking about the final battle against the Highwaymen and it was time to settle things once and for all. As they made their way to New Eden, Kaye caressed her stomach and knew that this was very risky. She knew this was not the greatest idea she had ever had, but she knew that she could help end this.

“NO!” Kaye screamed as New Eden came into their view and the entire community had been destroyed or burning.

The two rushed through the wreckage and were thankful to find a handful of followers that had survived. Though, things seemed to take a turn for the worst as they entered the main structure and the twin’s voices came from behind them. They both taunted Cap and made sure the two knew this would be the final battle. Kaye stepped closer to Cap and made sure he knew that they were going to take down the twins. She made sure to check her magazine and it was time to end this. It seemed like hours as both Cap and Kaye fought the twins, along with multiple Highwaymen that were joining in. Kaye tried to catch her breath as she hides behind a building and knew things were getting close. Cap was brutal in his attack against the twins and soon enough Lou was down. Kaye felt a rush of adrenaline rush through her body as she attacked Mickey along with Cap and both held their breath as Mickey went down as well.

“No! You can’t die before me….” Mickey cried as Lou took her last breath.

Kaye and Cap walked closer to the twins and felt bad for the eldest twin as they watched her cry for her sister. She begged for them to spare her life and they would never see them ever again. Kaye looked at Cap for his decision and smiled as he let Mickey live.

“Ethan and the old man headed somewhere up north. If you go now, maybe you can catch up with them before it’s too late” Mickey groaned out.

“Come on Cap… we have to get there as fast as we can” Kaye replied as the two raced off towards Joseph’s sanctuary.

Both were running as fast as they could as they passed through the north and groaned as they noticed the Highwaymen now had entered the once forbidden land. Though, the north seemed to have a calmness over it, that it didn’t have before and it allowed them to travel with little resistance in their way. Kaye fell a little back as they came closer to Joseph’s sanctuary and yelled for Cap to go on ahead. Kaye was trying to catch her breath as she held a hand to her stomach and knew that she needed a small rest. She took deep breaths as she watched Cap run further up the path and Joseph’s voice yelled out suddenly.

“Wh- “Kaye started to speak but was instantly running once again when Ethan started yelling.

Kaye gasped when the three came into view and Ethan was pointing a pistol at the two as he walked closer to the tree. Joseph kept repeating that Ethan was making a mistake and it wasn’t too late to turn back now. Kaye walked closer to the two as she watched the scene unfold but froze when Ethan finally seemed to notice her. The pistol in his hand instantly pointed towards her and the other two now looked towards her as well. Joseph begged for Ethan to listen to him as his son started speaking with venomous words towards Kaye.

“How dare you show your face! Everything is your fault and still they keep you in their lives. You have ruined my life with your presence, and I’ll be damned if I let you continue to poison the world around you! You’re nothing but a whore who deserves to die and those spawn of yours are nothing but a waste of space. I promise after I put a bullet through your head that I’ll put three more into your children.” Ethan said as he took an apple into his hand and walked closer to her.

Kaye stood frozen in her spot and tried her best not to cry when Joseph tried to reach towards her. Ethan screamed at his father to stay away or he’d make her death even slower. Kaye shook her head and begged for Ethan to listen to reason. She knew he was angry, but she still didn’t understand why he held so much anger towards her. Kaye looked towards Joseph and cried softly as their eyes locked. Joseph was whispering words to her and it seemed to distract Ethan from the third person who had seemed to be ignored up until now. Cap immediately rushed Ethan and a shot rang out through the broken dam as their bodies hit the ground. Joseph looked at the two and himself before sighing in relief at the lack of bullet hole.

“J-joseph” Kaye’s voice came from behind and he turned towards his soulmate.

Kaye stood holding her stomach as blood poured through her fingers and she fell onto the ground. Joseph screamed in horror as he rushed to take her into his arms as he held pressure onto the wound. Kaye gasped as she held onto one of Joseph’s arms and cried out in pain. Cap watched the two in sadness as Ethan pushed Cap off and ate the forbidden apple. Darkness seemed to envelope Ethan and he screamed as the power rushed through his body. Cap looked towards Joseph as Ethan ran off and he was motioned to follow him immediately.

“J-Joseph… if anything happens, I want you to know- “Kaye started but Joseph placed his lips against hers.

“Shh my darling… everything is going to okay; you can tell me everything later” Joseph responded as he took one of her hands into his.

“P-please… Joseph… I’m pregnant” Kaye managed to get out as blood seemed to slip out of the side of her mouth.

Joseph stared in horror at her bleeding stomach and cried as the words were finally processed. He brought her closer into his arms and prayed for God to save both his soulmate and their unborn child.


	44. Hope County

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end! I've been thinking about writing another Far Cry 5 story, but Idk about what. So, if you have any ideas, please let me know <3

Joseph cried as he held Kaye tightly and soon looked up as Cap returned to them as he carried the limp body of Ethan. Joseph was not surprised by this outcome and soon passed Kaye over to Cap before walking over to Ethan. He sat his son up against the tree and caressed his face. Ethan was crying out for Joseph and asking for forgiveness as the life drained from his body. Joseph comforted his son in his final moments but couldn’t find it in himself to forgive him. Ethan was always lost in his own sins and he knew something like this was bound to happen. Ethan held a lot of pride and wrath when it came to Kaye. He should’ve seen it coming, but he chooses to turn a blind eye to what was always there. Joseph was angry with himself, Ethan, and he was concerned that God had chosen the wrong person. Joseph cried as he looked over at his soulmate in Cap’s arms as he held a torch in his hand and set the ‘magical tree’ on fire.

“I thought I knew what God wanted from me… but everything I’ve done has only hurt the people I loved…” Joseph cried as he watched Ethan and the tree burn.

“J-joseph… we have to get her back to prosperity! She’s still alive and we can’t give up now. The wound isn’t too deep, and it can easily be fixed” Cap yelled as he wrapped his jacket around Kaye and held her in his arms.

Joseph stared at the two as Cap started racing down the hill and kept screaming for Joseph to follow. Finally, when Kaye cried out in pain did Joseph seem to snap out of his stupor. All three were now sitting in the boat as Cap pushed the engine as hard as possible as they raced to save her. There were two lives at stake, and they needed to do everything in their power to save them. Joseph was running his fingers through her hair as they passed by New Eden and Joseph looked upon it in sadness. Everything they had worked so hard for was now destroyed, but at least most of his followers were able to escape before they were attacked. Kaye groaned as they got closer to Prosperity and was taken quickly into Caps’ arms once again as they raced towards Prosperity. They could hear the people on lookout yelling someone to open the front gates as the tree raced inside. Immediately, doctors were surrounding Kaye and immediately taking her into the medical room. Joseph stared helplessly as he looked upon his bloody hands and couldn’t believe what was happening. He had failed his soulmate, family, and followers who all looked upon him for protection/guidance.

“What’s going on!? Joseph…. Joseph! What happened?” John screamed as he and Jacob raced up to their brother.

Joseph continued to cry as his brothers kept trying to ask what had happened. John was starting to panic as he noticed the medical team yelling and working hard inside of the medical room. He gave his brother one last look before making his way into the room and asked what was going on.

“John please… you need to leave! The doctors are doing everything they can to save her and the baby” Kim said as she tried pushing him outside but didn’t realize the mistake she had let slip.

John was looking in horror as his soulmate was once again fighting for her life. This had happened once before, and he couldn’t believe that they had allowed this to happen once again.

“B-Baby… what do you mean Kim?” John yelled as he firmly grasped the women’s arms.

“S-she never told you?... Kaye had come to me a while ago and I convinced her to take a pregnancy test… it was positive” Kim finally revealed as tears filled her eyes.

John felt all the air leave his body as the news took him by surprise and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The love of his life was not only fighting for her life once again but was also pregnant with their child once again. John cried as he exited the room and stood looking at Joseph who was still crying while sitting on the ground. Jacob looked upon John with confusion and was confused about why his two brothers were both crying.

“John… what’s going on?” Jacob asked as he walked over to his youngest brother.

“It’s Kaye… and she… she’s pregnant” John finally revealed as he looked upon both.

Jacob ran his hands through his hair as he yelled out in anger and couldn’t control his emotions. The three sat separated from each other as their minds raced and the only thing they could do was wait. Jacob was sitting against the building as he held himself back from letting his anger overtake him.

‘D-daddy… are you okay” Levi said as he walked up to Jacob and laid his small hand upon his fathers.

Jacob tensed up as his son’s hand was laid upon his and he felt himself calm down immediately. Jacob took his son into his arms and held his son closer as he asked him about his day. Levi giggled happily as he cuddled closer to his father’s chest and babbled on while being oblivious to what was occurring in the room behind him. Jacob kissed his son’s head as he hugged him closer and smiled softly at his son’s happiness. It was reassuring to have one of his son’s so close to calm himself down. Jacob laid his head upon his son’s as Noah and Aaron walked over and froze as they noticed all three of their fathers were emotionless. They knew something was going on but weren’t sure what had happened. Noah held Aaron close as the two held hands and looked upon their family with confusion. They weren’t sure what had happened, but it had to have been something horrible.

“What’s wrong dad” Noah asked as the two walked closer to John, but their father stayed silent with his head down.

“DAD!” Aaron yelled as he noticed Joseph and immediately ran into his father’s arms.

Joseph smiled when his son ran into his arms and just like Jacob things seemed to calm down. Aaron held onto his father tightly hoping that he wouldn’t disappear again. Joseph smiled as his son cried in his chest and kept going on about how much he had missed him. It was hard to hear but this was something that Joseph needed to hear. John looked up finally as he heard the excitement in Aaron’s voice and Noah was still standing in front of him. His eldest soon had groan so much since he was born, and he could still remember when he had been born. John smiled as he opened his arms and the fourteen-year-old threw himself into John’s arms in happiness. All three fathers felt relief as they each held one of their son’s and things seemed to settle down. They each glanced at each other as the sun started to rise as hours passed them by. Soon enough the door slowly opened as a doctor stepped out and had a grim look upon their face.

“Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?” John asked as they all stood up and walked closer.

“Well… things aren’t looking too good. She unfortunately lost a lot of blood, had trauma, and the baby has taken a lot from her. She’s stable for now and so is the baby, but now it’s just a waiting game. We can keep her going until she wakes up, but, we have to think about the outcome of keeping her alive so the baby can survive” the doctor replied with a frown.


	45. The Seeds

“We have all come so far and Eden has once again been restored. You are my children and I am your family… and I promise to always be here for everyone” Joseph finished as he looked towards his siblings.

John and Jacob were complacent as they sat up the pew with a smile upon their faces. Their brother wanted to practice his big sermon that everyone was waiting to hear. Faith was a little more enthusiastic when it came to her response and clapped happily. Joseph smiled in response to his siblings and everyone looked up as the church doors opened. They all watched the figure make their way through the church before stopping right in front of Joseph.

“Joseph Seed I have a warrant for your arrest! Put your hands where I can see them” the voice echoed through the building.

Jacob, John, and Faith smiled as they walked closer to their brother and took their place behind Joseph. The Seed family started at the person standing in front of them with a look of interest.

“On what charges deputy” John asked with a smirk.

“On charges of stealing my heart, along with his two brothers” Kaye responded with a smirk.

Jacob and John groaned at her cheesy words as they grimaced while walking away. Kaye laughed as Joseph brought her closer and caressed her large belly. It had been six months since the destruction of New Eden and thankfully Kaye had survived. John gasped as he pulled Kaye into his arms and immediately started caressing her baby bump.

“Aren’t you daddies’ baby already! We’re are all so happy to see you and I can’t wait for you to arrive” John softly spoke to her belly and placed kisses all over.

Kaye was smiling at John and laughed as Jacob pushed his younger brother away and took his place. Jacob was caressing her belly now and was whispering about how he would be their favorite daddy. All the Seeds laughed as they listened to John whine and try to take his place once again. Faith shook her head at the brother’s antics and happily smiled as their three sons entered the building now. Their sons were so happy that their mother was okay, and they were going to have another sibling.

“Mommy… are you having a girl or a boy” Levi asked as he latched onto Jacob’s leg.

“Well, mommy does have the best instincts, so I think you’re going to have a baby sister, oh also that’s what the doctor said” Kaye responded.

All three brothers looked towards their soulmate in surprise and wondered when she had found out. John caressed her belly once again and looked up at her to confirm her words.

“Really… a girl” John asked with emotion in his voice.

Kaye nodded her head and laughed when she was immediately taken into a group hug. This was a perfect family moment and it was exciting to be adding another member to their family. A little girl was something Kaye had wanted for a long time. She knew that all three of her soulmates were so excited and a daughter was something they all had dreamed about.

“You know I was thinking about some names, but I want to name her Delilah” Kaye said as she looked up at the three men looking down upon her.

“I think Delilah Seed is perfect my love” Joseph responded and kissed her softly.

Kaye smiled as she pulled away from the kiss but was immediately taken into two more with John and Jacob. It had taken awhile for her to fully heal but things were once again happy in Hope County. It almost started to feel like it had before the collapse and people were coming together once again. All her family was making their way closer to Prosperity and becoming a family once again. Whitehorse, Dutch, Staci, Joey, Sharky, Hurk jr., Gina, and so many more people that were close to her heart. Kaye wished things had ended differently with the collapse never happening, but things really did happen for a reason.

“Mom, dad told me I can learn how to shoot a gun now” Noah said as they all separated.

Kaye raised an eyebrow at her oldest son before looking at Jacob sternly.

“Pup, he’s been training with a bow for years now and he’s more than ready to use a gun” Jacob responded.

Kaye sighed but knew there was no one better to teach her son how to use and respect a gun. She looked at Noah once again and nodded in approval. Noah smiled and hugged his brother, before breaking away with a look of embarrassment. Kaye laughed at her son and smiled when her youngest Levi was more than happy to be pulled into his mom’s embrace. It had been many years since she had first come to Hope County, but she was glad she had. It seemed just like yesterday that she had entered the church to arrest Joseph and she was fighting against Eden’s Gate. She remembers the feelings that filled her when she met her soulmates and everything they had gone through. Though, she knew if they could still be together after all that, the collapse, and the Highwaymen, then they could survive anything. Kaye watched silently as each of her soulmates started walking out of the building while talking with one of their son’s. Faith came silently up to her side and slid her arm through her own.

“Blissful isn’t it” Faith asked with a soft laugh.

Kaye nodded in agreement before looking down at her arm to read the still dark letters of **Jacob Seed, Joseph Seed,** and **John Seed.** It seemed like a miracle with how much they had changed but also with who she had become. She wasn’t used to having so many people to love and be around her. She also didn’t imagine having such an amazing family again when her parents had died. Though, she thought over her late mothers’ words and knew that she had been right all along. There were three soulmates that loved, cherished, and wanted to make her as happy as possible. Kaye looked up at the bright sky when they stepped outside and smiled as she thought of her parents. She wished they could have been able to see their grandchildren, but she knew they were watching over from above.

“Come on Mom! Auntie Kim said dinner is ready” Levi yelled from a little ways away.

Both women laughed at his words and started walking a little faster towards the group waiting for them. Kaye caressed her baby bump as she smiled at her family and knew this was where she was always meant to be.

Extra Information 

  * **Kaye Emma Rook-Seed** (39) 
    * Born in 1996
    * Eye Color: Brown
    * Hair Color: Light Brown
    * Biracial (White/Hispanic)



  * **Noah Matthew Seed** (14) 
    * Born Year Three in Bunker
    * Eye Color: Blue
    * Hair Color: Dark Brown
    * Biological father: Joseph Seed



  * **Aaron Oliver Seed** (11) 
    * Born Year Six in Bunker
    * Eye Color: Blue
    * Hair Color: Red
    * Biological father: Jacob Seed



  * **Levi Kennedy Seed** (9) 
    * Born Year One of Post-Bunker
    * Eye Color: Blue
    * Hair Color: Dark Brown
    * Biological father: John Seed 
      *         *           * 


  * **Delilah Avery Seed** (0) 
    * Born beginning of year 18 Post-bunker
    * Eye Color: Blue
    * Hair Color: Light Brown
    * Biological father: John Seed



** Secret/Non-Secret Couples of my story **

  * Joey Hudson/ Staci Pratt 
    * Child #1



  * Captain “Dean” of Security/ Thomas Rush



  * Gina / Hurk Jr. 
    * Blade



  * Sharky Boshaw/ Rachel “Faith” Seed 
    * Child #1
    * Child #2



  * Nick Rye/ Kim Rye 
    * Carmina Rye <3



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read my story, commented, and left kudos. My heart has been filled with so much joy while writing this story and I am sad to see it end. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story and I also hope you liked my OC. <3 Thank you all so much once again!


End file.
